


Damned if You Do Damned If You Don't Alternative

by TheUnpredictableMuse



Series: DIYDDIYD [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnpredictableMuse/pseuds/TheUnpredictableMuse
Summary: Reposted from ffn. I will no longer post P&P fics to ffn due to the recent theft. I apologize to ffn readers that I had.An alternate take on DIYDIYD.
Series: DIYDDIYD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181585





	Damned if You Do Damned If You Don't Alternative

Title: **Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't (Alternative)**  
Category: Books » Pride and Prejudice  
Author: The Unpredictable Muse  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General  
Published: 12-27-16, Updated: 02-09-17  
Chapters: 21, Words: 46,590

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Stranger Visits**

* * *

September 25, 1811

A lone lady stood in front of the window as servants moved around her. " Charles, why are you not telling Mrs. Abbot to place me across from Lousia? I can not tolerate Marina for another moment. Why must she stay with us?" Caroline's screeching failed to disturb the lady gazing out the window.

At four and twenty, Caroline Bingley's dowry afforded her the luxury of a respectable home should she become her own mistress at five twenty. Marine already enjoyed the freedom of five and twenty and chose to spend her time with her first cousins instead of a lady maid. Much like Caroline, Marina dared to skirt the line of propriety and impropriety. Marina occasionally stated a blunt thought, although her good breeding spared her the wrath of society majority of the time. Compared to Marina, Caroline's manner and dowry paled in comparison.

The weak backboned man that Charles was, he exited the drawing room. Caroline followed him in full fury. Marina Rowley turned away from the window and smiled at Louisa Hurst, the eldest of her first cousins. " This has changed nothing, Louisa. Why does she think I will somehow damage her brother's chances of a good marriage? Just because I won't be any different-"

" It is nothing personal, Marina. Mr. Darcy continues to elude her, and he does tend to converse more with you than her," Louisa returned the smile and continued to embroider the whole knit quilt destined for her bed. " Although he does not intend to offer to you, he does believe you a better mentor for Georgiana. And that infuriates Caroline even more,"

The ladies chuckling roused Mr. Hurst from his feigned nap. " Your sister will never reside in our home, My Love, regardless of her wealth," He nodded to Marina and sat upright. " Miss Marina, how do you find Hertfordshire?"

The brunette sighed. " Quiet. It worries me. The quiet neighborhoods are the ones that dig the most. London merely has the advantage of the marriage mart, a constantly evolving creature. It sings and woos to all, regardless of their fortunes and circumstances," She seated herself next to her sketch of the fireplace and empty wingback chair. Nearly finished, she contemplated signing the sketch and starting the next sketch.

The Hursts mulled over the true description of London. Even with the stench and crime, London seemed to collect its souls effortlessly. " And the Bennets? They are the principle family of Meryton?" Cyprian Hurst questioned closely. He looked after Charles Bingley like a big brother, amazed that the young man did not exceed his income of 5,000 pounds per annum.

The Bennets were the rumored beauties of Hertfordshire. Jane Bennet, the eldest, and Elizabeth Bennet, the second eldest, were the most respected of the five sisters. Longbourn would go to Simon Bennet, Mr. Bennet's only son and only child from his first marriage. Inheriting only 1,000 pounds each upon their mother's death, the Bennet girls expected a bleak future.

Charles Bingley could change their futures.

" Yes. Miss Jane, the beauty; Miss Elizabeth, the wit; Miss Catherine, the spirit; Miss Mary, the devout; and lastly Miss Lydia, the wild one," Marina spouted from memory. She signed the sketch and placed it with her other sketches. " Am I correct in stating that Charles knows about Jane Bennet?"

Mr. Hurst nodded.

Louisa stopped embroidering , first to accept the fact her brother would obsess over another 'angel'. She loathed the formed relationships that needed to be dropped out of propriety just because Charles changed his mind. Then she shook her head. Caroline stormed back in at that moment and Mr. Hurst hastily sought out Charles. He found the man in the study reviewing a letter with sincere focus. Lousia shook her head and sighed.

Caroline's grumbling could be heard until Mr. Hurst closed the door. " Thank you. For whatever reason, Caroline wants Marina to return to Derbyshire and I would oblige her. Except we both know Georgiana is too sensitive for Marina's character and sharp remarks, and Marina does sincerely wish to marry one day," He dropped the letter on the desk. " Do you suppose Caroline will let us have peace soon?"

Mr. Hurst shook his head. " Louisa expects she will be in high dudgeon for days and Marina will visit Meryton with Mrs. Chambers. It will not alleviate the tension at lunch and dinner," Charles learned to appreciate his sister's husband in more ways than one. The man stated what he could not at times.

" How soon will Marina go into Meryton?"

" Tomorrow. I know the look," Cyprian predicted. His second cousin Kenneth, a bow street runner, studied the Rowley's habits and taught Cyprian how to be more observant. Marina Rowley was anything but what a lady ought to be – meek, docile, obedient, and dependent. No Marina Rowley liked freedom and disliked taking guidance from anyone but her brother. She never showed fear. " Charles, your first cousin will do right. She needs to know that the right is balanced out by her own acts of relief,"

" Such as buying a bonnet or book? I wonder what Silas would say," Charles ran his hand through his dusty colored curls trimmed short. The brothers by marriage nodded toward the door. " You can tell Louisa that we are invited to a supper at Lucas Lodge, home of the Lucas family. The Bennets will be invited."

Repressing a groan, Cyprian bowed. " She will be pleased to know Caroline will have something else to harp about. And Miss Jane Bennet, will she be the next Angel?" Derision tainted his otherwise cooperative nature.

Not missing the derision, Charles shook his head. " The last Angel has run my heart over with a hackney carriage. I only accepted for Caroline and Marina," For once he was glad that Darcy stayed in Derbyshire. He couldn't handle Caroline's fussing over the man any more than Darcy could.

Cyprian walked away to set off a different storm.

October 3, 1811

Louisa encouraged Caroline to leave Netherfield to escape the teasing of Marina. Marina only teased Caroline when everyone left the room, and Caroline in return made little whispered comments, feeding the feud that developed between the ladies. Lousia loathed Marina and her wealth and her reputation in society. Lousia hated how Mr. Darcy preferred Marina's company to hers. Even Charles teased her about her excessive interest in Mr. Darcy.

The visit to Longbourn was supposed to relieve her exhausted spirit. Instead it elevated her frustration and stress. Longbourn showed extreme neglect. The windows were more modern, but the furniture didn't match the drapery and the walls. Everything showed wear, except the clothing that Mrs. Bennet and her daughters wore. For a family that boasted of only 1,000 pounds each per dowry, the girls displayed poor manners.

The youngest demanded a ball, while the eldest barely said a word. Elizabeth made conversation about Hertfordshire, the latest fashions, and London. Caroline wished she didn't choose this route of escape after listening to Emma Bennet over enthusiastically agree with everything, unless Mrs. Hurst or Miss Bingley did not agree with it. Louisa thoroughly enjoyed the visit, particularly Catherine's love of drawing and Mary's enthusiasm for all music. On their return to Netherfield, Caroline let out a deep sigh and relaxed into the seat.

" Remind me why we called upon them?" She demanded of her older sister.

Adjusting her gloves, Louisa wished the weather more cooperative and society favored heavier dresses. " We called upon them because they are our neighbors,"

" We never called upon our neighbors in London," The blasphemy of the claim did not dawn on Caroline, although it was very clear to Louisa that for someone who attended finishing school, Caroline acted very inappropriately.

" That's because while we were in London we were always being called upon. Charles should've married by now, Louisa. If he did, we'd be more respectable, but his dalliance with ladies' hearts is too much,"

Caroline did have a point, Louisa begrudging agreed there.

" Charles is in charge of his own heart, Caroline. If you stopped pursuing Mr. Darcy, you might gain some suitors of your own," Louisa refused to play into Caroline's whining, just like Marina refused to. The difference between Marina and Louisa was that Marina liked to tease – Louisa just preferred that Caroline be quiet and did not complain about things she could change. As of right now, Caroline could attract a fortune hunter and be properly married.

October 16, 1811

Marina called upon the Lucas two days before the visit to Lucas Lodge to properly endear herself onto Lady Lucas. Caroline questioned Marina afterwards about the visit, the cousins on speaking terms with each other. Caroline's occasional night terrors ceased to wake Marina, allowing for their too similar characters to peacefully co-exist in the same house. Through their new 'bond' that would only last till the next argument arose, the ladies sorted through Marina's wardrobe to dress accordingly for the fashion backward and fashion stalled countryside.

Blue, while extremely pretty on Marina, was ill favored by the Ton. She favored blue, so they compromised. Caroline favored the blossom gown and Marina chose slate colored evening gloves. The odd color combination suited Marina's reddish brown hair and hazel eyes perfectly. Caroline's choice in color withstood debate. Puce, Caroline's favorite, horribly matched Caroline's pale skin and dark hair. The purplish pink, nonetheless, graced Lucas Lodge, Caroline's haughty manners equally offensive.

Sitting out dancing the entire evening, Marina nursed her tender ankle she sprained two weeks prior. Lady Lucas offered her condolences, which Marina brushed off with good humor. " I do not dance that often for the very reason that my ankles are not the strongest," She admitted quietly to her hostess. " I always had weak ankles since I was a child. It makes finding a husband far less easy, although this supper is hardly demanding I dance for exhibition,"

" I would not suggest it," Lady Lucas protested in the false belief she offended.

" I know, but I wanted to put your mind at ease, Lady Lucas. I am determined to enjoy this evening, even if I do not have the pleasure of dancing. Truth be told, dancing is simply a distraction. The real aim of dancing to hold private conversations with one's partner and to display one's superior physical health. I am adequately able to bear children and I can hold conversations without the need to dance to prove it," She sounded more cheerful the longer she talked, and the more she talked, the more she convinced the hostess to not worry.

Simon Bennet, Loftus Bennet's only son out of six children, listened to the private conversation guiltlessly. Rumors swirled around the wealthy and lovely Miss Rowley, and he just overheard what surely would make her unlikely to accept any dancing invitation. " Lady Lucas, Sir William Lucas sought your good opinion on Miss Maria's dance with Mr. Goulding," He bowed to Marina, Marina hastily moving to curtsy.

She winced as the weight pinched sore muscles. Lady Lucas helped her stand and curtsy. " Mr. Bennet, this is Miss Marina Rowley. Miss Rowley, this is Mr. Simon Bennet," The introduction lead into Lady Lucas helping Marina to sit back down before searching for her husband.

" Miss Rowley, forgive me. I did not mean to cause you pain," He seated himself next to her and watched Charlotte Lucas and Mr. Goulding dance a lively reel. " I have heard many good things of you,"

" I'm sure you did," She found herself watching Charles distant himself from the pretty ladies emotionally while dancing with every lady would who accept his hand. It was the quickest way to move from a broken heart. " I heard that Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst visited Longbourn before attending tonight. Was it them who gossiped so freely of me?" She teased.

Simon nodded to his sisters, all dancing at the moment. " I can not tell a lie, although I will choose to remain silent of who spoke of you," He wanted to see her hop and skip down the line with a merry smile transforming her passive contentment.

She kept glancing at him, unable to take her eyes off him. The strong jaw line and brown eyes spoke of strength, and the thickness of his dark brown hair added to his charm. " I understand that you are a man well-sought after. 2,000 per annum," Her eyes happily fixated Jane and Elizabeth Bennet in close conversation.

" 50,000 is quite the inducement for any suitor," Simon countered equally awkward.

Silence overcame them, comfortably drawing them into a sheltered cocoon until Emma Bennet's shrill and hoarse whisper snapped Marina out of her quiet space.

" Why should Jane not be the center of Mr. Bingley's attention? She is the most beautiful lady in Hertfordshire and is deserving of his fortune. 5,000 per annum,"

Simon watched Marina watch his mother from beneath her eyelashes. He wanted to close his mother's mouth and still her tongue but watching Marina's neutral visage twist subtly with polite disgust intrigued him.

" Mama!" Elizabeth scolded in an equally hoarse whisper.

Marina sipped her punch and half turned away from the mother-daughter pair.

" Well, Lizzy, if anyone is to make your fortune, it is Jane. Lydia is only 15,"

" Do not suggest it, Mama. It would be too much, and she would only embarrass us further," Miss Elizabeth declared, a glance toward the dancing couples. Both Simon and Marina discovered Jane with Charlotte and Maria Lucas on the opposite side of the grand room.

Simon barely touched her gloved arm. " Are they bothering you?"

" I have seen mothers who'd sell their daughters just to be thousands of pounds wealthier. I find little faith in the intentions, only the method. Your sister is right. Miss Lydia would already be shunned by all of London," She offered a brief, tense smile. Loud laughter, not the soft laughter emitting from Elizabeth after she abandoned her mother, radiated from Lydia Bennet as she and Kitty sat down for a short interlude.

He listened to the non-judgment in grateful surprise. " London society must find you intriguing, Miss Rowley. I can not place how it is that you intrigue me, but I am willing to learn it," The flecks of gold and green illuminated alternatively in the well lit room distracting him long enough to realize his stepmother's attentions now focused on him. His gradual distraction pulled Marina's attention to the source and her embarrassment.

Mrs. Bennet must already be fantasizing about the rise of her daughters in society by association to Marina. " Mr. Bennet, I do not know what London thinks of me. I had several seasons and no real suitor that earned my trust. My brother is much like you, and he has shielded me, but I believe that was more of a disservice than aide," To this Simon Bennet just nodded along.

" You care," Marina insisted before he could say a word. " Miss Jane danced all night and yet no one has shown her favor. Miss Elizabeth is very popular yet unattached. Your mother shows Miss Elizabeth less preference than the others. You promote her to counter your mother's efforts. You even encourage Miss Mary to exhibit. You keep this family respectable, Mr. Bennet, not your father,"

Simon blinked, accounting for each fact she pointed out. For every time Elizabeth danced, his stepmother loudly declared Jane superior to her, even Catherine and Lydia, the younger and more embarrassing sisters. No serious attachments presented themselves to Jane, even with the many equal matches in Hertfordshire for the Bennet girls. No one, not even his father, encouraged Mary to exhibit and present herself to others as a potential wife.

He hated that someone so unfamiliar with Hertfordshire could so easily see the faults in his family. " I had no idea how unsettling my family behaves," Her hand clutched the punch cup tighter. " Excuse me while I prevent further embarrassment," He didn't wait for an answer. A quick conversation with his mother that ended with Miss Elizabeth meeting Marina's gaze put Marina on her figurative heels. Suddenly Mrs. Bennet ceased screeching and Lydia sat the rest of the evening.

October 17, 1811

Resentment stewed in the Bennet household. Closed in the study together, Simon and Loftus debated how to reign Lydia in, eventually deciding that she needed removed from Emma Bennet nee Gardiner's influence. " You can be her guardian, Simon. You are her brother, and she does respond more respectfully to you," His father announced, waiting for him to respond, even if only non-verbally.

Simon clutched his hands behind his back and studied the various books in his father's small library. " You know that Mrs. Bennet will not allow you to simply remove Lydia from her clutches," His conversation with Miss Rowley kept rearing its ugly head like a ruined lady.

His father, almost identical in appearance, leaned forward. The look in his eye warned away any second thoughts Simon had about it. If Marina Rowley, a wealthy socialite of London could be bothered to attend a supper with a healing ankle, then his own sister could manage to somehow behave herself. " I will take the astute observations of Miss Rowley, Simon, since you place so much faith in her. She has really captured your notice," Simon looked away, unwilling to be drawn in to his father's witty insults.

He took a deep breath, only to be confronted by his stepmother. Stepping aside, he made to exit. " Simon, did you happen to converse with Mr. Bingley last night? What a universally charming young man," He massaged his brow and willed himself to tolerate the illiberal minded woman. " You should emulate him, and you might even convince Miss Rowley to marry you," He heard his father chuckling at his expense.

The idea of Marina Rowley becoming Marina Bennet stirred up thoughts of domestic felicity that he could not dismiss. Elizabeth did say that the lady's eyes followed him throughout the evening after he left her side, and she spoke well of everyone, although the occasional odd remark made people think she needed stronger male guidance. Elizabeth and Jane agreed she was just likely accustomed to never being told no. Lydia pouted about why someone should have so much wealth when she did not, while Mary said that she wished him the best of luck in the pursuit. At the time he pretended to not know her intention, but with his stepmother practically offering her congratulations, he saw why Mary hid in her world of rigid piety. It made her the least likely target for her mother's meddling.

Perhaps he should take Mary into his care instead of Lydia. Mary actually appreciated his attention and efforts.

" Simon?" He blinked, forgetting where he stood. He moved back another step to fully allow his stepmother to enter the study. " Should I invite the Miss Rowley to tea?"

" No," He cleared his throat. " Miss Rowley will not be bothered. We will not embarrass ourselves in front of her more than we already have. Lydia will be in my care. When is Mr. Collins arriving?"

" November. His patroness requires him in Hunsford until then," Loftus answered, confusing his wife. " Close the door on your way out and inform Lydia that her actions are now subject to your approval or dismissal. If she disobeys, then we will most certainly hear about it," His stepmother's confusion increased. Simon didn't linger near to witness what happened next.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Infatuated Fool**

* * *

October 17 - 19, 1811

Lizzy watched Simon pace the drawing room twice before he sat back down and stared at the pianoforte with a sleepy smile. Leaning toward Jane, Elizabeth nudged her older sister. " I dare say our brother is infatuated. Do you not agree, Jane?" Jane stopped the paint brush from touching the canvas and studied Simon in her usual serene manner. She was seated on a lone chair in front of an easel painting the view from the drawing room window.

Usually Simon caught onto them instantly, but at this moment he stared onward too distracted to give an heed.

" Miss Rowley must be the lady that captured his interest," Jane concluded. " It can not be any other lady of Hertfordshire," The long list of ladies that should have interested Simon long since ceased to even hold his attention. The older he became, the more he sought a lady who didn't always require his attention and aid. The families of the neighborhood expected his eventual inheritance to provide amply for their daughters. He rebuffed the attempts, clumsy at first until his finer education in London society properly schooled him. When he returned to Hertfordshire, no matchmaking Mama withstood his determination to marry according to his will.

" Maria is far too flighty and young," Lizzy started out mischievously, never once taking her eyes off her half-brother. " Charlotte much too quiet. Sarah Long once intrigued him,"

" Sarah never intrigued him. She was just convenient to keep Mama off his back," Jane discredited Lizzy's wandering thoughts. " Penelope and Harriet are far too close for him to even venture into that family. No one likes interfering family members,"

Simon's gaze landed on them, jovial and alert. " I intend to call upon her,"

" Miss Rowley?" Lizzy suggested innocently as she could while sporting a wolfish grin. Jane sighed and rolled her eyes at Elizabeth's digging. " I would not dare to ignore her. 50,000 pounds is very impressive, and Charlotte highly recommended her. Her manners left Lady Lucas clamoring for a more familiar acquaintance. I have no objections to the lady,"

" Nor I," Jane said as she resumed painting. " I prefer her honesty."

Honesty. Simon noticed that at Lucas Lodge. Miss Rowley spoke of London often, Derbyshire even more, and praised her brother and his wife. She only spoke of what she knew and trusted her observations, to a fault. It reminded him of Elizabeth at times, whenever her opinion was set regardless of changed circumstances. " Mrs. Bennet doesn't,"

" Mama dislikes that Lydia is now under your care, Simon. Lydia is her favorite, and Lydia is no longer out. Lydia will always require an escort to Meryton, and the private parties at the Philipses need to be females only, with the only males present as family members. You have robbed her of her favorite reminder of her youth," Jane explained the obvious that should have already crossed Simon's attention. " But Mama is not your Mama, and you will inherit Longbourn. You need to find a wife that can live within the means it offers,"

" And not require such a large milliner's addiction," Lizzy said in complete seriousness, no longer amused. " I hope that I may find a man that intrigues me as much as Miss Rowley intrigues you,"

The eldest siblings fell into silence once more and Simon retreated to the study that he shared with his father to go over the ledger. He would need to speak to Mr. Thorne, one of the primary tenant farmers and trusted bailiff. While his father was a local magistrate due to his status of being the patriarch of the Bennets, no one actually trusted Mr. Bennet to administer justice among the poor and tenants. They deferred to Simon, and Simon often referenced other landowner's actions before making a decision all his own. As he calculated the current amount his step-mother overspent, he was interrupted by Mrs. Hill.

" Sir, Mr. Bingley is here to speak with you," She curtsied.

Mrs. Hill had been with the family for nearly a decade, and during that decade, Mrs. Bennet has exhausted her every nerve. Simon liked to over compensate all the servants for the trouble that Emma Bennet nee Gardiner put them through. He took special pleasure in shrinking her milliner budget to properly compensate the servants, and because his father completely trusted him with the books, no one learned of his method of retribution. Most of the servants his father hired lasted at best three years, but somehow Mrs. Hill determined she would outlast every group – if only for children's sanity.

He smiled and thanked her. Charles Bingley was a gay, young man whose pleasant manners attracted high praise from everyone. His handsomeness resided primarily in his healthy complexion, light brown hair, and easy smile. Mr. Bingley's tall, thin figure spoke of a man accustomed to activity, and his fine clothing signified he appropriately wore his wealth. That same young man stood before Simon appearing unnerved. Mrs. Hill closed the door and shied away the curious younger sisters Catherine and Lydia.

" Excuse me for not visiting with more advanced notice. At Lucas Lodge, I noticed you took a liking to my cousin," As soon Mr. Bingley spoke that nervousness dissipated, replaced with a quiet determination.

" Miss Rowley was unable to dance. Why should she be left out of the festivities?" Simon replied without thought. He only cared that the lady smiled and relaxed instead of waiting for the harpies to attack. " She is the reason you are here?"

Mr. Bingley paced with his hands behind his back. " No. She is grateful you spoke to her much of the evening. It pleased her to know that some of Hertfordshire presented themselves with superior manners. I am here on the behalf of myself and Mr. Hurst. We were walking the property and noticed the fence that marked the boundary between Bennet property and Netherfield property," Finally he stopped pacing, if only to acknowledge that Simon listened.

" All the boundaries are marked clearly, and you will notice, if you tour the property here that the tenant farmers have their plots marked in the same manner. It reduces confusion and conflicts," Simon explained, grateful for the discussion to be on anything but the private supper party. " There is a plot of valley type land on Netherfield property that you should be particularly concerned about. The tenants that usually farm it are often ill or unable to properly harvest it. I have long told the land agent of this problem, but Mr. Morris does not listen to me," Truth be told, Mr. Morris thought all the Bennets were useless and silly, and Simon aimed to prove him wrong.

Mr. Bingley seated himself. " I do not intend to purchase Netherfield. It is handsome property, but as your stepmother put it, I earn 5,000 per annum," Simon winced, wishing that his stepmother was a mute at times. At least then the woman would not be able to attend parties and assemblies and embarrass everyone in the family. " Nor do I intend to marry any of your sisters, lovely as they are,"

" That is interesting to learn, Mr. Bingley. How do you wish me to assist you?" He liked the young man already. Aside from not knowing anything about owning land, the young man was competent and willing to make the effort of dissuading public hopes. Mr. Bingley's carefree manner at the supper countered this more serious character, making Simon hope that he did settle in Hertfordshire.

Mr. Bingley glanced toward the door. " Your support, Mr. Bennet, in restraining your stepmother's tongue. I know you can not fully control her, but I have no desire to marry Miss Bennet anymore than I do Miss Lucas or Miss Long and so on," He took a deep breath and rose. " I am hunting tomorrow. You are welcome to join me,"

" I will join you," Simon accepted. " Mr. Bingley, I know apologizing for my stepmother is pointless, but for the sake of this family, she is a curse that needs to be controlled. If you wish to limit your exposure to her, I will inform my father," The young men exchanged the repeated promise to hunt tomorrow, and then Mr. Bingley departed, Mrs. Bennet none the wiser.

Try as they might, no one could persuade or force Simon divulge the contents of his conversation with Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth teased Jane about Mr. Bingley's lively manners, and in turn Jane promised her that one day she would fancy a young man too. The open threat was then seized upon by Lydia and Catherine who both supposed that they might be a Mrs. Charles Bingley one day. " La! You are too plain, Kitty, even if you are two years older. A young wife is a desirable wife,"

" Lydia, you have a full future to think of. To marry this young is foolish. It is better Mr. Bingley marry Jane. She is two and twenty," Loftus Bennet teased, smiling at Jane. Jane neglected to return the smile. So was the seating that Jane and Elizabeth were closest to their mother at the upper end of the table that Simon was seated next to Lydia and his father at the lower end of the table. The unfortunate seating arrangement he'd grown accustomed to over the years prevented him from directly helping his eldest half-sister, because immediately Mrs. Bennet declared what a marvelous union it would be and then proceeded to ask Jane how she would spend the generous pin money provided.

Mary pouted. " What is it, brother?" She asked him, bored of their mother's attention to Jane and the ever so common topic of marriage.

Simon cut his cold meat. " All this talk of marriage must make you envious. There must be a parson or vicar for you, Mary,"

" If only that were true," Mary muttered under breath, Simon unable to hear it due to the loud Mrs. Bennet, Lydia almost yelling into his ear, and Kitty protesting that Jane was not the only pretty lady in the household. In fact, only Elizabeth remained silent. This did not escape their father, who openly favored Elizabeth for her quickness and wit. She resembled him the most and acted more like him than she ought to at times.

Nothing pleased Mrs. Bennet more than to talk of marrying her daughters off, especially Jane. When they visited Lucas Lodge two days later so that Elizabeth and Charlotte could confide in each other, Mr. Bingley raised hopes in more than one mother's bosom. Sir William Lucas greeted the Bennets, remarking upon Simon's interest in Miss Rowley and hinting at a courtship. Mrs. Bennet blushed, holding Lady Lucas's observant eye the whole time. " I assure you, Sir, that my son has not confided such an intent to me. But if he were to pursue such an intent, I would support him with all my heart," Lydia snorted, quickly apologizing under Lady Lucas's wilting stare.

The older gentleman took this as confirmation of Simon's admiration of Marina Rowley's beauty. " How could he not admire such a handsome young lady. It is time that he settled and took a wife, and what a fine choice she'd be! Mr. Bennet must agree with you, Mrs. Bennet, that it would be a blessing to the family to see a son married," His foot tapped the floor in barely contained excitement. It was his mission to see all the ladies of Hertfordshire appropriately married, and in the case of the gentleman, that they marry someone equally respectable. Half of Hertfordshire hoped that the lady accepted the attentions of their sons.

Emma tried not to scowl, remembering all too well Simon's warning to not speak ill of strangers outside the walls of Longbourn. " It would. Lady Lucas, what fine China you have. I do not recall it from last visit," She seized on the first object that her eyes landed on.

" It is a new addition," Lady Lucas said, pleased to be off the topic of marriage. " Darling, you do have to speak with Mr. Morris, remember?"

" Capital, capital," Sir William replied, departing the drawing room of Lucas Lodge, taking with him all the good will. Now alone, the ladies turned to their usual routine. Tea, then cards, and then goodbyes. Charlotte and Elizabeth strolled through the garden while Maria, Catherine, and Lydia started a game of Loo among themselves. Jane and Mary stayed behind at Longbourn for some peace, though truth be told, that peace came with the price of entertaining their Aunt who visited on a moment's notice to share the new gossip of Meryton.

Charlotte and Elizabeth settled onto a bench by the garden entrance, happy to be away from the meddling Mamas who wanted to marry off their daughters as soon as possible. " It is not all that bad, Lizzy. If Mr. Collins visits in November, your brother will prevent your mother from forcing you to marry the parson. You know as well as I that with Mr. Bennet inheriting Longbourn, that Mr. Collin's appeal is significantly less. You are safe,"

Except the nagging sensation within warned Elizabeth that her mother would not be so easily dissuaded. Why her mother hated her, she did not know. She did nothing wrong to the woman. How could a mother hate their own child so much?

" Lizzy, do not frown. It is November, remember? You have a fortnight at least before Mr. Collins is due to visit. By then you can convince your brother to make it impossible for Mr. Collins to spend more than several hours within your company. And do think, what if Mr. Collins is handsome and sensible? His regard for the daughter of an Earl is appropriate, given her rank and that she granted the living to him,"

" I do not know that he is sensible, Charlotte, any more than I know if he is handsome or even respectable. To marry for anything but love is wrong. I would rather be a governess than marry for comfort," She grabbed Charlotte's hand. " I know you do not agree with me, but I am not like you. You do not have to live with my mother. I do,"

Charlotte promised her that the impending visit from Mr. Collins could not be so disastrous and that she should stop worrying. A servant fetched them for the game of whist inside the drawing room. Under the watchful eyes of their mother's, neither confidante spoke further of the matter.

October 18, 1811

In a move to make peace at Netherfield, Marina suggested to Caroline that they go to Meryton to shop. Caroline leapt at the chance to spend coin. They borrowed the carriage, Mrs. Hurst declining to join them claiming that she needed to sew together dollies for Mr. Hurst's nieces. They stopped at the milliners first, Mr. and Mrs. Willits waiting for the ladies to pick through the muslin fabrics and its various patterns. Both preferred the heavier fabrics, forgoing the muslin in favor of silk or printed cottons. Printed cottons were on the rise and fall, and so both decided to purchase velvet for a lovely formal gown.

" Turkish Red," Mrs. Willits said as she folded the material for them. " It is a pretty color,"

Marina turned to Caroline. " My cousin does adore her shades of purple and orange," She teased in good spirit.

In turn, Caroline pointed to the blues. " Blue is an unpopular color, Marina. You should keep up with the fashions," Mrs. Willits started to list the various blues they had in the various materials only to be stopped by Caroline. " My cousin will be in communication, likely to purchase more material,"

This excited the shopkeepers, pleased that more wealth would be flowing through their registers. Making their exit, Marina and Caroline moved onto the bookstore where they separately perused the shelves. Running her fingers over the spines of book after book, Marina inhaled the smell of books. She loved the combined smell of paper, ink, and knowledge – if Knowledge had a smell. It touched her heart, earned her trust, and no matter how often a novel might break her heart, she loved to read. Poetry no longer enthralled her as much as it once had. The poetry may make a strong love, but it withered her appetite in the process.

For all her pomp and class, Caroline loved romance novels from circulating libraries. She'd never admit it to anyone, but Louisa and Marina caught her many times reading a well-read novel. Shakespeare rarely captured Caroline's attention, even though Marina adored the man's work. She would need to purchase another copy of Hamlet before she returned to Derbyshire. This shop did not hold a copy of it, regrettably.

A whole section on etiquette books enthralled Caroline, causing Marina to laugh at her. She shook a finger at Marina in a 'tsk tsk' scolding without saying a word. The ladies each stiffened at the sound of the shopkeeper greeting Mrs. Phillips. " Mrs. Phillips, what brings you into our shop today?" Mrs. Templeton called out.

" Did you see the handsome new soldier, Mrs. Templeton? He is handsome as could be! So dashing in his red coat. A Mr. George Wickham! Even his name is-"

Both Marina and Caroline turned toward the conspiring locals, horrified.

"-pleasing to the ear," Mrs. Phillips finished. " That is him right there with Captain Carter and Mr. Denny," The two ladies moved to the storefront window to catch sight of the man that captured the hearts of servants, merchant's daughters, and ladies alike.

Neither lady noticed Miss Rowley and Miss Bingley make their exit, even though the bell tingled on their exit. If Mr. Wickham was in Meryton, they needed to be safely out of his reach. More importantly, Marina needed to write Silas to warn him about Wickham's newest location. Darcy needed to know so that he could clean up the damage before it started. They passed Captain Carter and Mr. Denny, neglecting to greet the gentlemen. Mr. Wickham's eye was caught by Mr. Willits's daughter, his gaze lingering too long on the maiden engaged in conversation with Mr. Jones, the village's apothecary.

Once safely in the carriage, Caroline found herself admiring Captain Carter. " Do you suppose that he is changed, Marina?" She remembered the story Charles told her of the young man, then added Marina's more intimate knowledge, creating a portrait of gluttonous, lecherous behavior.

" Hardly," Marina followed Caroline's example and studied the cluster of red coats. " I'd wager the young man is in debt again and he needs the militia to survive. I will write to Mrs. Forster this evening to warn her of his ways and hope that she takes my word for it instead of being tricked by his charm," Sitting back in the seat, Marina considered outing the man in person, deciding against it after some weighty thought. She couldn't sully her reputation so early, especially given the penchant for people to believe George Wickham.

*This is the Final Edit*

* * *

**Chapter 3: If A Top Hat Could Speak**

* * *

October 20 – 23, 1811

Netherfield was a handsome home. Compared to Longbourn, it was twice the home and almost twice as cold as it would be excessively warm in the summer time. He disliked the size of the home immediately, wondering how a person could be comfortable in such an open home free of the clutter and noise he had become accustomed to over the years. He followed the housekeeper, Mrs. Abbot, to the small study off the library, where Charles Bingley reviewed numbers in a personal ledger. He welcomed Simon with a ready smile and offered refreshments, which he refused. The men spoke of Lydia's removal from society first.

" She is in my care," He explained. " My father felt it best as five daughters are plenty to worry about, and with the right guidance instead of Mrs. Bennet, Lydia may transform into what society would call a proper young lady,"

" Marina did point out that Miss Lydia acted similar to Mrs. Bennet," Charles agreed reluctantly. " How did you plan to reform the lady?" He continued to add up numbers on a separate sheet, perfectly able to multi-task.

The man clearly practiced good housekeeping of his funds. " I believe Miss Marina could help me better guide Lydia, which is why I require her good opinion," Simon laid bare his purpose for visiting, other than the admiration for her proper stubbornness without actually behaving like his mother. After his stepmother returned from Lucas Lodge, he suspected that Hertfordshire would whisper of an expectant courtship. That whisper would naturally reach the Miss Rowley, and he wanted to head off that whisper.

" She certainly has her opinions," Charles chuckled, Simon starting to see the resemblance in the cousins' characters. With the exception of the sisters, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, Simon liked the family. Mr. Hurst occasional excessive imbibing of the 'good drink' didn't set well with Simon, but each man was allowed their flaws. Simon supposed the man drank so much to cope with the ladies just like Charles Bingley amused himself outside the home. Their hunting adventure certainly proved that the young man could withstand any vigorous activity.

They followed the sound of the music from the study to the music room, a lone lady at the pianoforte plucking away at the keys in determined experimentation. Charles listened with a small smile. " Marina, Mr. Bennet is here to call upon you," He finally announced after the lady made notes on the paper next to her on the bench. The makeshift music paper showed signs of creasing as if it had been folded and unfolded multiple times.

Simon couldn't take his eyes off the lady. Even with her sprained ankle and the need to walk with a cane, she still put the effort into propriety and stayed true to herself. He expected that she never changed who she was just because of where she traveled. Listening to her work out the original piece impressed him, the look of concentration shifting her from being merely pretty to a handsome lady. The sparkle and life in her eyes matched the stubborn choice of blue in her wardrobe. He forced himself to concentrate on his purpose, finding her attention to the matter even more heartwarming. If she was trying to gain his favor, she played her hand right.

Soon he found they exhausted the subject of Lydia and moved on to her composition. He discovered not only did the lady create her own compositions, but she also expressed the desire to be better acquainted with his sisters, Lydia included. " I heard Miss Mary is the proficient at fingering, although her voice is weak. Singing scares me, but I could play for hours without song," She laughed at herself, her eyes watching him intently.

He felt a blush spreading across his cheeks and realized he should return to Longbourn. This was a business call, not a pleasure call. " I will tell my sister that you are desiring her company," Simon promised Marina, regrettably standing. He wanted her to walk with him to the entrance and onto the veranda. He wanted her to bear his name. He wanted many things from her, and discounted it as the infatuation. The newness of her presence in the neighborhood would wear away and he would cease to be interested in her. Best that he distanced himself now.

He was still smiling by the time he returned to Longbourn. Mary stopped him before he could proceed to far into the house. " It went well," She stated matter-of-factly. Embracing his sister, he still told himself it was just a temporary infatuation that would soon fade away. Mary tickled him, causing him to pull away.

" I will call upon her tomorrow," Best he worked it out of his mind and heart now before it manifested as a fever of love. The overexposure would push him away and he'd be safe again. " Do not tell your mother, and if you must, tell her I have business to attend to with Sir William Lucas,"

" Of course," Mary agreed instantly, her eyes following him as he walked off, an extra hop in his step. This wasn't the first time she might need to lie for him, nor the last, but she felt that it was for the best. Simon deserved a lady that would treat him right, and more importantly, the lady needed to be able to properly handle their mother. Marina Rowley might be that lady.

Jane and Lizzy intercepted Mary before she could escape to her bedroom for privacy. " How did the visit go?" Jane asked.

Lizzy smirked at Jane's eagerness to see their brother happily married. Domestic felicity made a happy house, and while Mr. Bennet and Mrs. Bennet maintained a contented compromise to both be silly and incapable parents at the same time. Simon's maturity manifested at an early age due to the necessity of looking after his sisters because Mrs. Bennet couldn't be bothered to do anything but complain of her nerves and gossip and Mr. Bennet barely put down his book to perform his duties. They invested more in Simon's happiness than they did possible reformation of their parents.

Glancing around herself to ensure that their mother wasn't near, Mary then leaned in. " He hasn't stopped smiling," She whispered. " And he is going to call on her tomorrow, but Mama can not know," Jane and Lizzy nodded, the conspirators turning their attention to how best to ensure that Simon did not lose interest in this lady like he did all the others.

" He should wear his best waistcoat," Jane immediately said. " His top hat –"

" The top hat that Lydia threw into the fire?" Lizzy interrupted. " That was his favorite top hat and his best. But he has the other top hat that might go well with his outer coat-"

" The outer coat that has an ink stain on it?" Simon interrupted them. " Lydia threw my top hat into the fire? I was searching for it this morning," He pouted, mourning the loss of one his favorite accessories. " Does she plan on replacing the hat since she so happily tossed it in the fire?" He glanced from Jane to Lizzy back to Jane again, more agitated than he wanted to be.

Jane offered to pay for it, as Lydia already spent most of her pin money. Simon ordered her to not even consider it, insisting that if Lydia destroyed it in a childish rage, then she was responsible enough to replace. If she didn't have the pin money, then she would repay him some other way. The ladies went back to determining how to best polish their brother for his return visit. They even started betting how long it would take before his infatuation turned into love. " The real dilemma is not when he falls in love, but if she'll fall in love with him," Lizzy said mischieviously. " And if she does fall in love with him, how do we reassure them both that the match is encouraged?"

" If might be mean, but Mama will be put down if Simon does marry her. Could you imagine the two ladies sharing the same household?" Jane nodded to the drawing room, allowing her flawless grace to be tainted – if only shortly.

The sisters retreated to the drawing room to listen to their mother bemoan about the hedgerows and complain about why Mr. Bingley has not called upon them. Simon shared with everyone over dinner that he and Lydia were walking to Meryton to replace the top hat that Lydia destroyed in the fire place.

Mrs. Bennet paled instantly as Mr. Bennet chuckled. " Lydia, why did you throw the hat into the fire?" Everyone turned to Lydia expecting an equally amusing answer.

Simon stared Lydia down. Lydia simpered and smirked. " I am going to see soldiers tomorrow, and you will not be able to call upon Miss Rowley," Jane grabbed Simon's hand to keep it twitching and knocking over his drink. " I win," She said with glee and a wolfish grin.

" I set your pin money, Lydia, until you're married. You burned my top hat to admire soldiers?"

" Their dashing red coats…" Lydia lost focus immediately, not realizing how fragile her situation was at the given moment.

Mary handed over the family bible to Lydia, smacking her hand with it. " Your pin money is about to be lost entirely," She whispered loudly.

Jane and Lizzy mimicked her. " Oh, Lydia doesn't care," Lizzy declared, drawing their mother's ire. Jane gave Lizzy a look of approbation. " How many more top hats must she destroy-"

" None," Simon complained. " She will not destroy any more top hats," On the life of Lydia, if she knew what was good for her…

Mr. Bennet just picked up his own fork and ate his food in peace. Mrs. Bennet refused to speak to Simon for the rest of the evening. Jane and Lizzy teased him about being sensitive about his clothing, which he pointedly ignored until they started suggesting that it would not hurt to call upon Miss Rowley after he purchased a new top hat. Mrs. Bennet's lip twitched as she wished to say something but refused to give up the grudge.

Restricted from leaving her bedroom except for meals, Lydia pleaded with each of her sisters to spend the day with her. Mary gave her the family bible to read while Jane gave her a quill, ink, and paper so that she could write their aunt and uncle in London. Elizabeth offered to sit with her to take tea for a half hour, an offer refused by the distraught girl. Catherine flaunted the freedom, leaving Lydia beside herself wishing the world would stop treating her like a child that would bring ruin. She was just spirited!

Simon crossed his father's path as both men enjoyed Madeira port before bed. They each waited for the other to speak, neither willing to take the first step. Finally Simon finished his drink and said goodnight. " Are you serious about Miss Rowley?" Loftus asked as his son grabbed the tallow candle, Simon intending to blow it out once he was safe in his own room.

Considering the many attributes he already noted, Simon weighed the choices before him. He was already eight and twenty. He needed a wife. " She is a respectable lady I admire, yes,"

" You will offer to her?" Loftus demanded of his son, tired of the footing around. " If Longbourn is to be yours, you'll need a wife and heir,"

" I know. Goodnight, father," Simon exited the study, candleholder in hand. He mounted the steps with the intent to ask her brother permission for official courtship. He'd need to apply for permission in person, a task he did not look forward to. Without his siblings or parents knowing, the next day he arranged with his Uncle Phillips the plans. He'd leave out the three days after to Derbyshire to apply himself, and if successful, return and make his intentions known to Marina Rowley. If unsuccessful, he'd earn Mr. Rowley's consent. One did not simply abandon their quarry because the hunt and chase proved difficult.

October 23, 1811

A mission lead Fitzwilliam Darcy to Meryton. He noted Mr. Bennet's interest in Marina Rowley. The lady was like a sister to him, and he'd do anything to protect her. She mentioned the arrival of George Wickham in a letter, but the letter did not disturb him. Her mention of Simon Bennet and description of his character and physical appearance signaled an admiration beyond the usual. He pitied that her ankle was sprained and that she needed to walk with a cane, but that never stopped her before. Marina Rowley was a fighter, through and through.

A man who would marry that woman needed to deserve her. Simon's uncle, Mr. Phillips, was a country attorney. A respectable, wealthy middle class man, Mr. Phillips supported his wife's penchant for parties through the law firm's successful luring of clients. He made an appointment with the man to speak to him about the Bennets, lead by a not so respectable Loftus Bennet. They met at the office and secluded themselves away from everyone.

" To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Phillips asked, expecting anything from the man. Wealthy people expected everything and Mr. Darcy could escape the punishment of crime by virtue of his wealth. Since he could read, he could claim right of the clergy. The reading of a biblical passage would work for the first offense, but not a second. A man like Mr. Darcy only needed satisfaction once anyway, Mr. Phillips thought to himself as he sized up the quiet man.

As Mr. Phillips sized up Mr. Darcy, Mr. Darcy wondered at how a landed gentleman could be less respectable than a country attorney. " I wanted to speak on behalf of Mr. Silas Rowley. He is concerned about Mr. Simon Bennet's attentions to his sister, Miss Marina Rowley," He lied. Silas didn't know about Marina's attraction, and she trusted Darcy to give her his honest opinion on the young man.

" Simon is a good boy, Mr. Darcy. If he is interested in the young lady, then her reputation and honor are sure to be respected," Mr. Phillips answered in shock. This was the last thing he expected. Simon assured him that no one knew of his intentions or his interest in the lady. The fact that anyone came to hear to investigate Simon honored him, but all the same his allegiance to the Bennets silenced any following comments. " I can not say more than that,"

Darcy nodded. " It is not her reputation and honor that concerns me, but her heart,"

" Young ladies are oft to fall madly in love," Mr. Phillips agreed, laughing. He stopped laughing, catching his breath. " You fear Simon toying with her heart," Darcy nodded. " Do not fear. If anything, he'll lose interest soon. He usually does," Mr. Phillips wanted to see his nephew married, but he knew it was up to the young man to do that for himself. Until then, he could only pray for Simon Bennet. If the boy were serious, then the future was already set. Simon had a way of procuring exactly what he wanted.

Darcy almost smirked at the exact opposite reaction he'd expect. " That is what I needed to know, Mr. Phillips-"

" I did not mean-"

" Mr. Phillips, I am certain that Mr. Bennet will act within the propriety limits. Thank you for satisfying my curiosity," He excused himself quickly, unsettled and uncertain. Better that he wait out this infatuation before worrying Silas. The man already had enough to handle considering that Georgiana was in an uproar – again.

Georgiana never acted out as much as she did when she married Silas Rowley. He didn't know how Silas tolerated her fits. Without Marina to instigate the trouble, Darcy would've thought Georgie happy and complacent. No. If it wasn't Marina's headstrong behavior and refusal to help Georgiana navigate the parties, invitations, and visitors, then it was Silas refusing to coddle her. Fitz pitied the man, but Silas suffered the fits happily. He even shared that he preferred Georgiana mad at him. It made her the most handsome woman of his acquaintance. Darcy never could bring himself to tell his little sister this and so it was the ongoing personal amusement he looked forward to whenever he called upon his sister and brother-in-law.

This is the Final Edit.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Grimm Reaper**

* * *

October 25, 1811

Catherine, Jane, and Elizabeth admired Mr. Darcy from the window before he departed. " He is handsome," Catherine blushed and fiddled with her bonnet she rescued from Lydia's thievery. " A handsome man such as that should suit you, Lizzy. Jane's preferred man is fair haired and gay," Jane shook her head unable to contain her amusement and accurate observations.

" I prefer a man who is able to enjoy life," Jane shared serenely. " A smile lightens the day, it proves that life is not so intolerable that we are held down by it,"

" Speaking of smiles, Simon obeyed Miss Rowley," Catherine noted. " Mary likes her, and Mary rarely likes anyone,"

" It is odd, isn't it?" Lizzy agreed, turning away from the window as Simon started back to the house. " Did you see the look on Mama's face when Miss Marina said that wealth was not important. Papa said nothing, but Mama was wounded by that comment. Do you think that Mama wishes she and Papa were more intimate?"

Jane mulled it over as she followed Lizzy to Catherine's bedroom. " They are so far apart, more than we were younger, but do you think Miss Marina was right? If we can not trust or esteem our partner, then no amount of wealth will protect us," The sobering truth left them silent until Catherine caught up with them, giddy as a lady falling in love. They all looked forward to their doting on a lady he adored.

Downstairs in the drawing room, Mrs. Bennet vented her anger to Lydia and Mary. " How dare she say that Simon can not be trusted-"

" Mama, she did not say that," Mary corrected her. " If anything, she is fond of Simon. She merely meant to tell the truth-"

" 50,000 pounds is suddenly an unbearable responsibility," Emma sniped. " How will she ever survive?"

" Mama, Miss Rowley is a respectable-" Mary stopped playing.

Mr. Bennet sighed. " I don't want to hear any more of Miss Rowley. Mrs. Bennet, you will respect the lady. Mary, you may call upon her any time you wish. And if Simon has anything to say about the lady, he can speak of it to his conspiring sisters who are embracing the expected betrothal," He looked to both women, who returned to their respective activities. Mary abandoned the drawing room after two more songs, unable to withstand her mother's continuing glare.

Simon hid himself away in the study to write a letter. He desired Marina to be his, and he knew that Mrs. Bennet would stop him from pursuing Miss Rowley any way she could. Alerting Mr. Rowley of his intent before his actual arrival set the right start. Jane and Lizzy would aid him, while Catherine and Mary could run interference with Lydia when he departed tomorrow. He slipped out of the house to deliver the letter to the receiving house in Meryton to escape his mother and his own wild thoughts.

Lydia tried to take a walk, prevented from leaving the house by her father. " You have proven to be a risk we can not let loose, Lydia. Simon is not here to escort you, and I do not trust you to not try to run or hide from your sisters. Too many officers-"

" Mr. Bennet!" Emma paled. " How can you think that-"

" Your brother-in-law said that Lydia only has eyes for sixpence poor officers," Mr. Bennet declared adamantly. He gave up on his newspaper. His eyes were failing him anyway, and he was fighting a headache. " I will not have her embarrassing this family anymore than she already had," The betrayal of brother to sister stunned Mrs. Bennet. Lydia started to cry. She moved to her mother, stopped by her father's raised cane blocking her path. " Go to your room and think hard about why you are in your brother's care. When you think you know why, talk to me, and we will possibly discuss new privileges,"

Emma rose to her feet. " Come with me, Lydie. Your father is being insensitive and controlling,"

" Better now than when the Bennet name is too ruined for redemption," He wished for Simon to inherit the name without needing to prove to the world that he is not incapable or irresponsible. " Mrs. Bennet!" The lady retraced her steps back to the drawing room while Lydia fled to her shared bedroom with Mary. Mr. Bennet motioned her forward. She advanced cautiously, not wishing to suffer this wrath that was a long time coming. " Consider your milliner budget non-existent. I am no longer willing to let you devolve into your sister,"

She opened her mouth and then closed it. " You do not love me," Tears threatened to spill.

" I never loved you, Emma. You simply inherited 5,000 pounds," Loftus told her the truth. " You have ruined our daughters, and now Lydia is ruined. No one in Hertfordshire will think well of her. Even if she marries respectably. Catherine is redeemed, but for how long? Once Jane and Lizzy marry, who will influence her? Mary, who hides in the bible to avoid you?"

Emma started to cry, the anger and grief mixing into a volatile poison to the reality she helped create. Her failure presented itself so clearly and yet she ignored it for so long. " I am sorry,"

Mr. Bennet started to wheeze. " Tell that to Jane, who you pressure to marry well because your lack of tact and mercenary ways isolated the girls from any prospects of marriage. Tell that to Lizzy who you bully because you dislike she's more intelligent and witty than her sisters. Tell that Catherine who has been ignored entirely, along with Mary. Tell that to Lydia, who thinks we are being unfair and that Simon is the enemy," Loftus struggled to breathe, attributing to the culmination of the stress his wife inspired .

Turning on her heel, Emma made to leave the room. Seeing his point been made, Mr. Bennet decided to have a drink in his study. He used the cane to stand when the sudden pain in his chest hit. All his weight rested on the cane, and then he keeled over to the floor gasping for air. At the sound of Mr. Bennet falling, Emma turned. " Mr. Bennet?" She whispered in shock. Tiptoeing closer, she watched him gasp for air, turning red. Gradually he stopping breathing and his body stilled. Emma lowered herself to the floor, sobbing till it hurt to breathe.

Mrs. Hill found her in the doorway, prepared to fetch the smelling salts. " Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Hill," Emma choked out pointing at her dead husband. " He-just-dropped…"

" It is time you rest in your room, Mrs. Bennet," Mrs. Hill said, helping the lady up the stairs. " John, fetch Mr. Phillips in Meryton now. Lucy, find Mr. Bennet and have him write a letter to his uncle in London. Mr. Loftus Bennet is dead in the drawing room," She didn't believe herself as she said the words, relief washing over her as she realized what it meant.

Simon Bennet now inherited Longbourn. Praise the Good Lord for giving them a more sensible leader.

Longbourn's chaos reduced to nothing. At first Simon thought he'd been lied to as part of a joke. A sad, gallow type of humor, but a joke nonetheless. Mrs. Hill escorted him to the drawing room where his father's body had been covered with a sheet. It settled on him like a mountain, crushing any jitters he had about traveling to Derbyshire and officially applying for permission to court a lady. " Mr. Bennet," The magistrate showed with Dr. Jones a half hour later. Simon studied the bottle of Madeira, untouched and afraid to blink, let alone think.

He looked up from the bottle's reflective surface. " Mr. Booth,"

" Your father just collapsed?"

" Yes,"

" The only witness was your stepmother?"

" Yes,"

" My sympathies for your loss, Mr. Bennet," Mr. Cyril Booth, the magistrate of the neighboring village stated. " We will need to speak with your stepmother-"

Simon inhaled sharply. " She is unable to speak coherently currently. I will send for you when she is more recovered," He poured himself a glass of Madeira. Toasting to his father's final reward, Simon sunk into the chair and closed his eyes. The pain just started to overwhelm him. Mrs. Hill closed the door to the study for him. He didn't retire to bed immediately. For over an hour he sat in the darkness waiting for the moment it all ceased to be real.

When he woke with a stiff neck, slouching in the chair, reality firmed beneath him and swallowed him whole once more. While the ladies died their clothes and helped their mother understand exactly what passed, Simon traveled to his uncle's law firm to review the will. As the executor of the will, Mr. Phillips informed Simon he inherited Longbourn. Mrs. Bennet was due 200 pounds per annum per the jointure Loftus Bennet established, reducing the total income he expected to earn from 2,000 to 1,800. Mr. Bennet's investment with Mr. Gardiner earned interest that needed addressed. Simon kept the money and the interest invested in his uncle's textile business as a buffer income that he could draw upon if he needed to.

" Since you've been managing Longbourn from the age of one and twenty, you already know what the state of the estate is. I wish you luck," Robert Phillips pitied the young man. He needed to rebuild what should've been well maintained and deal with a suffering stepmother as well.

This is a Final Edit*

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rebirth of Hope**

* * *

November 27, 1811 – May 2, 1812

After the Netherfield ball, Marina returned to Combe Estate, Derbyshire. Welcomed by her brother and a distraught Georgiana, she settled into her childhood home expecting to settle into the same routine. Instead she found herself missing Hertfordshire. The more she tried to put her finger on what she missed, the harder it was to pinpoint. She disappeared into needlepoint, drawing, painting, and composing music. Georgiana's inability to adapt to the role of mistress of the household forced her to take over at times of high stress.

When Lady Catherine de Bourg visited Georgiana the middle of January, Marina conveniently called upon her cousins. She returned to find Silas speaking privately with the housekeeper. " Do not think you can sneak away. You know Georgie needed-"

Putting her hands in the air, Marina approached slowly, bonnet in hand. " I am not the mistress of Combe Estate. Georgiana is," She retorted calmly. " Do not yell at me. I did not summon Her Ladyship."

He shook his finger at her. " She needed you, and you ran-"

" I did not! Georgiana should stand on her own two feet instead of being coddled, brother. I am not her caretaker. I am not always going to be here. Do not pin this on me. Lady Catherine de Bourg is evil, but manageable. I do not expect her to tell the woman to leave anymore than I expect her to shrink away from her duties as mistress simply because she's afraid of people. It's not my fault that Wickham tricked her-"

" DO NOT mention his name in this household again," Silas raised his voice, stopping himself short of grabbing his sister's arm. Remembering himself, he pulled his hand back. " Go. Leave my sight," Marina's retreating figure infuriated him. How dare she mention the rake's name in his household. What he didn't know was that Georgiana hid behind a greek column wanting to apologize for her panic attack in the middle of Lady Catherine's visit.

She shrunk into the corner more until Silas stormed off to the music room. Clutching her shaking hands until her knuckles hurt, she retreated to her bedroom to retire early for the evening. Marina took her dinner in her bedroom, Silas too furious to speak with either woman. The next day he called upon Darcy to fume with a sympathetic soul.

Two weeks passed before the next disaster struck. Georgiana and Marina purposefully invited guests over each day to dine with the family, forcing Georgiana to exert herself and her authority as the mistress of the household. It tired Silas to not be able to address the problems affecting his wife, but the comfort she started to develop silenced his inner critic to Marina's method of abolition. A surprise caller sent to them by Lady Catherine cornered Marina in the library with an offer of marriage she wanted not part of.

" You are five an twenty without a suitor, Miss Rowley," Mr. Barnard Colborne of Lindsey started out his offer. It should've been the sign that he needed to retreat, rally his spirits, and return with a more suitable approach. " Her Ladyship was very clear on this matter. A lady such as yourself needs a husband who will honor you and lift you from your lower position in society-"

She picked up one of Shakespeare's plays and randomly opened a page to read. Now she understood exactly what she missed about Hertfordshire. He actually listened to her. He took her advice. Silas no longer asked for her advice, and expected her to aid Georgiana without reserve. She hated it. She wasn't a servant that could be used and abused to make another person look better than they were.

" I know that you have rejected suitors before, but never has anyone with my pedigree approached you," He rambled on, as if she still listened. If he bothered to stop looking at the windows or the books or the ceiling and floor he might have noticed. " I claim a Duke as a cousin-"

" First or second?" She quipped.

Mr. Colborne, though he presented the image of a gentleman, acted like a spoiled child. " It does not matter, Miss Rowley. Marina, if I may, I look forward-" He made to grab her hand. She shut the book, leaning as far back in the chair as she could. The two feet between them did not help in the least. " -to the day I can call you Mrs. Barnard Colborne,"

" How much do you earn per annum?" She asked.

He blinked. " Why?"

" A man should be able to support his wife's accustomed lifestyle," She answered evenly. " Can you provide for the lifestyle I am accustomed to?"

They stared each other down, the clock in the background ticking away the seconds. " I earn nearly 800 per annum, Miss Rowley," His jaw worked back and forth. " Combined with the 2,500 pounds of interest from your dowry, we could easily-" She held up her hand.

" No," She rose to her feet and put the book down on the desk. Mr. Colborne's lifeless eyes bore into her. " Mr. Colborne, may the roads be safe," Her hand rested on the doorknob.

His hand pressed against the door at eye level. She took a step back, unintimidated. " You will likely never receive another offer," It might have worked on someone desperate for his connections. Not often one could claim a Duke as a close cousin. Not that often one could expect a man of 800 per annum either.

Marina shrugged. " So be it. Remove your hand and step aside, Mr. Colborne," Seeing himself rejected, he gathered his wounded pride and stepped back.

She missed Simon Bennet. Out of everything Hertfordshire offered, she missed Simon Bennet. She didn't know why, and all she wanted was him to call on her. Mr. Colborne closed the door behind him, exiting the house while he could without Silas Rowley dinging his pride even more.

April 29, 1812

It'd been six months since the Bennets entered mourning, and Simon finally permitted himself to become acquainted with Mr. Silas Rowley again. He inquired after Marina specifically, relieved to learn that his favorite lady had not accepted any offer of marriage. The back and forth communication between Silas Rowley and Simon Bennet lasted three weeks before Silas Rowley called upon the man so interested in his sister. The family entered half mourning and were permitted to be more friendly with their neighbors once more, which relieved Lydia. Being locked in the home with her sisters and Simon forcing her to read numerous books on ladylike etiquette, she had the chance to prove that she could behave much better than before.

Emma Bennet refused to comply with Simon's orders most of the time. He allowed her to stay in the main bedroom connected to his father's empty bedroom by a door separate from the entrances from the hall. Until he married, he would allow her to stay there. Once he married, she would move into another bedroom without argument. He paid her the 200 pounds for the year as early as he could so that she did not bother him. If she spent more than her means, she would need to cooperate with him or go without.

Upon closer review of the income, Simon could not believe his father put nearly 50 pounds to Emma on top of her wardrobe allowance. 50 pounds purchased the coal for the house for the annum. That was nearly two to three servants annual wages. 50 pounds for a woman who could not behave respectably did not make sense to him. The wardrobe allowance wasn't even properly tracked – or to be more accurate, how much Emma overspent each time she shopped. The pin money for the girls were much less, with Lydia's slightly more inflated. Simon expected this from the fact his father hated having her fuss about until she 'got her way'.

Miss Green, the governess Miss Chambers recommended, joined the family and started to work the girls into more acceptable behavior. Jane and Elizabeth required nothing. Mary and Catherine required more structured training on how to interact with people; while Lydia was treated like a child, put through the initial behaviors expected and gradually progressed to her current level – being considered a young lady of her age while not yet considered a proper lady by society's views. Simon promised everyone but Lydia a season in London and coordinated the efforts with his Uncle Edward.

His father's death turned into an amazing opportunity he refused to relinquish. Silas Rowley witnessed his efforts firsthand as Mary and Catherine played a duet while Jane and Elizabeth entertained Silas until Simon was ready for him. Lydia quietly marked out a needlepoint outline in the corner with a quill, allowing the material to absorb the ink. Simon finally summoned Silas into the study and firmly shut the door. " How may I assist you, Mr. Rowley?" He seated himself in the seat his father would have normally occupied.

" My sister will be returning to Hertfordshire," Silas said directly, knowing that to avoid the matter would only prolong the inevitable. " She has not been informed of your interest, although I suspect that she was aware of your interest before the loss of your father,"

Simon was glad he didn't extend his sympathies. Every patron of every notable family already called upon him to extend them, and every time he thanked them and asked that they do not disturb his stepmother. " I called upon her and she called upon my sisters, yes, but there was no clear indication that I would offer," It was more like an unspoken infatuation that teetered onto something more genuine that both felt but neither openly acknowledged.

" She will be staying with Mr. Bingley at Netherfield," Silas said. He noticed the change in his sister. She treated people less like the enemy and more like a person with flaws. She still acted as if her fortune handicapped her, and when Mr. Colborne acted as if she would accept his hand based on his connections to a Duke, she refused him. The abusive language he used against her coupled with the raised volume of his voice confirmed a suspicion that gave him hope. A long two hour discussion of Hertfordshire weaseled out just who earned her trust – A Mr. Simon Bennet. Darcy's investigation into the young man produced positive results Silas could not ignore.

He expected the man to call upon him, until Darcy revealed that Mr. Loftus Bennet ascended to the Good Lord's arms. When he received Simon's letter, he fully intended to call upon the young man to better expose his intentions for Marina. So far the man did not disappoint him. " I will make my declaration after they are settled, Mr. Rowley. As it stands, I have obligations that need attended to and will not be able to dedicate much time to a courtship,"

" Marina does not expect a courtship, Mr. Bennet. She is aware of Mr. Bennet's passing and understands that the mourning period prevents it,"

" My father's passing is most unfortunate, but he lived a long life, Mr. Rowley. Marina will not be expected to mourn with the family. By the time we wed, it will be the end of the period, and Jane and Elizabeth will be going to London for their season," He explained briefly. " Was Miss Green in the drawing room?"

He assumed Miss Green was the governess that Miss Chambers referenced once. " No,"

" I need to speak to her. I would extend the offer for you to dine with us, but I would not wish to subject you to my step-mother," Simon said bluntly. He finally calmed her more frequent lack of reservation, but there were still lapses that convinced him that she would never really change. " Do you have a room in Meryton? We have a spare room-"

" I am returning to Derbyshire. My wife is pregnant, and we are expecting family to visit," Silas relieved him of the added stress. " I will be touch again,"

Simon walked the man to the door. " How is Miss Marina taking to the idea of being an aunt?" He could see her as the overprotective hovering guardian that refused anyone unfamiliar near.

" Mrs. Rowley is exiling her from the estate for being overbearing," Silas laughed, thinking back to Georgiana's exact wording. " Marina is taking the exiling as well as a lady who likes to travel would take it. I am trusting you'll be a gentleman when you make your declaration," Simon's confusion further improved him in Silas's good book.

Simon wished him the best of luck in his travels, turning around to find Elizabeth standing at the corner waiting for the all clear. He opened his arm to her, and she walked into his embrace. " How did Lydia behave?" He asked, expecting the truth. Jane liked to deflect, and Mary and Catherine danced around the question afraid to commit. He didn't blame the girls. Lately his temper has been volatile, but he never blamed any of them for the family's standing. He blamed it purely on his father and step-mother.

" She said not a word," Elizabeth answered him. " Why was Mr. Rowley here?"

" He informed me that your dearest friend from Derbyshire is returning to Hertfordshire,"

" Marina? She alluded, but I didn't dare believe,"

Simon walked her back to the drawing room. " I will make a declaration to her, and if she accepts, the union will take place within two months. I want to ensure she does not need to take part in our mourning," Lucy opened the door for them.

This is the Final Edit. *

* * *

**Chapter 6: Two Become One**

* * *

May 4 - 17, 1812

The regiment moved to Brighton, relieving Simon of the worry that Lydia might run off with one of the officers. Between Marina's constant calling upon his sisters, his calling on Marina every other day, and the widowed Mrs. Bennet insisting that Jane and Elizabeth travel to London for a season without the interference of Marina Rowley, Lydia couldn't escape Longbourn. Catherine whined about not being able to go to London, soothed only by the tantalizing promise of something greater.

" I wouldn't worry about it, Catherine," Marina comforted her. " While Jane and Elizabeth are to go to London with their Uncle, you and Mary will be traveling with Simon and I to Bath. With the affairs at Longbourn in order, Simon will be able to honeymoon properly,"

Emma's head whipped up from her needlepoint of a rose and its many petals. She'd taken up more complicated images to better focus her frustrated attentions. Simon threatened to lock her in the room if she did not stop her favoritism of the girls, so every word she said needed to withstand scrutiny. " And what of Lydia?"

" Lydia will be staying here, and the Phillips will be checking in on her," Marina answered her. " We would have invited her but as we will be attending assemblies while we are in Bath, and a private party that one of my childhood friends is hosting, she will not be able to attend. Since she is not out, it would be a punishment to her, regardless of her actually visiting Bath,"

Mrs. Bennet's lips twitched. " Sea bathing is good for the body, why should she be refrained from that?" Her tone took on a dark, defensive nature that threatened pain if Marina answered poorly.

Mary started to say something before reaching for Jane's hand. Jane helped turned the music sheets for her and acted as a shield. " Mama, Lydia may know how to act like a lady, but I assure you she is still the childish, spoiled brat that she's always been," She no longer feared her mother's wrath quite as much as she did when their father was still alive. " She would only act out once in Bath, to ruin the honeymoon on purpose," Catherine nodded, predicting that Lydia's childishness would increase once Simon actually married Marina.

" And you must consider that she would not be able to attend any parties or assemblies. She is not out, and Simon would not allow a caller until she is at least of age 17. She is still only 15, 16 in June," Elizabeth pointed out smartly. " It is wise of Uncle Phillips to take responsibility for her. He wants what is best for her, and she enjoys Aunt Phillip's company immensely,"

" Cards does not compare to sea bathing," The widow's response preceded Lydia's entrance. Lydia dropped into a chair next to her mother and complained of feeling fat. " Lydia, has your aunt said if she is throwing any parties?"

Lydia cast dirty looks at all her sisters. " She said that all parties are to exclude me, a promise she made to Simon," Marina chuckled, igniting the flame. " Is this pleasurable to you, Miss Rowley? To toy with this family, offer it string to pull on and then yank the string away from the rest?"

" Pleasurable? No. Hardly pleasurable given the fact that you are your brother's responsibility until you are married. No one will want to married a ruined lady. But all that aside, you dislike me, because I don't bend to your will. I'm not your sister, I see your flaws more clearly and am less likely to dismiss them. When I marry your brother, I will push you to reform even more than he is because I am concerned about your future. About your sister's future. You impact them, they impact you. Families hold together, good and bad, and disowning you, in my eyes, is unnecessary. You're an intelligent, manipulative-"

" Manipulative!" Mrs. Bennet burst.

Marina ignored her and kept on. " Manipulative, excessively impulsive, and ignorant of society's standards because your mother allowed you to grow up without structure. You are not a bad person, you are just accustomed to always getting what you want. You can't do that with me, so you will attack me. Attack your brother even. You put down Elizabeth, mock Mary, and belittle Catherine. You hope Jane will marry well so that your fortune is made, and on the chance she does not, you have nothing to recommend you, and you know this. It's not just fear prohibiting your advancement in society, but your need for attention. Fact is, sisters like you are the sisters that end up with child outside of wedlock, and are sent to live with their maiden aunts until the babes are put into orphanages so that you can have a fresh future with a possible marriage."

Jane and Elizabeth looked down and away, Mary boldly seconding Marina's long winded put down with a raise of her hand. Catherine grabbed Marina's hand with both her own. " She's right, Mama. I don't trust Lydia for a moment. Especially if she were to associate with Sarah Long or Maria Lucas. They are all as empty headed as she is. But if she were to prove herself-"

" An opportunity such as properly conducting herself while in Meryton on multiple occasions," Jane suggested. " Truly, Mama, you can not fault Miss Rowley for stating what the rest of the Shire believes as well. Papa neglected us all, but not criminally. Lydia could use structure, even if it is foreign to her,"

Lydia pouted. " Why is everyone against me? It is not my fault that I-"

" Your fault or not, it must be cured," Mary declared. " It does not mean that you need to be demure, just contain yourself around guests and in public settings. We have tried to help you understand this-" Emma tossed down the needlepoint in extreme frustration, tears overwhelming her. Mary ignored the tears, Catherine apologizing for being too harsh. "-and you always ran off to avoid it,"

Rolling her eyes, Lydia put herself in a corner with bonnets, lace, ribbon, and a sheet of paper with ink and pen. No one wasted another moment scolding her or Mrs. Bennet. Both parties understood their guilt in the affair and both parties refused to take responsibility for it. Jane asked about Georgiana's health, and how Mr. Rowley took to preparing for fatherhood. Elizabeth related her experience with the Gardiner's wet nurse and how close Charity Gardiner was to her children whereas most wealthy families hardly ever applied themselves in raising their children – just creating and birthing them.

Marina assured Elizabeth that while a wet nurse did nurse them, their mother and father actively guided them since they could crawl until the day of their final breath. " Silas and I were often punished for the trouble we'd find ourselves in. He was 10, and I was 7. We snuck out the house at dawn to play hide and seek in the fields, and our governess was beside herself with worry. We must have been playing for an hour before one of the farmers found us and escorted us back to the capable care of Mrs. Gramble. We weren't allowed outside for the next three days…" She stopped smiling as she considered the ramifications of a 15 year old and young man doing the same thing. " What it means to be a child. Nothing is expected of you, but to follow your parent's will, and eventually you learn how to tiptoe around the lines without being noticed by society,"

" And how do you tiptoe around the lines, Miss Rowley?" Lydia asked with some civility.

Choosing her words wisely, Marina appreciated the civility nonetheless. " You practice the best of manners in company and reserve the snide remarks for the privacy of your family and only your family. No servants. Naturally if you must slip up, then do so in whispers, not screeching. Screeching attracts attention and when you're insulting anyone, you want less attention, not more. It is okay to laugh, but laugh softly. And laugh at the appropriate comments. All you should care for is fashion, etiquette, and more fashion. Oh, and providing an heir,"

" Unless, you're a male, then you are permitted certain privileges," Simon finished for Marina in surprise that she would tell Lydia how to skirt propriety properly. " Essentially an heir is all important, and the image matters more than the truth. Of course, Marina is right. If you want to be educated on the political atmosphere, then do so discreetly. And more importantly, never forget that your family loves you. Not everything will be given to you, but what is given to you is given with love,"

The drawing room fell silent as Lydia accepted that they didn't hate her. They just cared, cared far too much for her comfort. Mary's adamant distrust wounded Lydia. She resolved herself to at least make peace with Mary in attempt to earn back some privileges. She wouldn't admit it but it eased her heart and mind to know that her sisters supported her. If their opinions of her character improved, she would much, much happier. Once Marina departed for the day, Jane and Elizabeth stole away their bedroom while Kitty escaped to the garden for some fresh air. Emma claimed faintness and retired to her room until dinner. The fashionable time to take dinner, at 5 o'clock, left her famished most days, and she refused to give in to the temptation to eat more than she ought to.

Lydia made some excuse about needing to finish her hankerchief. She already finished the piece two days ago and had it on display in her bedroom. None of her sisters remarked on the quality of her stitching, and she started to wonder if they really cared if she improved or not as long as they weren't tarnished by association to her. Mary plucked at the keys, experimenting with the various notes strung together. " Mary, you play the pianoforte very well,"

" I do not need your approval, Lydia," Mary answered immediately. " I am too tired of your manipulations, so do not attempt it,"

" Mama never compliments you," Lydia whined. She was trying to do right and Mary rejected it!

Her older sister turned at the waist to face her. " Lydia, I do not need Mama's approval either," The hardness on her sister's plain visage upset the younger lady. All those years of teasing took its toll on Mary. It probably didn't help that Lydia needed her support to even be considered 'ready for society' by the other sisters.

Picking at her nails, Lydia wished Mary didn't make this so hard. Bad enough she was pleading with the forgotten, overlooked middle sister. If anyone witnessed it, she'd never live it down. " Well, you still play well. I wish I could play half as well as you," Miss Green informed Lydia that the music lessons would follow the art lessons. Music was more encompassing and between all the sisters, she could not find the time to instruct Lydia on the instrument.

Mary seemed to accept the peace offering, scant as it was. She started playing again. " I am not mad at you, Lydia. We are still sisters, after all. I just wish…you understood what you do more often than you ever did before. We are all flawed and beautiful, made in the image of our creator. If he wished you the way you are, he had a good reason for it. Moderation goes the distance," Lydia listened to Mary preach, grateful that someone appreciated her spontaneity, even if only because their creator made it so.

" I understand better now." Lydia answered her neutrally. If she could skirt the line of propriety without actually crossing it….now that was a challenge she could embrace wholeheartedly.

This is the Final Edit*

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Little Instruction**

* * *

May 4 - 17, 1812

The regiment moved to Brighton, relieving Simon of the worry that Lydia might run off with one of the officers. Between Marina's constant calling upon his sisters, his calling on Marina every other day, and the widowed Mrs. Bennet insisting that Jane and Elizabeth travel to London for a season without the interference of Marina Rowley, Lydia couldn't escape Longbourn. Catherine whined about not being able to go to London, soothed only by the tantalizing promise of something greater.

" I wouldn't worry about it, Catherine," Marina comforted her. " While Jane and Elizabeth are to go to London with their Uncle, you and Mary will be traveling with Simon and I to Bath. With the affairs at Longbourn in order, Simon will be able to honeymoon properly,"

Emma's head whipped up from her needlepoint of a rose and its many petals. She'd taken up more complicated images to better focus her frustrated attentions. Simon threatened to lock her in the room if she did not stop her favoritism of the girls, so every word she said needed to withstand scrutiny. " And what of Lydia?"

" Lydia will be staying here, and the Phillips will be checking in on her," Marina answered her. " We would have invited her but as we will be attending assemblies while we are in Bath, and a private party that one of my childhood friends is hosting, she will not be able to attend. Since she is not out, it would be a punishment to her, regardless of her actually visiting Bath,"

Mrs. Bennet's lips twitched. " Sea bathing is good for the body, why should she be refrained from that?" Her tone took on a dark, defensive nature that threatened pain if Marina answered poorly.

Mary started to say something before reaching for Jane's hand. Jane helped turned the music sheets for her and acted as a shield. " Mama, Lydia may know how to act like a lady, but I assure you she is still the childish, spoiled brat that she's always been," She no longer feared her mother's wrath quite as much as she did when their father was still alive. " She would only act out once in Bath, to ruin the honeymoon on purpose," Catherine nodded, predicting that Lydia's childishness would increase once Simon actually married Marina.

" And you must consider that she would not be able to attend any parties or assemblies. She is not out, and Simon would not allow a caller until she is at least of age 17. She is still only 15, 16 in June," Elizabeth pointed out smartly. " It is wise of Uncle Phillips to take responsibility for her. He wants what is best for her, and she enjoys Aunt Phillip's company immensely,"

" Cards does not compare to sea bathing," The widow's response preceded Lydia's entrance. Lydia dropped into a chair next to her mother and complained of feeling fat. " Lydia, has your aunt said if she is throwing any parties?"

Lydia cast dirty looks at all her sisters. " She said that all parties are to exclude me, a promise she made to Simon," Marina chuckled, igniting the flame. " Is this pleasurable to you, Miss Rowley? To toy with this family, offer it string to pull on and then yank the string away from the rest?"

" Pleasurable? No. Hardly pleasurable given the fact that you are your brother's responsibility until you are married. No one will want to married a ruined lady. But all that aside, you dislike me, because I don't bend to your will. I'm not your sister, I see your flaws more clearly and am less likely to dismiss them. When I marry your brother, I will push you to reform even more than he is because I am concerned about your future. About your sister's future. You impact them, they impact you. Families hold together, good and bad, and disowning you, in my eyes, is unnecessary. You're an intelligent, manipulative-"

" Manipulative!" Mrs. Bennet burst.

Marina ignored her and kept on. " Manipulative, excessively impulsive, and ignorant of society's standards because your mother allowed you to grow up without structure. You are not a bad person, you are just accustomed to always getting what you want. You can't do that with me, so you will attack me. Attack your brother even. You put down Elizabeth, mock Mary, and belittle Catherine. You hope Jane will marry well so that your fortune is made, and on the chance she does not, you have nothing to recommend you, and you know this. It's not just fear prohibiting your advancement in society, but your need for attention. Fact is, sisters like you are the sisters that end up with child outside of wedlock, and are sent to live with their maiden aunts until the babes are put into orphanages so that you can have a fresh future with a possible marriage."

Jane and Elizabeth looked down and away, Mary boldly seconding Marina's long winded put down with a raise of her hand. Catherine grabbed Marina's hand with both her own. " She's right, Mama. I don't trust Lydia for a moment. Especially if she were to associate with Sarah Long or Maria Lucas. They are all as empty headed as she is. But if she were to prove herself-"

" An opportunity such as properly conducting herself while in Meryton on multiple occasions," Jane suggested. " Truly, Mama, you can not fault Miss Rowley for stating what the rest of the Shire believes as well. Papa neglected us all, but not criminally. Lydia could use structure, even if it is foreign to her,"

Lydia pouted. " Why is everyone against me? It is not my fault that I-"

" Your fault or not, it must be cured," Mary declared. " It does not mean that you need to be demure, just contain yourself around guests and in public settings. We have tried to help you understand this-" Emma tossed down the needlepoint in extreme frustration, tears overwhelming her. Mary ignored the tears, Catherine apologizing for being too harsh. "-and you always ran off to avoid it,"

Rolling her eyes, Lydia put herself in a corner with bonnets, lace, ribbon, and a sheet of paper with ink and pen. No one wasted another moment scolding her or Mrs. Bennet. Both parties understood their guilt in the affair and both parties refused to take responsibility for it. Jane asked about Georgiana's health, and how Mr. Rowley took to preparing for fatherhood. Elizabeth related her experience with the Gardiner's wet nurse and how close Charity Gardiner was to her children whereas most wealthy families hardly ever applied themselves in raising their children – just creating and birthing them.

Marina assured Elizabeth that while a wet nurse did nurse them, their mother and father actively guided them since they could crawl until the day of their final breath. " Silas and I were often punished for the trouble we'd find ourselves in. He was 10, and I was 7. We snuck out the house at dawn to play hide and seek in the fields, and our governess was beside herself with worry. We must have been playing for an hour before one of the farmers found us and escorted us back to the capable care of Mrs. Gramble. We weren't allowed outside for the next three days…" She stopped smiling as she considered the ramifications of a 15 year old and young man doing the same thing. " What it means to be a child. Nothing is expected of you, but to follow your parent's will, and eventually you learn how to tiptoe around the lines without being noticed by society,"

" And how do you tiptoe around the lines, Miss Rowley?" Lydia asked with some civility.

Choosing her words wisely, Marina appreciated the civility nonetheless. " You practice the best of manners in company and reserve the snide remarks for the privacy of your family and only your family. No servants. Naturally if you must slip up, then do so in whispers, not screeching. Screeching attracts attention and when you're insulting anyone, you want less attention, not more. It is okay to laugh, but laugh softly. And laugh at the appropriate comments. All you should care for is fashion, etiquette, and more fashion. Oh, and providing an heir,"

" Unless, you're a male, then you are permitted certain privileges," Simon finished for Marina in surprise that she would tell Lydia how to skirt propriety properly. " Essentially an heir is all important, and the image matters more than the truth. Of course, Marina is right. If you want to be educated on the political atmosphere, then do so discreetly. And more importantly, never forget that your family loves you. Not everything will be given to you, but what is given to you is given with love,"

The drawing room fell silent as Lydia accepted that they didn't hate her. They just cared, cared far too much for her comfort. Mary's adamant distrust wounded Lydia. She resolved herself to at least make peace with Mary in attempt to earn back some privileges. She wouldn't admit it but it eased her heart and mind to know that her sisters supported her. If their opinions of her character improved, she would much, much happier. Once Marina departed for the day, Jane and Elizabeth stole away their bedroom while Kitty escaped to the garden for some fresh air. Emma claimed faintness and retired to her room until dinner. The fashionable time to take dinner, at 5 o'clock, left her famished most days, and she refused to give in to the temptation to eat more than she ought to.

Lydia made some excuse about needing to finish her hankerchief. She already finished the piece two days ago and had it on display in her bedroom. None of her sisters remarked on the quality of her stitching, and she started to wonder if they really cared if she improved or not as long as they weren't tarnished by association to her. Mary plucked at the keys, experimenting with the various notes strung together. " Mary, you play the pianoforte very well,"

" I do not need your approval, Lydia," Mary answered immediately. " I am too tired of your manipulations, so do not attempt it,"

" Mama never compliments you," Lydia whined. She was trying to do right and Mary rejected it!

Her older sister turned at the waist to face her. " Lydia, I do not need Mama's approval either," The hardness on her sister's plain visage upset the younger lady. All those years of teasing took its toll on Mary. It probably didn't help that Lydia needed her support to even be considered 'ready for society' by the other sisters.

Picking at her nails, Lydia wished Mary didn't make this so hard. Bad enough she was pleading with the forgotten, overlooked middle sister. If anyone witnessed it, she'd never live it down. " Well, you still play well. I wish I could play half as well as you," Miss Green informed Lydia that the music lessons would follow the art lessons. Music was more encompassing and between all the sisters, she could not find the time to instruct Lydia on the instrument.

Mary seemed to accept the peace offering, scant as it was. She started playing again. " I am not mad at you, Lydia. We are still sisters, after all. I just wish…you understood what you do more often than you ever did before. We are all flawed and beautiful, made in the image of our creator. If he wished you the way you are, he had a good reason for it. Moderation goes the distance," Lydia listened to Mary preach, grateful that someone appreciated her spontaneity, even if only because their creator made it so.

" I understand better now." Lydia answered her neutrally. If she could skirt the line of propriety without actually crossing it….now that was a challenge she could embrace wholeheartedly.

This is the Final Edit*

* * *

**Chapter 8: Wounded Hearts and Minds**

* * *

May 18 – July 13, 1812

It was an odd thing to see at first, especially while the family was still in mourning. Lydia actually listened to Marina. It started out gradually, advice on the side that Lydia asked for discreetly to avoid embarrassment. No one said a word until Simon volunteered to take Lydia into Meryton to have a new dress made as an apology for not being able to take her Bath. She jumped from her seat and caught herself midway, sitting back down and schooling her face into a simple smile. Jane nudged Elizabeth, who nodded in approval in Lydia's direction. Lydia's smugness increased.

" Will Marina join us?" Lydia asked.

Simon sipped his tea while reading the newspaper. " If you would like. I can not imagine that she would say no," He liked the closeness his sisters shared with his betrothed. Mary adored Marina and her love of music. Catherine trusted Marina, and Elizabeth considered the woman like a bosom sister. Jane refused to offer any sisterly closeness more than necessary, which stymied Simon. Jane was the sister that everyone loved unconditionally. Hertfordshire thought the world of her. Why did she not care for his darling betrothed?

He made a mental note to ask Jane about that later. " Lydia, start thinking of what you'd like your next dress to look like, and I will write a missive to Marina. We will start out as soon as I hear a reply back," Lydia moved quickly to give him paper, ink, and pen. " Should I know something, Lydie?" He teased her.

" No! I mean it's just that you are the perfect balance for each other. You're more like our father than you think. Right down to the newspaper and tea," Simon shook his head, appreciating the comparison. " Unlike Mama, Marina restrains herself. Most. Of the time,"

" Sounds accurate," Simon chuckled as he started out with the purpose of the missive. " So why are we the perfect balance for each other?" He needed to hear this, or else he'd never be able to leave it be.

His youngest sister hovered over his shoulder as he penned the missive. Her gaze focused on the wording, noting the use of affectionate terms Darling and Dear. " She's clearly able to hold her own when you are stubborn. You jump at her requests, and she's more than happy to make you very respectable. Even agreed to you building a servant's wing on Longbourn without argument. If there's a fault in the pairing, it is that you are perhaps too similar. I hope for the sake of you both that you do not become our late father and Mama," Her hand rested on his shoulder.

Sensing vulnerability, he reached up with his free hand. " I give you my word that Marina and I will not be our parents. Consider our similarities to amount to something more volatile. It's very relieving to yell, instead of being silent and stewing in the resentment," Placing a brotherly peck on her knuckles, he caught Jane squirming in discomfort. Something was definitely wrong with Jane. What did she have against Marina?

" Maybe if Mama yelled more," Lydia mused.

Elizabeth shook her head. " Yelling does not solve much if the parties are unwilling to forgive, which is something that Marina is quite generous about. Her neutrality is enviable," Her quickness to form opinions often left parties upset, and forgiveness was always given after she earned it. " Jane, what do you think?"

" About?" The eldest Bennet sister replied keeping her eye on the drawing before her.

" Yelling," Lydia said. While she still held her usual spirit, it tempered by Miss Green's numerous lessons on etiquette.

Jane sighed. " Yelling is pointless, Lydia. Lizzy do not look at me like that," Without warning Jane left the drawing room.

All the siblings turned to each other in equal confusion. Simon finished the missive and sent it off with a messenger, Lydia skipped to her room to pick out a bonnet and which redingote she would take. Elizabeth waited till it was just her and Simon. " Simon, have you noticed the change in Jane?"

He finished the short letter, cutting the excess paper with a sharp blade and placing it off to the side. Folding the paper and carefully dripping the wax onto the paper, he reached for the Bennet seal. Pressing the stamp into soft wax, he breathed on the finished seal. " Withdrawing from everything?"

" And being critical of everything that concerns Marina. Except when it comes to reforming Lydia, that is. Do you think she's afraid?" The more Elizabeth thought on it, Jane never once needed to fear for anything. With Marina marrying their brother, for the first time, Jane would be dethroned as the most respected female in the household and to bear the name. " Afraid of being forgotten?" No one ever overlooked Jane.

The absurdity of it struck Simon like a palm slap across the cheek. " She was always everyone favorite, and now Marina sweeps in and takes the attention-" Well, it did make sense. A healthy dose of jealousy courtesy of their mother's favoritism could tarnish the serenity many long associated with Jane Bennet.

" Marina would be able to spend 2,000 pounds on whim and not require your permission, after all," Elizabeth said enviously as she continued to repair her favorite dress. " You think that she's intimidated by the wealth?"

" I know what it is," Simon declared triumphantly. " Having two Elizabeths in one household is simply too much for her nerves," Elizabeth ceased to sew because she laughed until it hurt to breathe. " This is becoming unbearable. She confides in you, and you are a most astute observer," Elizabeth shook her head catching her breath, and he pushed harder. She pushed back. He buried her with the promise of paying for a few new additions to her wardrobe if she wormed the answer out of Jane.

On her way out, Elizabeth warned Simon that if this ruined her bond with Jane, she would make him suffer. She didn't mind in the least though. Whatever was bothering her sister, she needed to remove it from Longbourn.

Upstairs secluded in her bedroom, Jane read the letter sent to her by Caroline Bingley. It spoke of Charles marrying a lady with a dowry of 17,000 pounds. She received the letter a week ago and didn't share with anyone, not even Elizabeth. Seeing Simon and Marina together, it made her wonder if she lost the opportunity to marry someone she could've esteemed. Miss Bingley's taunting wounded her gentle nature, making her wish she were more jaded like Marina Rowley or carefree like Lydia.

A knock on her door and she tossed the letter into the fire. " Come in," She called out, her voice shaking.

Elizabeth entered. " Jane, did Marina say something to you?"

" Why would you ask that?" Jane knew that she'd been out of sorts, but she'd been grieving her father, more than their mother or younger sisters.

Elizabeth walked to the window and put her back to Jane to make her sister feel more at ease. She wanted to hug Jane, but Jane didn't need a hug right now. Jane needed to know that her privacy was respected, regardless of how often their mother tried to breech it. " You do not normally walk out of the room when questioned,"

" I miss our father's wit and mockery. Mama is beside herself in grief, and no one tries to talk to her. Simon…treats her like a plague, and Marina is so harsh to her. She's grieving and all anyone can do is remind her of how she failed. We are supporting each other, but no one is supporting her," Jane grabbed her favorite shawl and buried herself in it. She curled up in the chair by the fire, grateful for the company.

" Marina is guarding our respectability," Elizabeth defended her soon to be new sister. " Mama wronged us all, and this is the culminating peak of the backlash, Jane. It is wrong, but it is the reality. It's not just Mama though. It's something else. If it was just Mama, you would be in her room day in and day out comforting her," Elizabeth wanted to turn around, but she heard a sniffle. If Jane started crying, they would never move past this point.

Jane wiped away tears. " Mr. Bingley is marrying a Miss Clara Flint, and they are going to settle at Netherfield. He is going to purchase Netherfield and settle in Hertfordshire. They are going to be accompanied by her cousins, Gideon Wilder and Matthais Wilder. Gideon Wilder the elder brother and Matthais the younger. They are in search of wives. Caroline suggested that I might be a good match to them, if they could see past my small dowry," She studied her sister's back, loathing their mother's inability to be proper and their late father's lack of economical living.

Finally turning around, Elizabeth sat herself on the bed. " Jane, you are not responsible for our well being. Your dowry is of no concern to anyone. Our connections have risen by having Marina as a sister. Simon is going to put more toward our dowries. Lydia is actually listening to Marina-"

" That's because Marina is Lydia, Lizzy. Marina just knows how to appear respectable and be respectable. But at the heart, Marina is still as wild as Lydia in spirit. Lydia becoming like Marina is not a bad thing. It's just – Mama will see it as betrayal, and Lydia still listens to Mama. Whatever Marina changes, Mama could change it back,"

Elizabeth knelt in front of Jane. " What is the best way to please Lydia?"

" By giving her attention," Jane answered, sneezing into her handcloth.

" And who gives her attention?" Elizabeth pressed.

Jane breathed more clearly. " Marina Rowley,"

" Allow Marina and Lydia to bond like sisters. She is very much a governess to the girl. Mama can not interfere with Simon's will. All will work out, I promise," Elizabeth promised her. Jane tried to smile but couldn't.

Jane trusted in Elizabeth, while her lack of faith in Lydia left her bereft. Marina called upon Lydia days later, and with her she carried her drawing portfolio. Together the ladies laid out the silohuettes of various acquaintances in a pleasing order and debated creating a larger, personal portfolio simply titled ' Bennet'. " If Kitty were willing to add her own drawings, it would be grand," Lydia said wistfully.

They sat in the drawing room alone. Jane and Elizabeth comforted their mother while Catherine and Mary visited their Aunt and Uncle in Meryton. Simon walked the grounds with Mr. Thorne to review the plots that needed attention, roads and fences that needed repaired, and then later, to meet with Sir William to discuss the possibility of Charlotte Lucas accompanying Elizabeth to London when his sister took her season.

" Give her time, Lydia. You must remember, you are changing. They do not know if this is temporary or permanent," Marina advised her. " Miss Green tells me you favor landscapes and shy away from drawing people. Why?"

" People are too difficult to draw-"

" Nothing is impossible. You can not improve if you do not attempt it," Marina encouraged her as she studied her own quick sketches of people in everyday, active poses. " Trust me when I say that improvement is its own reward," It certainly silenced Lady Catherine de Bourg and the other ladies who felt she needed reminded of her lowered status due to association to her father and his scandalous loss.

Lydia reached for her drawing paper, set aside in a chest. " Might I draw you then?"

" By all means. How would you like me to sit?"

" As you are," Picking up the quill and dipping it in the ink, Lydia started out with a thick line, thinning it out quickly before it blotted the paper too much. " Why do you visit me? Am I a charity case, Marina?" Lydia figured if she could not rely on her mother for support, then she needed to reach out. Currently the enemy was her only ally, an ally that Miss Green approved of. If Miss Green approved of Miss Rowley, then Lydia needed to reexamine everyone she associated with.

" No," Marina chuckled. It did appear that way, didn't it? " You have a thirst for livelihood, and Netherfield is so quiet these days. With Charles off in London with his betrothed, I have the house to myself. It is so lonely there,"

She never thought of Netherfield as anything more than a grand home. Lydia bit her lip, as she concentrated on sketching the outline of the pose. " Do you like Longbourn then? Better than Netherfield, that is," Her eyes kept lifting off the page, and as she glanced up for reference, she caught Marina fiddling with her dress skirt. What had the soon to be married lady so anxious?

" Longbourn is…cozy," Marina answered.

Lydia snorted. " Crowded," The small home prevented any real privacy. The residency wing was shared with the servants and prevented any visitors having more than two rooms. The drawing room and dining room were often taken over whenever the weather turned unbearable in the winter. They hid in the garden and took long walks to Meryton or Lucas Lodge in the summer time to enjoy the weather. When Mr. Bennet was still alive, they never could escape their mother. Lydia preferred a large house to hide in where they did not need to talk to each other, much less acknowledge their needy mother.

" No. Cozy. Small homes are easier to heat." Putting her portfolio aside, Marina gazed out the window from the settee. " Netherfield is an empty shell, a blank character without life breathed into it. It's a ballroom without the music and guests."

At least Netherfield had a ballroom, Lydia thought to herself as she shaded in the printed cotton dress over the rough figure. " Why not build a ballroom instead of a servants wing?"

" The current servants rooms could be converted into residential rooms," Her soon to be sister-in-law explained. " There is the matter of appeasing your mother as well,"

" Mama does not need a large room, Marina," Lydia caught herself saying before she realized she said anything at all. " If you renovated a room and added new furniture and new draperies, Mama would not mind you removing her from the main bedrooms at all," She pulled back the quill and rotated her wrist. The lady did not look convinced at all, if the raised eyebrow meant anything.

Simon knocked on the door out of courtesy. He seated himself next to the fire without a word to his sister or his betrothed. The ladies prattled on about what colors would suit Longbourn and the current architecture trends, slowly but surely agreeing that if they could only find out what Mrs. Emma Bennet preferred, she'd be very happier in a smaller room. Simon thoroughly doubted it and did not disillusion the colluding ladies.

This is the Final Edit*

* * *

**Chapter 9: When Mice Play**

* * *

July 14 – July 19, 1812

As the date rapidly approached, Simon scrambled to set his affairs in order. Between Mr. Thorne, Mr. Phillips, Sir William Lucas, and Mr. Bingley, he felt as if his hand would cramp from the various letters of instructions. With Marina's advice, he congratulated Mr. Bingley on his engagement to Miss Clara Flint and extended an open invitation any time Mr. Bingley wished to consult on estate management. Marina worked the finer details with her brother and sister-in-law via letters, laying out the future plans for the next six months hoping that Silas visited her Longbourn and helped her soon to be husband keep the transitioning chaos to a minimum.

Mrs. Bennet refused to speak to her stepson, completely uncooperative. She did not move from her bedroom, not even with Lydia begging her to show some sign of respect. " Respect?" Emma could not believe what her beloved Lydia asked her to do. " She is usurping my rightful position. I am the Dowager. This is my home-"

" It may be your home, Mama, but it is hers too. Simon owns Longbourn now. You can not push away every lady that will take your position as mistress of this home," What did Jane and Elizabeth talk to her about? Weren't they supposed to be helping Simon succeed as the Master of Longbourn? She didn't always support her half-brother, but he didn't treat her like a child. He didn't draw the censure of their acquaintances. He cared about her well-being, instead of just who she would marry and when she'd marry. There were only so many men that she fancied in all of Hertfordshire, and none of them wanted to take a wife.

" If only Loftus did not die, then I would not be replaced by-by a fortune hunter!" Emma burst into tears, blowing her nose loudly into her handcloth. " And you! How could you abandon me? I birthed you, I nursed you, and you have always had whatever you wanted-"

Lydia prayed someone entered the bedroom before she unleashed on her mother an unspeakable wrath. " Mama, I love you,"

" Love me?" The older woman removed herself from the chair. " You colluded with her to move me to the smallest room instead of deciding that Jane and Elizabeth should be removed from their room. I am your mother, and I deserve the largest room,"

Loose lips lead everyone to ruin apparently. Who had the loose lips? Kitty? Mary? Lizzy? Jane? It wasn't Simon. Her brother wouldn't ruin his own happiness. " Guests deserve a sizeable room, Mama. You should be happy that Simon hasn't removed you to a dowager cottage, which is custom of a young man inheriting and taking a wife," She didn't realize she'd been poised on the edge of the seat, ready to pop up at the slightest sign of escape.

Taking her turn with their mother, Catherine entered with two books, a plan in mind. " Mama, do you prefer King Lear or Macbeth?"

" I can take on a role, Kitty," Lydia volunteered. Catherine nodded, holding out Macbeth to her younger sister. For the next half hour Catherine and Lydia alternated character lines hoping to engage their mother. Emma leaned back in the chair, demanded smelling salts, and complained of a headache. Miss Green relieved both girls of their duty to their mother and informed Mrs. Bennet that she would be required at the dinner table that evening. If she did not appear at the table, food would not be delivered to her, per Simon's orders.

July 20 - 31, 1812

The Bennet-Rowley wedding set Hertfordshire into a chain of events that could not be ignored. Mary and Catherine accompanied Simon and Marina, eager to travel finally. Lydia moped for two days before Jane and Elizabeth were sent off to London in the care of their Uncle and Aunt Gardiner. Left alone with her mother in Longbourn with Uncle Phillips checking in on them every other day, the ladies soon discovered that they needed company to enjoy themselves. Neither played the pianoforte, and restricted from visiting the neighbors because of her mourning period, Emma could not escort Lydia to call upon Charlotte and Maria Lucas, the Harrington sisters, and the Long daughters.

They relied on visitors. Lady Lucas called upon them to congratulate Emma on Simon's marriage. Lydia listened to every word, happy to be distracted from the humdrum of day to day life. There was only so much needlepoint, painting, and drawing that she could do before her hand cramped. Napping ceased to leave her well rested. Her mother carried on about the same topics day in and day out.

How horrible it was for their father's loss. No one appreciated her. No one loved her. Why wasn't Jane married yet? When would Jane marry? Mr. Bingley was returning, and she could not believe the news! What a shame that Bingley did not marry anyone from the neighborhood. Why did Simon have to choose Marina Rowley, the woman was unbearable! The wealth would taint Longbourn. On and on and on, Emma couldn't seem to move past the misfortunes attacking her family.

" Lydia, your needlepoint has improved immensely," Lady Lucas complimented her, holding a tablecloth with exquisite border pattern. The multicolored flowers flowed into whimsical lines and leaves. " Who do I give the compliment to for teaching you?"

" Mrs. Bennet," Lydia answered with half a smile. " When we talk, we needlepoint. She insisted on it."

Lady Lucas turned to Emma. " The lovely Marina convinced Lydia to needlepoint?"

Emma stared Lydia down from halfway across the room. " She did," The short answer provided all the answers Lady Lucas needed. " She's managed to convince my Lydia to do many a things,"

" Such as?" Lady Lucas inquired lightly, her interest exceeding the polite inquiry.

Lydia expected this. Marina warned her that everyone would be interested in her transformation and she could not slip up. If she slipped up, everyone would gossip about her failure while pitying her position in life and society. " We started to draw, but I have yet to improve on the various techniques. Painting is harder, and she agrees with me that drawing is enough for now. How is Maria enjoying Brighton with Mrs. Forster?"

Lady Lucas beamed with great pride. " Mrs. Forster says she is the jewel of a companion. We are so proud of her. She hinted that she may return as an engaged lady," Emma leaned forward, unable to help herself. The whos, wheres, and hows rapidly followed, Lydia grateful for the distraction. She listened with half an ear. " But your Mary and Catherine are in Bath as we speak, and Jane and Elizabeth in London. It must be such a relief to have all your daughters of marrying age in the right cities in search of husbands," The Bennets were the envy of the neighborhood at the moment.

" They are not in search of husbands," Emma denied. " However, it would be most welcomed if a suitor were to gained. To think all of them married within the year. What a wonderful year! Why if that happened, surely Charlotte would even gain a suitor,"

" Mama, it is not likely that many men would even enter Hertfordshire in search of wives or follow someone with the inducement of only 1,000 pounds that can not be gained until your death. No. They will all enjoy their traveling and return home unmarried, but that is the good thing of having a brother. He will not force us out of this home," Lydia sincerely hoped that Marina birthed boys, at least two, before any daughters were born. She would rather suffer under Marina's regency than be removed by Mr. Collins. The mere thought of a stranger inheriting Longbourn frightened her.

Emma hmphed. " Even if they did return unmarried, at least they will have a season," She clung to the faint hope that the season lured in an idiot tempted by beauty. Lady Lucas realized the same thing as Lydia, and Lydia sensed the desperation within her mother.

" Lady Lucas, could you give my regards to Charlotte? I miss her company, and as the mourning period is over, at least for me, I would wish to call upon her or she is more than welcome to call upon me," Lydia looked away from her mother's withering glare and looked up to find Lady Lucas nodding. " I was writing Maria, but she has not written more than a line or two in return. Is she well?" Lydia missed her friend, hoping that Lady Lucas sympathized enough to coerce Maria into writing more.

The ladies talked for a few more minutes, mostly Lydia and Lady Lucas, while Emma Bennet noticed the changes that overtook her youngest daughter. Lydia didn't slouch anymore or complain about feeling fat. She ceased to be excessively loud or exuberant and laughed under her breath instead of really loud. Instead of speaking what was on her mind, she restrained from speaking until certain of what she wanted to say. Then she filtered herself through her sisters nodding or shaking of their heads. Without them present, Lydia used practiced lines and by the time Lady Lucas departed Longbourn, Lydia was proud of herself.

Her mother said nothing to her until dinner, where Lydia sensed that not only did her mother hate Marina, she hated that Marina was the new mistress of Longbourn.

July 23 -27 1812

The Gardiners welcomed Jane and Elizabeth into their town home on Gracechurch Street, located on 'Cheapside' of London. Their season in London started with a surprise visit from Marina's Uncle Bartlett Boording. Uncle Bartlett Boording was actually her guardian if anything happened to Silas Rowley before Marina's five and twentieth birthday. Now that she was of the age, Uncle Boording stayed in touch. Marina asked him to introduce Jane and Elizabeth to eligible young men of their social standing. The moment he laid eyes on Jane Bennet, he was in love all over again.

He quickly introduced himself, remembering how the sisters looked from the street earlier that day. " Edward Gardiner, I am Bartlett Boording-"

" Mrs. Bennet sent us a letter two days before the wedding to explain your visit," Edward suppressed a smile, staying professional. " I understand that you are well connected and capable of giving my nieces more opportunities,"

The men sized each other up, one a landowner, the other a merchant. A knock on the door broke the acceptance of the circumstances that pulled them together. Charity Gardiner entered the small study. Edward made the introductions. " I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Boording. My nieces are playing with the girls as we speak. Would you like to meet them?" Charity offered her arm to the gentleman.

Tall, distinguished, and widowed without children, Mr. Boording was quite the catch for anyone. They strolled through the house following the sound of laughing children. " I love the laughter of children, don't you, Mrs. Gardiner?" The door to the nursery cracked open and little Emily made her break for it. The three year old ran into her mother's skirt. " Mama, he did it," She pointed inside the nursery.

" Who did it, darling?" Charity asked as she scooped her youngest into her arms. Mr. Boording's heart melted instead instantly at the quick grin the little girl flashed.

A breathtaking fair haired lady opened the door. " Emmie," Jane fell silent at the sight of the stranger. " I'm sorry, Aunt. Emmie, you know better than to run off-"

" Miss Bennet or Miss Elizabeth?" Bartlett asked.

" Miss Jane Bennet," Jane answered him.

Charity handed Emily over. " We need you and Elizabeth in the drawing room, Jane. Mrs. Havenworth can take over," The married lady appeared behind Jane, taking Emmie from Jane and ushering Elizabeth out of the nursery.

Not once, but twice Bartlett Boording's admiration of beauty was revealed. Where Jane was fair, Elizabeth was a pretty brunette with bright brown eyes full of life. " You have me at a disadvantage, Mrs. Gardiner. How will I ever be able to focus with two handsome young ladies in my presence?" Marina understated their beauty on purpose.

Charity Gardiner sensed an offer in the future. If Jane and Elizabeth were smart, they would accept his hand. " I'm sure you'll find a way, Mr. Boording."

" Uncle Boording?" Elizabeth blurted out. " Marina has spoken of you often. I am pleased to finally meet you, sir," She curtsied, Jane blushing and clearing her throat. " Forgive me, it appears we have upstaged you," She looked ready to laugh. Jane barely raised her gaze from the floor or the wall or ceiling.

" I am always willing to be upstaged by a handsome young woman," Bartlett found himself replying, unable to look away from Jane Bennet. Elizabeth fell silent in hope that Jane would attempt to speak. When she didn't, it was Bartlett who rescued the ladies from the awkward, tense silence. Bartlett Boording, as Marina described him, was a man who knew almost everything about the Bennets. By everything, all the shame and misfortunes that assailed the family, and he knew all of it. How could they ever forget that and hope that he would respect them? " Miss Bennet, you are a natural with children,"

Elizabeth grabbed Jane's hand. " She loves children. Adores them,"

" Lizzy," Jane blushed, barely speaking above a whisper. " Mr. Boording, how do you find London?"

" Busier," He answered readily, eager to engage her in conversation. " Miss Elizabeth, I noticed you have a fondness for poetry," He pointed to the book she held in her lap.

Jane leaned on Elizabeth and inhaled. " Lizzy loves poetry, Mr. Boording. It is the food of a stout love," She regained her former spirit, the gentle teasing between the elder sisters clearly pleasant. She picked up the book. " Would you like to interpret some of the poetry with us, sir?"

Bartlett motioned for them to hand over the book so that he could read a poem of his choosing. He started to read, Jane relaxing as his deep voice recited a short love poem. Elizabeth resisted giggling as she sensed a trend. The second poem and third poem confirmed her suspicions. Mr. Boording was smitten with Jane, and regardless of where it lead, Jane needed the attention more than anyone else. Charity Gardiner noticed too and alluded to Mr. Boordings infatuation after he vacated the house. Jane pretended to not notice.

This is the Final Edit*

* * *

**Chapter 10: Tick Tock**

* * *

July 28 - 30, 1812

To say that Bartlett Boording was smitten at first sight is an understatement. The man adored Jane's all around serene character, recommending that Fitzwilliam Darcy make the acquaintance of Elizabeth Bennet. The lady, according to Boording, seemed to suit the man almost perfectly. Marina asked him to introduce the ladies to their equals, but the first man he thought of after meeting Elizabeth and enjoying her lively wit was Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. The man enjoyed a lively conversation that did not always revolve around fashion.

Tired of dodging Caroline Bingley while entertaining the Bingleys, Hursts, Flints, and Wilders at Pemberley, Fitzwilliam Darcy decided to finally meet the Bennets he heard so much about through Charles Bingley and William Collins. He traveled to London on the excuse of urgent business, assuring Charles that he'd visit him in Hertfordshire after they settled at Netherfield as Mr. and Mrs. Bingley. He'd grown tired of the Flints and Wilders sniping at the Hursts and Miss Bingley. A firm study of characters, he already spotted the flaws of Miss Flint, the rumored beauty of Scarborough. Her front lasted only as long as she was complimented. Miss Bingley, of all people, revealed exactly who Charles Bingley was marrying. In Darcy's opinion, Miss Flint was outclassed by Jane Bennet any day.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner welcomed the gentlemen callers into their home an afternoon the children were with the governess. Jane and Elizabeth were preparing for an evening at the theatre, happy to be out of the house to socialize with potential husbands. Boording talked while Darcy listened. Jane and Elizabeth described Meryton to Bartlett when he asked about their home, glossing over the ridiculous mother and aunt. " Miss Bennet, am I to understand that Mr. Simon Bennet inherited Longbourn?" Darcy asked out of nowhere.

The beat of the conversation disrupted. Jane hesitated. Elizabeth hastily answered the question. " He inherited the estate and is honeymooning with Mrs. Marina Bennet in Bath. They have Mary and Catherine with them. I expect when they return the building for the servants will start, and Marina will be escorting Mary and Catherine to assemblies, balls, and parties," She waited for him to say something and when he didn't, she cleared her throat. " Jane and I are going to be in London for another month and half, Mr. Boording,"

" Might I have the pleasure of seeing both of you at the theatre tonight?" Mr. Boording asked, almost hopeful. When he described Jane Bennet to Darcy, Darcy told him about his brief time in Hertfordshire and how valuable a connection the young man could be. Darcy's approval convinced Bartlett in his decision of courting Jane's good opinion.

Jane turned to their Aunt. Charity nodded. " We had planned this evening since the return to London, Mr. Boording. How long will you be in London?" She asked for the girl's curiosity.

" I only traveled to London to officially extend a hand of help to the Miss Bennets, Mrs. Gardiner. I owe it to newly wed Mrs. Bennet to extend the offer, even if it is refused. Mr. Darcy is the good friend of Mr. Bingley, their neighbor at Netherfield," He explained his companion's connection, which Charity ceased to wonder about after Darcy revealed his connection to Bingley. She heard about Bingley, pre and post pending marriage, much preferring the man did not become entangled with the family. His flightiness paired with Mrs. Bennet's nerves and Lizzy's wit made for one bad drink.

Jane paled. " Excuse me, Aunt, while I fetch the tea," She slipped from the room, taking a deep breath once a door was put between her and the roguishly handsome and wealthy Mr. Boording. He was her mother's dream match, which in an odd way made her afraid of Mr. Boording.

" How is the betrothal of Miss Flint to Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth probed. Darcy blinked, the first real sign that he knew something that should not be common knowledge. " Miss Bingley wrote to Jane about it some time ago," She kept it simple for the sake of polite conversation.

Mr. Boording turned to Darcy. Mr. Darcy answered with a hint of amusement. " Mr. Bingley has finally made an offer to a lady." The surprise that the flighty Charles Bingley could actually commit seemed to shared by all but the confused Charity Gardiner." Miss Flint is a wonderful young lady, Miss Elizabeth. She is like Miss Bennet, sweet and handsome inside and out. I think you would like her, and since she is to be your neighbor," Elizabeth's brow arched. Bingley intended to buy Netherfield or at least extend his stay there. That would please the neighborhood, even if Bingley did not marry one of their daughters. Sensing he'd gone a step too far, Bartlett retracted his enthusiasm. " Miss Elizabeth, how do you find London?"

" Busy, Mr. Boording. I prefer the humdrum of Longbourn most days," She answered honestly. " I will admit that London is an oddity. On one hand you have the delights of society and the other the effects of society on the city. The theatre is my favorite," She turned to Mr. Darcy then. " Mr. Darcy, how is Miss Bingley? We haven't heard a word from her,"

" Miss Bingley is well. She is the one that informed me of the union between Miss Rowley and your brother, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy answered, eager to make what he considered conversation. Mr. Boording had never seen his companion so out of sorts before. It made him more grounded, instead of a fable or legend. He liked the idea of Darcy being a man instead of a perfect idealized man.

Elizabeth laughed. " It is shocking to believe that she said yes, but Simon adores her, and she – she adores him, Mr. Darcy. It is love at first sight for them. They are perfect for each other, each so willful that neither will emerge victorious and neither will ever be defeated. Always happily unhappy with each other. I daresay that it is the best possible match he could have made," She made to help Jane with the tray and pouring of the tea, but Jane brushed her off, asking everyone's preference.

" How do you find Miss Bingley, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked, not wishing to hear more about his childhood friend that could have very well been his sister considering how close they were growing up.

The question triggered multiple emotions that Elizabeth refused to acknowledge. They were entirely unladylike. " Miss Bingley has firm opinions on fashion, Mr. Darcy, and prefers town to the country. She spoke of Bath as often, and expressed a desire to marry. Her brother is quite the jovial young man and offsets her quieter disposition. She is quite tolerable," She answered cheerfully. " Are you familiar with the lady, Mr. Darcy?"

Mr. Boording tried to hide his displeasure at the mention of Caroline's name. Jane noted it immediately. Mr Darcy explained the depth of his connection to Charles Bingley and his many encounters with Caroline Bingley. His report was generously compensating for her less qualities. " Miss Bennet, are you well?" He lowered his voice and accepted the tea.

Jane inhaled sharply. " I am well, Mr. Boording," Suitors flocked to admire her but none dared to make an offer of marriage, and at this rate, she'd most likely accept the first person that offered for her hand in holy matrimony. Better to escape her mother now before her mother really settled on her marrying well. She couldn't tolerate her mother's harping and refused to be a maiden aunt. " I am simply amazed at how many connections my new sister has. I was not aware that a man of your standing was in her acquaintance, not that it would be unusual, only that she never mentioned you in particulars, sir,"

" She prefers her privacy, but I am certain you will find her not so mysterious. She has many acquaintances and an extensive extended family. Her mother and father were well respected, and her brother is a respectable gentleman. You'll find that many people may know of her but few will know her. She spoke of you quite highly. I would not take that lightly, as few rarely impress her, Miss Bennet," Bartlett watched the color of her cheeks brighten, glad he could put her at ease. At least he hoped it was ease he put her in, instead of a state of anxiety.

Mrs. Gardiner interrupted them both to excuse herself from the party at her husband's request whispered from the partially opened door. Seeing the opportunity, Jane seized the moment. " I look forward to greeting you at the theatre, Mr. Boording. Do you often attend the theatre or is this a rare occasion?"

" Rare occasion. I am rarely in town. I much prefer my countryside home. It brings me infinite relief to escape the crowds. I haven't attended a crush in years," Bartlett boasted the blasphemy that would have been negatively received by more socially strict ladies and gentlemen.

Jane laughed. " That is not a thing to boast of, Mr. Boording," To hear him speak so warmly of his home warmed her heart. Home was where the heart was, and everyone needed a home. Even the poor. " But to err is human, and we are all human," Oh, she sounded silly! Of course to err was human and they were all humans. He must think her a blathering, thoughtless woman.

" I have my faults, Miss Bennet, but I pray they are not repulsive enough for you to end this acquaintance?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she put down her tea cup to hide the shaking of her hands. " No, sir. You have done nothing to offend me, but I did not wish for the ladies' scorn simply because you love your home and scorn London. Goodness knows the talk that would come of it!" She laughed again, picking up her tea cup with steadied fingers. " And we all know what such talk would sound like, do we not, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth ceased to study her fingernails. " The ladies can be vicious when they see fit, Mr. Boording," She agreed with Jane, more in reference to Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst than any other lady in their acquaintance. " Mr. Darcy, Mr. Boording, I do not wish to disrupt your plans for the day, but we did promise our Aunt that we would assist her-"

Mr. Darcy rose first, thanking the ladies for receiving him and promising Elizabeth that he would attend with Mr. Boording. Jane shyly extended her parting, reluctant to follow her sister. Once the gentlemen left, Elizabeth let out a deep sigh and dropped into a chair unladylike. " I daresay you are smitten, Jane," She teased her older sister.

Jane shook her finger. " Say what you will, Lizzy, but I tire of Mama's screeching. I just want a home of my own to run and children. A perfect little family that I can be proud of. Longbourn will never offer that, and how often will we have to stay in London. I wish to return home married, whether it be Mr. Boording, Mr. Darcy, or any other gentleman caller true to their word and honor. I am two and twenty, sister, and no one will just offer to us on the mere inducement of beauty. Let us hope for fools or else we'll never marry well," She almost started to cry at the idea of living out her days at Longbourn, never to marry, always to bear her mother's constant questions and disappointment.

The truth removed the merriment from the drawing room. Yes, perhaps it would do them both well to return married. They'd never hear the end of it otherwise.

Edward retreated to his study with his wife, grateful that the Bennets might receive an offer of marriage if all went well as they read into the situation. Charity seated herself in the corner and curled her legs underneath herself to become more comfortable in the wingback chair sporting a floral design she thought most becoming. He loved seeing his wife like this, instead of uptight whenever they visited Longbourn before Loftus's death. Maybe now, with Simon married, they could visit more often than they did before. Nothing prevented it now.

" What has you smiling, Love?" Edward asked as he settled into his chair and relaxed his feet. The gout in his toe left him unable to dance much these days, but he thoroughly wished that he could dance with his wife more often. " Is it Mr. Boording's interest in Jane or Lizzy's taunting of Mr. Darcy's ill favor of having Miss Bingley's admiration?"

This nearly put Charity in stitches as she shook with near silent laughter. " If the sources are right, Miss Bingley is a fortune hunter. Furthermore, she does not court favor very well if it does not flaunt wealth. It is good to see Lizzy happy. Without Emma to stifle her, she is really in full bloom," The life in both girls, along with fear of returning to their mother unmarried, held the Gardiners in paralysis.

" If it pleases you, Char, both the men are wealthy and smitten. With luck, they'll be fools as well," Edward almost sounded like Loftus then and checked himself immediately. " Should we be going to the theatre for the next several nights?" He really did sympathize with the girls. To marry someone not a gentleman or of lower income than 500 per annum would drop them in social standing. Emma preferred they marry someone who earned 2,000 or more per annum. Their desperation now only proved to him that they were afraid of the future.

Charity nodded. " If only for Jane's sake. I sense Mr. Boording is going to offer to her. I don't know when," She studied her husband and thanked the Good Lord above that a good man offered her his hand in holy matrimony and she accepted him.

This is the Final Edit*

* * *

**Chapter 11: Bing, Bang, Boom**

* * *

August 1 - 3, 1812

Hertfordshire was in an uproar. Mrs. Phillips visited Mrs. Bennet with the news of most alarming nature. No one saw it coming, no one could have predicted it! Thank goodness that Lydia Bennet was not the name being disgraced. Sir William Lucas was beside himself, making generous apologies in person for not better guarding the daughters of Hertfordshire. Miss Maria Lucas, who accompanied Mrs. Forster to Brighton, eloped with Mr. George Wickham!

Lydia frowned, unable to suppress the supreme disappointment that it wasn't her marrying the roguish handsome Mr. Wickham. " Mama, why are you so happy that Maria ruined herself?" She wanted to take comfort that it was not her to ran off with the handsome, sixpence poor officer, but Maria was her friend. Even if they grew apart since Loftus Bennet's death, she still cared for her neighbor. Maria did not deserve to be mocked for simply following her heart. Who could blame Maria for falling for the man?

Perhaps Marina was right. The heart could lie, and until you had proof a man could provide for you, do not engage their tender regard. Poor Maria.

" You were smarter than that, Lydia. I always knew you were smarter than Maria Lucas and the Harringtons," Her mother complimented her. " Lady Lucas is always rubbing it in that her daughters are superior, and for once, all of Hertfordshire will remember their family as they have considered us – an insult to the neighborhood,"

Actually, Lydia thought to herself, the whole neighborhood wished that it was her that died instead of Mr. Bennet. Emma gave the neighborhood a bad name, but meddling mamas in general were generally disliked indiscriminately. " We mustn't revel in their downfall, Mama. They are our neighbors, and deserve our support,"

" Hush, child. There is no Marina here to impress, and Simon is away. You do not need to restrain yourself," Emma wanted to see Lydia bouncing and unrestrained, moving from one topic to another without any thought. Lydia rolled her eyes and continued to draw a bird perched on a tree branch. " What are you drawing?"

Lydia sighed. " A bird, Mama,"

" Is it any good?" Emma tried to see the drawing, but Lydia angled the page closer toward her.

" No, Mama,"

Frustrated that Lydia did not allow her immediate access to the drawing, Emma wished Marina Rowley never met her daughters. " Then why are you bothering-"

Lydia rubbed her brow and placed the square pencil on the tabletop. " Because I like being recognized for being able to do things well, Mama," Practice made perfect, and Miss Green insisted that Lydia improve on more skills than just reading, listening, and holding conversation. If she wished to marry well, she needed to display some sort of skill aside from social requirements.

This didn't make Emma happy in the least. " You were perfect before," What was happening to her precious Lydia?

" Miss Green said that I was not of marriageable material, Mama. I would take her word since she has been a governess for some time," Not to mention none of her older sisters were married yet, regardless of the fact that they stood to inherit 1,000 pounds on their mother's death. If her mother really cared, she would be supporting Lydia's progress, not criticizing it.

Emma rose to her feet. " I will have a word with Miss Green. She is working you too hard," Lydia resumed drawing the moment her mother left the room, wishing that she didn't have to stay behind to deal with her mother's moping about the demotion in rank and wealth. She abandoned this task halfway through to write a letter of condolence to Lady Lucas and Charlotte, acknowledging that they could never welcome their sister back into Lucas Lodge without risking their reputation.

July 28 – August 17, 1812

The evening at the theatre revealed Mr. Boording's admiration to be something more than a passing interest. The man hovered at her side attentively all evening and allowed the Gardiners to use his private box. Uncle Gardiner's approval of the match lead to Mr. Boording offering to Jane on the 31st. Jane's immediate answer shocked Elizabeth, and put the Gardiner household into a flurry of activity. The banns were arranged by Edward Gardiner, with the previous permission granted by Simon before Simon and Marina traveled to Bath. Mr. Boording's lawyer expedited the paperwork and the couple waited out the three weeks as patiently as a couple desiring to leave London could. The entire time Elizabeth warned Jane that the union would produce an unhappy marriage. Jane finally told Elizabeth that she didn't care.

" Lizzy, Mama does not hound you to marry. I tire of her thrusting at any suitor that is above 1,000 pounds. It is embarrassing and I refuse to be party to her schemes. Mr. Boording is a respectable man. I do not need to marry for love. My heart does not desire it. I just desire comfort and security," She packed her trunk methodically, not haphazardly like Elizabeth. " More importantly I do not have to listen to Mama cry about a dowager's cottage,"

Sitting on her closed trunk, Elizabeth crossed and uncrossed her ankles. " How can he provide comfort and security if you do not love him?" Horror twisted her pretty countenance. Sure the wealth would provide luxuries not afforded to others, but that didn't bring happiness.

Jane shoved a pile of folded dresses into the left side of the trunk. " Mama threatens our futures every day, Lizzy. You will never marry well as long as she stays in Longbourn," Jane said bluntly, without feeling or regret. " If it were up to Mama, Lydia would marry an officer and Kitty would too,"

" Simon would never allow it,"

" Simon will not always protect you! And Marina can only do so much. You said Lydia will follow Marina, and she has. But Mama will not let go so easily. She needs moved to a dowager cottage, and you should start thinking about marrying a good man regardless of whether you love him or not. Love doesn't always make a good marriage," Jane slammed her trunk shut and grabbed her redingote. " I will hear no more against Mr. Boording or myself from you." Elizabeth raised both hands in defeat and followed her sister to their aunt and uncle for the return to Longbourn.

The girls returned to Hertfordshire in their uncle's guardianship, Mr. Boording and Mr. Darcy following. Mr. Darcy wanted to act as the witness for the union. Jane and Elizabeth feared their mother's behavior in the presence of the gentlemen, but they were spared. Lydia surprised them the most. She volunteered to show Mr. Boording her drawings and poetry while Elizabeth and Jane settled back into Longbourn, if only temporarily. The poor quality didn't impress Bartlett but Lydia's imagination surprised him. She imagined everything from birds in flight to flowers swaying in a breeze. What more – her handwriting flowed beautifully, almost artwork itself.

" Mr. Boording," Emma interrupted the one-sided conversation. Lydia's eagerness for approval left Mr. Boording time to nod and point something out here and there. Fearful of Jane " Do not let my Lydia upset you. She is proud of her work and does not often have the opportunity to display it," Emma's enchantment with Lydia gradually wore down as her ability to influence her child decreased. She started to believe none of her children were able to be saved. They could marry well, they could move on to a better life, but they would never be her children again.

Were they ever her children? Loftus made it clear that she could never raise her children the way she wanted, giving her restrictions. Look at them now – still unmarried.

Mr. Darcy cleared his throat. She almost spilled her tea and quickly mopped up the dribble off her fingers with a handcloth. " Mrs. Bennet, I understand you have the pleasure of having Marina as a daughter-in-law. You could not have a more respectable lady as a daughter-in-law. I have known her since we were children, and your son is a blessed man to have her as his wife. Many a suitor has vied for her hand. Mr. Simon Bennet must be a good man. I hope to make his acquaintance," He spoke sincerely, impressing Lydia.

Mr. Boording never seen Mr. Darcy so relaxed. " Elizabeth tells me you are fond of dancing, Miss Lydia," Bartlett engaged the lady in conversation before her mother interrupted again. " When you are out, I would gladly sponsor your season in London,"

" Thank you, Mr. Boording," Lydia clutched her hands to keep them from shaking.

" What is this drawing of?" He produced one of her bird drawings, one of the first and most poorly drawn.

Resisting the urge to smack his arm playfully, Lydia held out her hand for the paper. " This, Sir, are birds in flight. Something about birds just inspires me, even if I am unable to faithfully capture their likeness," Mr. Boording handed back the picture. " Mr. Darcy, my brother is returning from bath at the end of August. If you extended your stay in Hertfordshire, you will make his acquaintance without issue," She bubbled with energy, muted by contained manners.

" I will be staying with Mr. Bingley at Netherfield, Miss Lydia. Does your brother hunt?"

" Not often, but he does," She answered readily before Emma could protest. " Simon enjoys the occasional refresh from female company. With the new Mrs. Bennet attached to his arm, it will be harder to pull him away,"

Mr. Darcy tipped his hat toward Lydia. " The hazards of taking a wife, Miss Lydia, is that they pull on our hearts and minds equally,"

" The happy marriages, at least," Lydia said. Mr. Boording raised an eyebrow when Emma looked away to refill her tea. Mr. Darcy glanced toward the door as Jane and Elizabeth filed into the drawing room, followed by their Uncle Gardiner and Uncle Phillips. " Uncle, Is it true that Jane is going to be married the day after tomorrow?"

" It is," Edward Gardiner announced full of mirth. " You have the opportunity to wear the new gown Simon purchased for you,"

" It will complement my dress very well," Jane seconded the good opinion. Elizabeth picked up her letter from Kitty. " How is Kitty, Lizzy?" She hummed under her breath waiting for an answer. Elizabeth answered her but Jane didn't hear a word of it. Lydia met Elizabeth's sad gaze, already knowing what the issue was. Elizabeth could be very prejudiced, one of her greatest faults.

This is the Final Edit*

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Push and Shove**

* * *

August 31, 1812

" It is good to be home," Mary exclaimed as she ran into Longbourn and up the steps to her bedroom, Catherine close behind. Both ladies neglected to greet their mother, Miss Chambers not far behind to help them undress and wash the filth of the road out of their hair before handing their clothes over to another servant. Simon and Marina strolled into the house, happy to stretch their legs. Simon kissed Marina on the cheek and sent her to clean up as well.

Emma opened her arms to Simon. He embraced his stepmother, promised to inform her of the pleasures of Bath, and followed his beloved's example. In the scandalous move of joining his wife in the same bath, Simon and Marina discussed their first moves as husband and wife at Longbourn. Mrs. Bennet, of course, would be moved to the spare guest room until the servants' rooms were renovated and improved. Naturally Emma Bennet would protest and Simon would have to put down his foot. It would lead to war, and Longbourn would not know peace until the dowager Mrs. Bennet died. To compensate for that, they planned to reward Elizabeth, Catherine, Mary, and Lydia. Eventually Emma Bennet would have to accept her demotion, privately and publicly.

Reappearing at the dining table, Elizabeth waited for Marina to make herself comfortable. " Now that you're mistress of Longbourn, what is your first move, Marina?" Mary and Catherine waited for the cook and cook staff to place the dishes before them, already aware of the main plan.

Simon answered for his wife, who sampled her soup. " We will be happily announcing that Mr. Boording has enhanced all your dowries by 1,000 pounds. Jane and he are settled in his home and will be there for some time." Marina beamed down at her foot, saying a quick prayer, before reaching for her fork and knife. " Mr. Darcy has made mention of wishing to call upon you, Lizzy. Felt the need to mark his attentions early on due to advice from my lovely Marina,"

" We do not need charity," Emma declared proudly. " Has she not done enough? With the house and sending Jane off-"

Mary cleared her throat. " Jane married, Mama, just like you wanted," No one said anything to this, making Mary the only one brave enough to confront her mother. " And Lizzy is going to be courted by a wealthy suitor, if she would allow him," Tapping her foot against the floor, she nudged Elizabeth underneath the table.

" Why would he be interested in me? I only have 2,000 pounds dowry and we barely spent more than an evening or two in each other's company. I'll admit he presented a handsome portrait-" Lizzy argued. Lydia started to giggle, stifling her laughter with her coffee. The glare didn't bother Lydia, who stuck her tongue out at Elizabeth daring her to speak up.

" He is a good man, Elizabeth. Fitzwilliam Darcy is the man that you can depend on. He's wealthy, owns half of Derbyshire-" Marina neutrally stated her prepared positives, halfway through the pitch when her mother-in-law stole her thunder.

" All good qualities," Emma added cheerfully. " You'll have a fine carriage, pretty dresses – think of it girls! Your dowries will be enhanced again, all for the price of 2,000-"

No one said a word as Marina composed herself. She couldn't – wouldn't go crazy. Bath made her think, and she wanted peace at Longbourn. " I think you should give the man a chance, Elizabeth." Hearing Darcy talked of like that ruffled her fine feathers. " It may not be love, but he prefers someone who fights back, someone who is quick, and someone who always defend him. Granted, your cousin being his Aunt's rector puts a wrinkle in it, but he is a man who knows what he likes. Call it intuition, but he's worth the risk."

" And it is not about the wealth," Lydia said, " He hung on to your every word, Lizzy. It was almost nauseating," She rolled her eyes, neglecting to eat a healthy portion in an attempt to control her weight. Marina told her that it was pointless to attempt it, but being stubborn Lydia, she refused to give in.

Elizabeth rubbed her brow. " Since when did you become so observant?" Ever since Jane married to escape their mother, Elizabeth wanted everyone to act normal. Lydia being more observant ruined that hope. Mary's independence and outgoing manners disrupted the quiet she'd grown accustomed to.

" Since I need to be respectable in company and learn to hold my tongue. You can compliment Marina for that," Marina tapped her spoon against the table as Simon cut up the meat. " I liked Mr. Darcy, Lizzy. He's quiet, withdrawn, but he likes to think before he speaks. That's not a bad thing," She preferred someone spontaneous but at this point in life, she was happy to be considered respectable. Mr. Darcy thought her respectable, a compliment she couldn't ignore.

Mary swallowed a bite. " Loose lips harm all,"

Catherine grabbed Elizabeth's hand. " Jane married for convenience. But that doesn't mean one of us should not marry for love. You must admit he is handsome and being handsome encourages love…" Emma suddenly became very interested in her food at that point, not wanting to verbally spar with Mary.

Marina nudged Simon. They, along with everyone, noted every stifled reaction Elizabeth displayed. Finally Elizabeth couldn't stand it anymore. " I will give the man an opportunity but I'm not going to marry him simply because he's wealthy or handsome," She glared at her mother and Catherine as she spoke. " I don't appreciate you spying, Lydia," It was decided there and then the Bennets would either be moving up social classes or Elizabeth risked her own heart, and even Mr. Darcy's heart.

The next day Simon sent Marina, Lydia, and Elizabeth to call upon Mr. Charles Bingley and his new wife Mrs. Clara Bingley nee Flint. Marina dressed carefully wishing to make a good impression. Elizabeth was going because Mr. Darcy was the guest of her cousin. Lydia shadowed Marina and would continue to shadow Marina until Simon felt she was ready to be trusted. Upon arriving at the fine house, Marina chuckled to herself. " Lydia, Charles said he'd never buy this property. Look at him now, owning it. The man always followed whim. It was one of his greatest faults, but he was always my favorite cousin,"

" I thought Mr. Darcy was your cousin?" Elizabeth said in confusion. The way Marina spoke about him, it said they should be cousins. All the stories painted a happy portrait of families molding together to form one big happy family.

" No, Mr. Darcy and I grew up together. His sister was like my own sister, and my brother trusts him with my life. I trust him with my life. No greater man in my acquaintance aside from Silas and your brother," Marina answered her as they mounted the veranda steps. The housekeeper, Mrs. Abbot, greeted with high spirits. " We are here to call on Mrs. Bingley, Mrs. Abbot," Marina declared her business.

They followed Mrs. Abbot to the music room where a taller lady sat at the same pianoforte that Marina created her compositions on. " Mrs. Flint, Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet and Miss Lydia Bennet are here to call upon you," Mrs. Abbot announced for the ladies.

As soon the lady turned around, every one flinched. A distinct scar traced down her right cheek, marring the natural, god given beauty. Marina held Lydia's hand much like an older sister to a younger sister. " My apologies on not calling upon you-"

" I would not have expected it to be so soon. We only returned yesterday, Mrs. Bingley," Marina interrupted jovially.

The ladies sized each other up over tea, fortunes mentally compared. Clara and Marina compared notes on how Netherfield suited the needs of the family, Elizabeth and Lydia filling the ladies in on the previous history of the property. Before anyone noticed, more than an hour passed. The clock chimed on the hour and Clara suggested that they take a walk through the garden. The change of scenery lead to more circumspect thoughts. Charles wanted to throw another ball, and Mr. Darcy intended to call upon the Bennets soon. " Marina, could a ballroom be added to Netherfield?" Lydia asked as they strolled around the statues. Elizabeth and Clara took the lead, drawn into a spirited debate about which dance is the most complicated. Marina and Lydia drifted back several paces, happy to not exert themselves.

" I can make the suggestion. A servant's wing and ballroom would ideal, but they can not be to the size that is currently planned," Marina answered, liking the idea. Without a ballroom, Longbourn could never properly host a ball.

It was agreed between Simon and Marina that they would celebrate their union appropriately without sacrificing any wealth. A private party appealed to Marina but Simon wanted to make a statement. Lydia's idea of a ballroom seemed far more appropriate than an oversized servants wing. Even if they did build the ballroom, and the building was complete, the private ball would be funded by Marina's trust funds. Marina had no issue with that, only the concern it might upset Simon's sometimes fragile ego.

Clara claimed that she needed to rest up and thanked the ladies for calling upon her, making full promises to return the compliment. Elizabeth looped arms with Lydia and Marina, startling both of the pensive ladies. A brazen peck placed on Marina's cheek by Elizabeth further confused them. " I adore her," Elizabeth explained, not clearing up the confusion in the least.

Inside Netherfield, Clara's first cousins, Gideon and Matthais Wilder observed the ladies entering the carriage before turning away from the window. " The Bennets are true to their reputation. Cordial. The former Miss Rowley doesn't disappoint either," Gideon said, clearing his throat and taking a seat. " What say you to calling upon them, Matthais?"

" I am have no objections," The younger of the pair answered. " Clara must have found their company tedious and dull,"

" She has an hour and half rule for the first acquaintance outside a party or ballroom or assembly. Three hours for acquaintances and distant family members," Gideon revealed the rules that their cousin lived by. They were good, solid rules that saved many people a headache. " For Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, reduce the time in half,"

" More than half," Clara announced her presence. She shrugged off her spencer jacket. " I found the Bennets pleasant. I thought that the description of Miss Rowley from the Almack's ballrooms were off, but I was wrong. She is a direct, unique lady,"

Gideon and Matthais exchanged weary glances.

" Oh stop that! Now, Mrs. Bennet is the right sort of lady, even if Almack's may disagree. Four seasons and the best man that could ensnare her resided in the country. How very fitting," She confused them, but neither asked for clarification. " Only Jane Bennet married. Four others are not yet married, in case you were thinking of considering them. Mr. Boording would be an enviable connection to claim,"

" Why would that be, Clara?" Matthais asked as he considered the connections that the Bennets earned by association to Marina Bennet nee Rowley. Between Boordings, Darcys, Rowleys, the Bennets boasted of association with wealth and excessive wealth. It was an enviable combination that could only be countered by the connections Clara entered into between the Colbornes, Hursts, Bingleys, and Halloways. " I wonder who would inherit the property. Perhaps his widow,"

Clara sighed. " She would be quite the desirable widow," Women could own and manage their own property, it just wasn't common. Without an entail excluding the female line, Jane stood to inherit a significant amount of money and property. What a lucky lady… " When did you plan on calling on them?"

" Tomorrow," Gideon announced. " I need a wife, and I want children. If I recall, you promised Charles children, and you don't even want to be a mother. Call me a liar, but you have to uphold your end of the marriage, Clara. 5,000 per annum only goes so far as long as he is willing to extend it to you without strings and restrictions,"

Everyone looked toward the door, waiting for Charles to walk in. He always entered at the most awkward inconvenient moment, as if by purpose or coincidence. It would be very very bad if he walked in on them now. " He can't very well divorce me, Gid," She dropped onto the settee and laid back, covering her eyes with her arm.

They double teamed their two-faced cousin, each standing at the opposite end of her body, Matthais at her head and Gideon at her feet. " Divorce harms the reputation, but there are more unpleasant things than a ruined reputation. Do yourself a favor, instead of lounging here, find your husband and make him a very happy man. If we need to tell him you intend to avoid the marriage bed as much as possible, we will," The threat moved her from settee and off to the study where she'd likely find her husband at this time of day.

London may have loved her, but Clara Bingley nee Flint was no angel. In fact, she only looked the part.

This is the Final Edit*

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ties That Bond**

* * *

September 1, 1812

Lydia handed over the bonnet to Marina as they prepared for their walk to Meryton. Both wanted to call upon Mrs. Phillips before they stopped at the bookstore. A new etiquette book was available, and they wanted to purchase it for Mary as a gift. The pair decided on their own that Mary needed more encouragement to reach out and socialize. The monthly assembly provided them an outlet, with the exception of Lydia. She wasn't permitted to be out again until she turned 17, which Marina promised her would come too soon. Once she turned 17, the shelf started calling to all ladies like a nightmare.

" I do not know, Marina. Lizzy and Mr. Darcy. She is so lively and he is so quiet," Fitzwilliam Darcy formally called upon the Bennets with the Wilders, finding his presence more warmly welcomed than he expected. The dowager Mrs. Bennet wasn't present for the visit, much to the relief of all. Marina focused the attention on Catherine, Mary, and Lydia so that Darcy and Elizabeth could talk with some privacy. It went better than expected, even for Lydia.

The cold wind cut through them but they stubbornly pressed on determined to take the walk while Marina was still in the early months of the pregnancy. Simon insisted Marina not leave the house more than necessary after the end of the second trimester, to which Marina protested. They were still arguing about it and neither refused to budge from their views. Marina wanted freedom, Simon wanted to see both her and the baby healthy. They tried to find a middle ground, which is where they currently stood.

Longbourn didn't suffer for it however. Everyone but Emma was happy about the pregnancy. Mary and Catherine tried to do everything for her, which aggravated the independent lady. Elizabeth stayed out of Marina's way unless she asked for help, the ladies too similar in character. Lydia shadowed Marina, and for good reason. Without being 'out', Marina was her propriety escort. It so happened that the ladies enjoyed each other's company. The walk to Meryton freed Elizabeth from her self-imposed seclusion, and left the middle sisters to talk about the handsomeness of the Wilders.

" You do not know the man as I do, Lydie. He is happy and lively. Except in town. Town always…unhinges him. Leaves him uneasy. Too many fortune hunters about, doesn't know who he can trust," Marina echoed her own misgivings about London and the general society that frequented it. She understood that only someone coming from wealth or a higher position would see the risks of people trying to marry only for wealth. When the wealth was incompatible, it was often a case of love versus society or society versus society.

" The burden of wealth," Lydia acknowledged enviously. " At least Hertfordshire knows that Lizzy is not a fortune hunter,"

Marina stuffed her hands under her arm to keep them warm. " It was my main point when I told Darcy if he was interested in her that he should mark his attentions instead of hoping that she'd notice his attentions toward her. He's the subtle type, but subtly is not Lizzy's strong point." They spotted the walls of Meryton village and sped the pace up. " I also warned him about his pride-"

" He is deserving of that pride though, yes?" Lydia recalled. " He is landed gentry earning 10,000 per annum. A man of that stature is our better, or at least mine," She remembered Marina came from a family that once earned nearly as much, and to be fair, Marina earned as much as her brother due to the trust. Envious once more, Lydia side stepped around a deep ditch and thrilled at the sight of shop windows lined up next to each other. People milled about with purpose.

They entered the village to discover something more unsettling. A proud lady exited the milliner criticizing the poor selection of dress material, stating that if the shop were London, they would be out of business by now. Marina grabbed Lydia's arm and started to pull her in the opposite direction, but too late. " Mrs. Bennet!" The same lady hurried toward her. Lydia's panicked look and pinching hold on Marina's arm warned Marina that she wasn't prepared for this type of person yet. " I've been looking for you-"

" Lady Catherine de Bourg!" Marina greeted dully, covering Lydia's hand with her own. " What brings you to Hertfordshire?" The ladies nodded in acknowledgment to their social better, as required for a show of respect. Lady Catherine didn't return the nod, wounding Marina even if she didn't admit it to herself.

Marina's elder by at least twenty years, Lady Catherine aged poorly. While Anne never showed signs of good health, Her Ladyship only started to experience the frustrations of being less abled. " I heard a most disturbing report of alarming nature. I hoped you could clear it," Lady Catherine motioned for them to follow her to the carriage. " Mr. Darcy, as I'm sure you have been in communication with him-"

Several sets of eyes watched the trio of ladies from various positions throughout the street. Marina nodded to Lydia. " Lydia, go to the Phillips. I will come for you when I am finished here," Lydia made to follow orders.

Lady Catherine turned to Lydia, blocking her escape. " Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Drapery moved in each window as people tried to be discreet.

" Miss Lydia Bennet," Lydia corrected her. Her jaw set and locked like she wanted to say something.

Believing herself superior, Lady Catherine allowed her tongue run free. " Your sister is the country chit that is attempting to pollute the woods of Pemberley,"

" My sister is entirely respectable and a gentleman's daughter, Lady de Bourg," Purposefully leaving out Lady Catherine's given name in the address, Lydia celebrated her own ability to insult without actually lowering herself.

Oh goodness. " Lady Catherine, I would appreciate if you did not insult Elizabeth's character simply because Fitzwilliam Darcy will not marry your daughter." Marina lowered her voice to a bare whisper. " If your visit here today is dissuade her from accepting any offer he may or may not make, then you are welcome to leave and return to Rosings Park. My family does not require your pity, your favors, or your scorn. The Bennets have done nothing to you, or Anne. I am kindly asking you to return to Hunsford and to never return,"

Lydia leaned in, speaking in a rushed hoarse whisper." I thought we were supposed to be polite in public-"

" We are, Lydia. That's proper etiquette. What Her Ladyship lacks is proper etiquette. She meddles. In everyone's business. She insulted the milliner and has already condescendingly insulted every person that's has talked to her. Now she's targeting your sister and the Bennets in general because Mr. Darcy will not marry Anne de Bourg, a sickly, frail lady that wouldn't survive childbirth. I hardly find her character tolerable and will gladly suffer the ill-will that follows. Now, go to your aunt. We are still going to buy that book for Mary, and when we return, we will make a visit to Lucas Lodge," Lydia hurried toward her aunt's house, head down. The whole time Marina spoke, Lady Catherine's displeasure increased.

Lady Catherine adjusted her silk gloves. " You are obstinate and disrespectful as always, Mrs. Bennet. You haven't changed in the least. Your father managed to earn back most of what he gambled away-" Unlike Lydia and Marina, she did not lower her voice or bother with subterfuge.

Firming herself against the attack and its consequences of retaliation, Marina stood tall and proud. " It must upset you, Your Ladyship, that I put that behind me and moved on. That Silas proved himself a capable proud man. Silas removed his half from the trust and put it back into the land. Purchased the property back from our cousins. Turns out they weren't happy with being landowners of such extensive holding. More than willing sold it back to him. The 40,000 in the trust is for me, and when I die, it will go to my daughter or daughters as my sons will be able to provide for themselves. What a shame really – I didn't have a proper put down. A crying shame, really, that you couldn't be there to insult me while I was on one knee in need. But rest assured, if you target the Bennets, I will have you begging for mercy. Do not come near my family, Your Ladyship. May the roads be safe and peaceful," Marina curtsied and walked toward the Phillips. Lydia stepped out of the house as if she lingered near the door the entire time.

Attaching herself to Marina, Lydia glanced over her shoulder at Lady Catherine. " What did you say?" She whispered, her hands shaking. Lydia doubted that Marina could protect all of them.

" I told her that if she threatened the family again, I'd have her begging for mercy. Come. We are going to buy Mary her book," Marina pulled Lydia along, only relaxing once they were in the shop. The shopkeeper stood with them at the windowfront as they watched Her Ladyship climb into the carriage and leave Meryton toward Longbourn. " I am going to hope that Simon gives her a proper put down or else Mrs. Bennet is going to have to be a proper mother and defend her second eldest daughter,"

Mr. Templeton cleared his throat. " She's been asking about the family all morning, Mrs. Bennet. I understood that she hoped to hear a bad report. Instead, the village informed that Parsons Brooks would never lie about how improved the family is. Miss Bennet, you look well this morning," He clutched his hands together. " How may I help the both of you today, other than thanking you?" Marina and Lydia pretended to not know what he meant, speaking of the etiquette section where multiple books resided.

The ladies perused the many books focusing on ballroom etiquette, basic etiquette, and social etiquette. They decided on ballroom etiquette and purchased it. " I think you're a guinea or two short, Mr. Templeton," Marina recounted out coins, Mr. Templeton shaking his head. " The price of a book is-"

" You are a repeat patron, Mrs. Bennet," He explained the discount sensibly. The ladies collected their book and started back to Longbourn.

They entered into a quiet house and a highly amused Simon Bennet recently returned from speaking to the tenants. He motioned Marina to his side to kiss her cheek and pulled him onto his lap. She cozied into his arms, her fingers curling around his neck, snaking into his hair. " Emma is in the fits, and Lizzy is at Lucas Lodge. Her Ladyship visited. According to Kitty, she attacked Elizabeth's character and threatened to ruin this family. Promised to ruin any of the girls if they ever took a season in London,"

" She has no pull in London, Simon. Trust me when I say that Almacks has disowned her. That does not mean that she can not ruin the family. One rumor, and all good opportunities are removed. When my father gambled half of the Rowley wealth away, Silas believed that we would be social pariahs forever. But society forgets, never quite forgiving. I give you my word that society will quickly forget anything she lets slip. Especially if Darcy marries Lizzy and Mr. Boording have a say in it," She kissed his forehead, admiring her husband's handsome visage.

He pulled her to straddle his lap scandalously and held her close. " I love you," They properly kissed, their hands finding each other at their waists. " More importantly, where is Lydia?"

" She went to her room," She leaned in. " Lady Catherine unnerved her. I don't blame her. Lady Catherine has an opinion for everything. And I do mean everything,"

Simon sighed. " I love holding you like this, but we can't stay like this forever," Regret lingered in his voice. " Tonight, love?" Marina removed herself from his lap with a new mission in mind. Simon admired his wife's more physical attributes, a very happy man.

This is the Final Edit*

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Past Catches Up**

* * *

September 4 – 9, 1812

The Wilders were already at Lucas Lodge when the Bennet sisters called on them. Marina chose to stay at Longbourn to plan each room's renovation without the interference of each sister's preference of color and patterns. Charlotte and Elizabeth set up the card table while Mary and Catherine talked of how much quieter Longbourn became. No one openly asked how the dowager Mrs. Bennet felt about being removed as mistress. " Kitty-"

" It is Catherine," Catherine corrected Elizabeth. " I don't want to be called Kitty, Lizzy," Marina said that to have respect, a lady needed to respect herself. Kitty no longer suited her if she expected a serious suitor.

Remembering the present company, Elizabeth held her wit in check. " Catherine, would you like to play a game of whist?" Mary put down her book, Lady Lucas nodding in approval. Mary adhered to the book since their arrival.

" I will join, Lizzy," Mary said, trusting Lady Lucas with her gifted book. " Charlotte, have you heard from Maria?"

" Mary!" Catherine scolded in a hushed whisper.

The withering glare Mary leveled on Catherine caused both Mr. Wilders to take an interest beyond their information mining about the neighborhood. " She is our friend, Catherine," Mary pronounced her name crisply. " Regardless of the choices she made," Mary said firmly. Lady Lucas wiped away a tear discreetly.

Charlotte and Elizabeth passed out cards to four player seats. " I have not heard from her, Mary,"

" Do you have an address?"

" No," Charlotte lied.

" When you do," Mary announced. " I would like to very much write her," She joined her sister and neighbor at the table. Catherine held the Wilders attention now, the remaining lady a beacon of formal propriety. Joining the ladies, Catherine ignored the Wilders.

Gideon Wilder's questions about the neighbors spared Lady Lucas and Catherine. Matthais Wilder kept glancing toward her, yet he said nothing. Charlotte, Elizabeth, and Mary prattled on about the plans for attending the private ball hosted by Mr. Bingley. No one yet made a move except to check their cards. Doubting her beauty was the reason he studied her, Catherine directed his attention.

" Mr. Wilder, do you play cards often?"

" Miss Catherine," He folded his hands on his lap. He should have looked away instead of trying to identify why she intrigued him. " Cards are not inherently evil. They are however a vice that I do not indulge in,"

" Surely cards are not that evil, Mr. Wilder," Lady Lucas protested.

Catherine picked up her cards. " I know someone else who shares the same sentiment," Marina could sooner be convinced to drink Port than play cards. Gambling was the ultimate evil to her sister-in-law, next to drunkenness.

" Mrs. Bennet would know, Miss Catherine," Matthais purposefully used her preferred name. " How is the Mrs. Bennet?" Everyone fell silent. Choosing her words carefully, Catherine cringed under Charlotte and Elizabeth's critical stares.

Instead of answering him fully, Catherine motioned for Mary to start the game. " She is well,"

Gideon ceased to inquire about the Gouldings. " Lady Lucas informed us that Mrs. Bennet has been directing the building efforts,"

" It is her money contributed to the walls and gates," Mary warned before Gideon Wilder crossed a line he could not recross. She nodded to Charlotte to continue the play.

Lady Lucas busied herself making more tea. Obviously more unspoken history had yet to surface.

" She had no money outside of coverture," Gideon insisted.

Mary shook her head, Charlotte giving up on the game entirely. " No, Mr. Wilder, she does. 2,000 per annum," All of Hertfordshire admired the 2,000 pounds as if it were a handsome young woman known throughout the land.

Matthais leaned forward. " How?" Clara would not be happy in the least to hear her nemesis regained respect.

Stunning them all, Mary laid bare the total. " 40,000 pounds in a trust," Elizabeth gathered up the cards, her attempt at amusement spoiled. Now everyone just wanted to talk about secrets.

" How?" Matthais repeated, clearly stymied.

Catherine helped Charlotte gather their needlepointing supplies. She dropped the heavy basket onto the same table. The thud alone indicated she was fast growing tired of the talk as well. It was better when the Wilders talked of the other neighbors. " Mr. Wilder, if you are her acquaintance, you can ask her,"

Lady Lucas frowned. " Eliza, your mother said that Mr. Boording offered to home Lydia," Both Wilders asked Charlotte about her mince pies, claiming all of Hertfordshire thought they were very well cooked.

" He is. Lydia refused. She prefers Marina to Jane," Elizabeth answered honestly. " Miss Chambers, the former Lady Maid is now Lydia's Lady Maid. We all have Lady Maids, and Jane is five month's pregnant,"

Gideon understood the draw now. He acknowledged Lady Lucas's own misfortunes of losing a daughter in the process while Matthais kept studying Catherine. Her decidedly cool treatment of the men met his approval. At the same time, her reluctance to be a known ally of the ruined Maria Lucas countered any allegiance he assumed she would have given their long history as neighbors and friends, per Lady Lucas. After Charlotte confirmed that the Bennets were staying for dinner, Gideon and Matthais thanked Lady Lucas for permitting them to call upon her and returned to Netherfield to inform Clara of the news.

They returned to find their cousin upset at the new knowledge that her status as the wife of a man of 5,000 per annum was reduced to a mere 3,300 per annum. While she raised her voice and paced back and forth ranting, Charles calmly told her to relax. The source of her jealousy then revealed itself. " Longbourn is having a new wing, walls, a gate, and the lanes are being widened," She pointed at Charles as if this was his fault.

" Clara, the interest on your dowry affords us 850 per annum. I sunk almost 100,000 into this property. I am now landed gentry. That means no more 5,000 pounds," She should be celebrating his rank instead of being angry about someone else's rise.

Her eyes narrowed, lips pursed. " But Longbourn is-"

" Clara, this isn't a competition," He guessed the source of her frustration. " She is my first cousin,"

" I don't want her in this home!" Gideon and Matthais paused outside the partially opened door, amazed at this side of their first cousin. They've never seen her like this before.

Charles looked up from his books. " Why?" He grabbed his glass of port and imbibed a healthy portion of it.

" She's impossible,"

" She told you a truth you didn't like," He married Caroline. He married someone exactly like his sister, and he couldn't even tell her that and society would never believe him. He should have considered Jane Bennet when he first entered Hertfordshire. " If you don't want the truth, don't associate with her. Lady Lucas and Mrs. Bennet are enemies, yet they keep the peace. You can too,"

Clara threw up her hands. " She is supposed to be ruined!"

" Mrs. Bingley," He snapped. " I thought I knew you. The Mrs. Bingley of Hertfordshire knows is not the one standing in front of me. " You will invite Marina over for tea and you will work out this issue that you have with her. I will not tolerate the disrespect to my cousin or this family," He pointed to the door. " Prepare for dinner,"

She stalked out of the study. Matthais whistled, her face turning bright red. She added speed to her step and hid in her bedroom for as long as she could. Gideon nodded. " And so the executioner acts," He said, following Clara's example. Lady Lucas exposed quite a few gems to him when he talked to her. He intended to capitalize on those. Matthais considered Catherine Bennet and the benefits of courting her. " And so the axe falls," He seconded Gideon's statement, entering the study to tell Charles what they learned at Lucas Lodge.

The next few days at Longbourn proved to be tense and dissatisfying. Elizabeth fumed that Marina's past could ruin their chances at a good marriage while Lydia and their mother called upon the Morris, Longs, and Harringtons with the vague hope that someone might make an offer to Lydia while she was younger than 17. Mary and Catherine didn't ask questions about the Wilders, leaving it to Marina to dig for how the visit went. Mary finally asked her how she knew the Wilders after Catherine received a letter from Charlotte containing Maria's new address in London. " Miss Flint and I had a conversation at one point," Marina answered without a hint of malice. " I upset her,"

" That is not hard to do," Catherine laughed. " It is almost expected of you,"

Not knowing how she felt about this opinion, Marina offered her a biscuit. " I told her that she needed to hide her lack of regard better. Who knew it would offend her so thoroughly," She shook her head and touched her bonnet to make sure it didn't shift.

Simon listened to his wife in great humor. " You are too precious," He already been visited by Mr. Bingley again to discuss why the two ladies might be at odds with each other, and while Charles shed some light on matters that Simon was fully informed of, Simon assured Charles that no ill will on Marina's part was ever imbedded in the expectations of his wife.

" Clara Bingley is selfish," Marina argued, and headed off his readied argument. " As are all ladies. She values this flawless image which is impossible," Out of everything that Marina abhorred, she loathed perfection. No one was perfect, and if they believed that they were perfect, they were lieing.

He stopped reading the letter his cousin, Collins, sent him. " How did they know your father?"

" It was the talk of London," She answered him simply, forcefully pinning ribbon in place. " It was why I had four seasons," She glared at the middle of the settee where Emma seated herself most of the time to needlepoint or read.

Catherine stopped drawing. " Hertfordshire is wrong to judge-"

" 50,000 pounds won't save you, Catherine, if no one esteems you," The sobering lesson quieted the tension. Elizabeth mentally scolded herself for wishing ill upon her sister-in-law. To be an outcast, well that she understood too well. " Mary, how did you find the Wilders?" It still didn't mean that Marina should despise Jane's general serenity.

" Respectable. Solid," Despite the shock displayed by the gentleman, they weren't insulting the family in the least. Given the scandal that occurred, it wasn't unreasonable to want to know how one recovered from a devastating blow.

Catherine frowned. " And unforgiving,"

" Do not be so harsh, Catherine," Marina chided her. " They have family to protect too,"

" I think this is the point that we need to acknowledge no one is in the wrong," Simon concluded, clearing his throat. " It is simply pride and prejudice at its worst," His eyes lingered on Elizabeth with special meaning. " Mr. Darcy and Mr. Collins will be returning to Hertfordshire soon, Lizzy. As will Lady Catherine de Bourg,"

Everyone groaned. Simon agreed with them. Hell's wrath was about to descend on Hertfordshire and all the Bennets were going to be in the eye of the storm.

* * *

**Chapter 15: To Inspire a Headache**

* * *

November 10 – 23, 1812

The Bennets prepared for hell to descend on them. Mrs. Bennet elected to keep to her room. When she wasn't secluded in her room, she called upon Lady Lucas, Mrs. Long, Mrs. Phillips, Mrs. Morris, and Mrs. Harrington. With the 200 pounds provided by her jointure, she barely shopped. If it wasn't for Elizabeth and Catherine keeping her company, the household would believe that she was depressed. Catherine informed Marina and Simon every night that Emma wanted to live elsewhere but could not afford it. She tired of being the dowager no one wanted around. She wanted a fresh start.

Elizabeth argued that it was better if they contained their mother and decided that a cottage would be built, and two servants would help her, one to cook and one to clean. Marina and Simon both called upon the Bingleys twice a week, first to prepare Mr. Bingley for Lady Catherine de Bourg and then to ease the tension between Clara Bingley and Marina. While the ladies refused to meet halfway, both decided it was best to be civil. That civility created an amusing dance that Charles and Simon made bets on. Who would mention music first? Who would give the most compliments? Who would avoid the topic of children the most? Who would make the first hint that it was time to leave?

Gideon and Matthais Wilder gave the married couples their space. Matthais often called upon Catherine Bennet at Longbourn, working out his infatuation – or more precisely the cause of it. When Catherine left the room for a moment, Mary leaned in and told Matthais that not only was she writing to Maria Wickham nee Lucas, but so was Catherine. " Why did she scold you then?" He finally asked.

Mary laughed. " She is Kitty, that's why. Do not tell her that I called her Kitty. She's trying to be a grown woman, because of the way she was viewed before. She thinks Catherine will make her appear more grown, but I do not believe it will,"

" Change is good," Matthais encouraged.

" It doesn't mean that my little sister needs to disappear, Mr. Wilder. Each day she tries to change, and I miss the carefree person she was before. Propriety does not mean that she needs to be different in character," Mary put down her bible. " Why do you call on her?"

Matthais didn't have an answer. Mary pretended the private conversation didn't happen when Catherine returned.

The other half of the Wilders pursued Miss Charlotte Lucas as a potential wife. He courted Sir William's opinion first, and then Lady Lucas's. Charlotte never suspected he thought her an acceptable wife. He was prepared to make his intentions known to Charlotte when Fitzwilliam Darcy arrived with hell on his heels only a hour or so behind him. All plans to make his intentions known were spoiled, so Gideon Wilder put his full weight behind plan B. The ball Charles planned on hosting would be grand as the last one, and everyone would be invited.

Nothing prepared the Bingleys and Bennets for the wrath of Lady Catherine de Bourg. Mr. Darcy arrived first, apologized profusely to Charles for not being able to keep her in Hunsford. Simon's own personal hell started to shape up at Longbourn. " I will not call upon Miss Eliza now. Lady Catherine is there, and I refuse to subject myself to her," Darcy admitted to Charles and his wife, Clara. The Bingleys weren't talking to each other at the moment. Her cousins decided to entertain themselves outside the house, refusing to be subjected to the misery within.

No one said anything. Lady Catherine criticized everything in the house from the furniture to the drapery to the wallpaper. Mr. Collins supported every statement as if it were his duty, annoying everyone. Simon waited for Marina to burst, wanting her to burst at the fury currently standing in their drawing room. The only people not in the drawing room was the dowager Mrs. Bennet, Mary, and Lydia. Elizabeth, Marina, Catherine, Simon, Mr. Collins, and Lady Catherine de Bourg considered each other – well, everyone but Lady Catherine considered each other. No one knew how to act.

Marina stitched, Catherine repaired the hem of her favorite dress, and Simon read his favorite book. " This drawing room is quite small," Lady Catherine continued her war against Marina's choice in renovated décor.

" It is the perfect size," Marina cut in before Mr. Collins could start comparing it to Rosings. Catherine shifted her dress to better sew it properly. " Your Ladyship," She added begrudgingly. Simon chuckled.

" Mr. Bennet, how can you justify an entire wing for servants?" Lady Catherine demanded of the man. Mr. Collin's frowned and started muttering about how servants expected too much. She stared down Simon, preventing him from trying to read his book.

He gazed over the top of it like his father used to. " Servants need their own space,"

" Marina,"

" It's Mrs. Bennet to you," Marina corrected Lady Catherine. " You may have known me since I was a babe, but you forfeited the right when you shunned us," Elizabeth watched Mr. Collin's turn pale. Simon placed his hand on her arm, patting it gently.

Catherine glanced up from the dress she already finished but kept picking at the stitches to prolong the agony of talking to present company. " Mr. Collins, I noticed you admired the renovated guest room," During the tour, all Mr. Collins' could do was congratulate the family on the renovations as if it were a surprise.

He glanced at Lady Catherine first. " It is quite the improvement," He allowed.

" I picked out the colors," Catherine insisted proudly. She hated her cousin. This was just fun to her.

Marina caught on quickly. " Mary helped,"

" Miss Mary Bennet?" Lady Catherine stopped them. " She is the most respectable-" Mr. Collins turned to Simon in interest. Simon's brow rose in recognition of this interest, his hand squeezing Marina's arm only for a moment.

Marina moved to greet Lydia at the door. " Lady Catherine, you remember Lydia. She isn't your responsibility," Lydia clutched her hands together and attempted a smile.

Mr. Collins opened his mouth. " Her Ladyship always conducts herself-"

" Mr. Collins, no one wants someone who covers for their mistakes," Marina guided Lydia to the settee.

Simon put down his book and rubbed his brow. Lady Catherine squared her shoulders. The woman had yet to sit down. " Have you no shame? You are the product of an over permissive brother and guardian," Elizabeth turned to Simon, waiting for him to defend his wife.

" And you suffocate Anne. She isn't allowed to speak, have an opinion, or even be out of Mrs. Jenkin's company," Marina snapped.

" That is for her protection," The real insult was left unspoken, known to all in the room.

" Marina," Simon put himself between his wife and Lady Catherine. He thumbed away the lone tear. " She doesn't matter anymore. You are my wife. The mother of my child. I love you, flaws, past, and all,"

Elizabeth, Lydia, and Catherine looked down. Even Mr. Collin's stayed silent. Lady Catherine glared at the back of Simon's head. " We're leaving, Mr. Collins,"

" Your Ladyship, I have business with Mr. Bennet," He stopped her. Lady Catherine debated between ordering him to follow her or threaten him with reporting him to the church for failure to meet his duties as the parish parson. Simon pulled Marina close, rubbed her back, and then released her. " Lizzy, Lydia, Catherine, join Marina on a carriage ride around the estate to review the progress on the wall,"

Elizabeth almost walked past Lady Catherine in her jewelry and fine clothes without a scathing attack. " Miss Elizabeth Bennet,"

" Lady Catherine de Bourg,"

They each walked out in silence. Lydia let out a deep breath. " Mr. Collins, you don't defend the indefensible," She advanced toward her cousin. " You defend family. Lady Catherine de Bourg isn't family," She followed Elizabeth.

Catherine folded her finished dress and clutched it close to her chest. She noticed Marina's hand shaking as she passed. Marina swallowed hard and composed herself. Simon kissed her forehead, Catherine looping her arm through Marina's escorting the woman out of the drawing room. The ladies a half hour later toured the new road installed along the wall that circled the entire estate. It provided for easier transportation for the tenant farmers and allowed Simon to safely travel in bad weather. " It is much better than it was before, Marina," Elizabeth stated what they all thought.

Lydia held Marina's hand. " Your 2,500 pounds was put toward a good cause,"

" Thank you, Lydia, but remember it was the 2,000 pounds that is also having this built," Marina sighed and tried to forgive herself. All she wanted to do was slap Lady Catherine when she mentioned reputations. The woman didn't deserve Rosings Park or to be the daughter of an Earl. " I despise her. What an ungrateful, vile….being she is that she thinks we'll just bow down and let her walk on our backs. And the way Mr. Collins kept eyeing up the estate like it would be his. I shudder to think that he'll be staying there. I don't trust him around Mary,"

" Nor I," Elizabeth seconded. " He is a Parson, however, and he would not compromise her,"

" There are two kinds of evil men, Elizabeth. The kind that don't hide it well, and the kind that can hide it well. He's using the church as an excuse and I will not be party to Mary's misery. However, if she chooses to permit herself his company, then I am not against it,"

" But you should be," Lydia insisted, surprising them all. " He wants Longbourn, Marina. We toured with him, and he-he would do anything to have it,"

" Then we shall ensure that he does not," Catherine assured them all cheerfully. " We all know the estate will go to you, Marina. You are the love of Simon's life, and you handle money very well. You would protect this estate,"

Elizabeth held Marina's left hand while Lydia held her right hand. " We aren't upset with you, Marina. We trust you, and we know that Lady Catherine is someone that can ruin us-"

" She's the reason I had four seasons," Marina leaned her head against Elizabeth's shoulder because she was the taller of the pair. " Chased away any suitor crazy enough to desire a connection to me, to my family. I was resigned to the fact that I would never marry…Hertfordshire was just to escape Georgiana and her panic attacks," She closed her eyes. " Thank you for being my sisters when I needed one,"

Catherine watched the passing tenant plots. " We'll need to make gifts for the tenant's children," Elizabeth pressed a finger to her lips to shush Catherine. Lydia smiled at Catherine and nodded. Right now the safest place for them was in that carriage away from the pain and heartache around them. Safe in the arms of each other, they prayed that Simon put Mr. Collins in his place.

At Longbourn, Mr. Collins followed Simon to his study. " You are being unreasonable, Simon. We are cousins. All I need is 100 pounds-"

" I am not loaning you 100 pounds, Mr. Collins,"

" You have 50,000 pounds," William said, his own fury growing. You renovated the residential wing and added a servant's wing. 100 pounds is not that much-"

Simon dropped into his chair. " No, Mr. Collins," The 50,000 pounds had already dwindled from the extensive additions and the improvements on the estate. He was only building the dowager cottage to get rid of Emma, and then they weren't spending money for a long time. His wife was pregnant, and he refused to see the dowry dwindled anymore. " I am not my father. Or my grandfather."

" We are family,"

" And you defended her Ladyship," Simon finished. " Would you like a drink while I remind you why I will refuse you permission to marry my sister while she is not yet of age?" Mr. Collins declined the offer and exited the study red faced and extremely unhappy.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Hunsford Invades**

* * *

November 24 – 30, 1812

**William never said why he needed 100 pounds, and Simon didn't ask him. The gentleman said nothing on the matter around the ladies. Recovered from her confrontation with Lady Catherine, Marina said nothing at the dinner table. Catherine talked of Mr. Wilder's visits with Mary and Lydia, both sisters declaring that he was smitten with her. Mr. Collin's cleared his throat. " Miss Mary, your bible looks very well worn. You must thumb through the pages often,"**

**" Mary doesn't just thumb," Elizabeth said humorously. " She quotes its word for word,"**

**Mary nodded. " I thought you were Lady Catherine's shadow, Mr. Collins. Where is she staying?"**

**" Netherfield with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley," William answered her. He started to compliment Marina on the duck soup when Mary readied to return to her conversation with her sisters. " Miss Mary, What do you think of Lady Catherine de Bourg?"**

**" She is like Mama," Mary finished her soup and dabbed her mouth with a handcloth. " Marina, this soup is divine,"**

**Simon and Marina nodded at the same time, eyes connecting across the table. " We'll inform the cook," Simon answered his sister fondly. It was the third recipe this month the cook made that everyone loved. Even Emma admitted that the cook, given proper freedom and more money to buy ingredients, improved since Simon took over. She mentioned that Simon should hire a French chef, but Marina told her that they were living economically, not luxuriously.**

**" How is Lady Catherine like Mrs. Emma Bennet?" William demanded, appalled.**

**Lydia giggled. Simon didn't have the heart to scold her. " She is Mama without the 'low connections," Mary laughed, and Elizabeth stifled her own laughter. Marina nearly choked on the tea she chose to drink at that moment.**

**" Completely disrespectful-" William rose from the table in a fury worthy of Lady Catherine. "I believed you better than your father, but I was wrong,"**

**Marina swallowed her bite of food. " But where will you stay, Mr. Collins?" The innocence within the question complied with the lack of maliciousness. " You are our guest. We are simply answering your question. Are you that incapable of appreciating an honest answer?" His already unpleasant countenance twisted further.**

**" There a polite answer and a rude answer, Mrs. Bennet," William hesitated to walk away from the table. " Given your history, I would you think you want reconciliation," He would not bow to her, not after what Lady Catherine shared with him.**

**" I do not reconcile with a woman that tried to make me disappear, Mr. Collins, and when you marry, you should know she's going to insult your wife repeatedly. Any true man would not subject his wife to a woman like her,"**

**" You do not know-"**

**" I've known the woman since I was five years old, Mr. Collins. She's only appointed you a parson of the parish for two years. I know her far better than you ever will," Marina looked him in the eye. " Now sit down and eat. You're embarrassing yourself. Have some respect for yourself," The reprimand lacked the usual bite he became accustomed to from Lady Catherine's endless stream of dull conversation.**

**Simon helped load the second course onto Elizabeth's and Mary's plate. Lydia helped herself as Marina stared down Mr. Collins. Finally the man seated himself. He didn't say another word throughout the evening. Mary and Lydia amused themselves with Shakespeare by the fireplace while Marina and Simon sat next to each other on the settee, one reading the other needlepointing.**

**Later that evening the couple retreated to the corner while Mr. Collins watched Mary. Lydia eventually handed the book over to Mary as she yawned. " Mary, Mr. Collins hasn't looked away once all evening. It is not me he is admiring," Mary blushed and focused on the page they stopped on. Romeo wooed Juliet, although Mary thought his intentions impure and impractical. Lydia was violently in love with Romeo, wishing that she had a love like the ill-fated couple had. Mr. Collins certainly fit the description.**

**" Do not encourage him. I would not be able to endure Lady Catherine, even if he is a respectable man," She sighed. " Goodnight, Lydia. I will be following you. Will you be saying goodnight to Mama?"**

**" I can wait for you if you want, and we can say goodnight at the same time," Lydia feared that Mr. Collins might try to approach Mary once they were no longer under the supervision of Simon and Marina. Mary placed the book on the fireplace mantel. The ladies said goodnight in unison to everyone in the room and exited in a flurry of whispers. Laughter echoed as they mounted the steps to the newly renovated residential rooms.**

**Mr. Collins adhered to his book, one of the few books he carried with him when he traveled. Eventually Marina claimed a headache and Simon said he needed to tour the estate tomorrow with Mr. Thorn before heading out to Netherfield to help Charles with the Netherfield Ball planning. Elizabeth sat alone in the room she once shared with Jane, reading a letter from Jane detailing how wonderful the new estate was. She only stifled her crying after Mr. Collins followed everyone's example instead of burning his candle to the stub.**

**Once the doors were closed to their respective bedrooms, Marina opened the second door and began to undress herself. " You do not think I was too hard on him, do you?" She asked as Simon entered the room already in a state of undress. He slipped his shirt off and tossed it over the gown she already cast aside. " I know I can be diff-"**

**" You were a saint at the table, compared to how my stepmother would have acted. She'd be throwing Mary or Kitty to him without hesitation. With Lizzy of age, there is very little she can do," He removed the petticoat hastily, almost tearing it. " Now, as I recall, you are my wife, and I am your husband, and we have a duty to each other," Marina almost giggled, abruptly lifted off her feet and carefully placed her on the bed. Simon pressed his full weight against her and nibbled on her earlobe. " You are a very lucky woman, Mrs. Bennet,"**

**" And you are a glutton for punishment," She answered in equal cheer.**

**All of Meryton remembered Lady Catherine de Bourg, and with the swift justice of Mrs. Phillips, she found no support among the populace to dethrone the Bennets from their position of honor. Mr. Darcy used the support of Meryton to court Elizabeth flagrantly while Lady Catherine prolonged her stay out of spite. Mr. Bingley refused to inform her that she needed to take a room elsewhere, and Darcy took too much pleasure from recounting his visits with the lovely Miss Bennet. Mrs. Bingley spent the chief of her time occupying Lady Catherine, and whenever she tried to escape this duty, Charles reminded her that as hostess, she must play the role.**

**Matthais and Gideon sensed something amiss among the handsomely paired couple. Neither dared to ask, preferring to seek the hands of the ladies that captured their interest. All three gentlemen extended the ball invitations personally to the Bennets and Lucas while Clara Bingley placated Lady Catherine's growing discontent. Lady Lucas and Emma Bennet joined forces to roust the unpleasant addition from the county, conferring with Mrs. Morris and Mrs. Long on exactly how.**

**" A ball, within two days! Oh he must have a lot of money to be able to host a ball so quickly on such short notice," Lydia danced about the drawing room. Simon took Mr. Collins with him on his rounds of visiting the neighbors, leaving the sisters the house to themselves. " Oh, I can't believe it…."**

**" But you can't go, Lydia. You are not yet out," Catherine pointed out regrettably.**

**" I wouldn't want to go anyway," Lydia lied. " Mr. Collins will be there and he can not dance. You know that he will try to extract a dance from Mary and then Lizzy,"**

**Catherine shuddered. " He already tried to extract one from me. I informed him that my dance partners are to approach me at the ball, not before," She closed the drawing portfolio again, not having much else to do given the weather and the company. Elizabeth often kept to their mother's room to commiserate over the loss of Jane from Longbourn. Jane wanted Mary or Catherine to stay with her if Lydia would not, as an offer of marriage was very likely for Elizabeth, it left the eldest without a companion for comfort.**

**Mary plucked away at the pianoforte's keys listlessly. " Do you suppose that we will be able to marry very well? I mean we only have 2,000 pounds,"**

**" Yes, but when Lizzy marries Mr. Darcy, we will have 3,000 pounds a piece," Lydia sighed and collapsed onto the settee, her arms above her head. She closed her eyes. " Do you suppose anyone will ever offer to me?"**

**Both Catherine and Mary shook their heads. " You are handsome as any young lady, and you well know it," Catherine began to chide her when Mary started to list off the places that she would be seasoning once she turned 17. Mr. Boording promised to pronounce her as 'out' when she would visit Jane. Mr. Darcy even offered to host her a season in London, and Elizabeth promised that Lydia would not be forgotten. No one could forget the lady who is energetic and sincere. " And Bath!" Catherine finished before Mary could. " Marina promised us Bath again, and you'll be old enough to attend the assemblies now,"**

**All three ladies started to argue about what dress the attending should wear, so that by the time Marina entered the room, she was refreshed from the bout of sickness and ready for the day. " You are glowing," Mary complimented the pregnant lady, now starting to show.**

**" I am sweating profusely," Marina disregarded the compliment. " Georgiana warned me of this. I should have listened to her,"**

**" And how is the lady?"**

**" Exceptionally happy," Marina answered quickly. " I wrote her last week, and have been wondering what to gift them once the babe is born,"**

**No one said anything as they each remembered that the birthing promised more than a bundle of joy that quickly turned into a personal hell. Even the church recognized that a woman's life was on the very line, and prayed for the mother. " You could gift her new linens for the nursery," Mary suggested.**

**" Or better yet, simple coin," All sisters nodded in complete agreement.**

**Marina took a deep breath. " I will be attending the ball with you to be certain, but I am no barrier to Mr. Collins. I have heard though that Mr. Goulding and Mr. Lucas are adamant about making an effort to be seen as respectable and desirable suitors. Perhaps they'll hold him at bay for a set or two," She mused aloud. " Did it rain like this last year?" She gazed out at the downpour of rain drenching all their plans.**

**" My sympathies," Marina whispered to herself before closing her eyes. " Perhaps all of you can play cards while I am the neutral observer?"**

**Catherine loved the idea, but Mary and Lydia preferred music, so the drawing room soon turned into a concern hall as Mary played and Lydia sang.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Netherfield Ball**

* * *

December 2, 1812

Netherfield welcomed all of Hertfordshire through its doors that evening as Charles and Clara Bingley anticipated a successful ball. Lady Catherine called the gathering of the county residents a waste of time as none held any respectable title and very little wealth existed within any singular family. She still attended to keep an eye on Fitzwilliam Darcy, prepared to hinder any offer of marriage he might make. Matthais Wilder already conspired with Mr. Darcy, and Gideon already obtained the permission of Sir William to make his offer of marriage to Charlotte.

None of this was privy to the guests in particular that everyone would be watching. Simon and Marina expected nothing when they attended, and Mary determined that she would dance that evening. Catherine and Elizabeth avoided Mr. Collins by practically running to greet Charlotte. Mr. Collins spotted Lady Catherine, or more aptly, she spotted him. She did not move from across the room, instead Mr. Collin's going to her. " Well, one problem solved for the moment," Simon whispered to Marina. " I will find you-"

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wilder each hurried to greet Catherine and Elizabeth. Marina laughed under her breath till it hurt to laugh as each man sought his lady for the first two sets. Eventually finding herself next to Mrs. Morris and Mrs. Long, she waited for the dowager Mrs. Bennet to enter. Emma Bennet decided to only attend for the companionship of other ladies but wanted to gather herself before entering the ballroom. It would the first time she'd been to a party of any kind since Mr. Loftus Bennet died, and the implications of that started to bring up long-dead emotions.

The longer she scanned the growing crowd - it appeared this ball would turn into a crush – the more she realized that something was wrong. While Mrs. Bingley made introductions among the ladies, Mr. Bingley conferred with Sir William, who lacked his usual jovial nature. That in itself wasn't unusual. What was unusual was that while Matthais Wilder asked for Catherine's hand to dance, the couple weren't lined with the others. Catherine kept looking at her hands, her face red and then Matthais moved in and blocked her view entirely. Elizabeth and Darcy shared a private conversation on the dance floor, each smiling and happy to see each other. Mr. Collins hovered beside Lady Catherine, and the pair gained a small crowd of young men wanting to earn her good favor. Mary appeared at Marina's side, visage neutral.  
" Lady Catherine has not yet said one good thing about Hertfordshire and everyone hovers. Why?"

" Because she is the daughter of an Earl," Marina answered gently. " Anne will inherit Rosings Park, and Anne has not married yet. They want to know if their sons will be able to marry Anne and become master of Rosings Park,"

" What is a fine house when you would have her as a mother-in-law?"

" I agree, Mary, for what it's worth, but not all young men have rich uncles or generous grandfathers or titles they can inherit. Fortune hunters are the side effect of the current economical divide. Wealth and poverty are becoming more cruel than many realize, and a rich wife is better than a love match that will last at best a lifetime and at worst a month, if it exists at all,"

" But you did not choose Simon for his wealth,"

" No,"

" You chose him because he appreciated you," Mary insisted.

Marina sighed. " I adore your brother with all my heart, Mary, but not because it is pure love. Pure love belongs to the bond between parents and children. I adore your brother because he's a good man who does not blindly obey what society tells him to. People like Lady Catherine worship this image, but no one is perfect, and as long as people understood that, there'd be less recognized daughters and less orphans and less infants cast aside because a family refuses to claim them. Why should an infant- the point is, your brother is a real man."

Mrs. Long sighed. " Real men are more common than you might believe, Mary,"

" Aye," Mrs. Morris seconded. " Now I would not refuse my son marrying Miss Anne de Bourg, if such an event were to occur. That is a connection that is entirely respectable thought completely out of our reach,"

Marina held Mary's hand. " A better woman would appreciate the luxuries she is afforded," Mary stared onward, determined to never accept Mr. Collin's hand. " Mary, stop fretting,"

" I miss Maria. She always made Kitty so happy," Mary reminisced, " Do you know that Wickham is as horrible as you said he was. She has no one, and they are always fleeing his debtors-"

" Not now, Mary," Marina stopped her, before Mrs. Long and Mrs. Morris spread the embarrassing information, further embarrassing the Lucas family. " I will hear more about it once we are at home, and perhaps I could send her some funds to ease the burden,"

" You would?" Mrs. Long asked, clearly not expecting it.

Marina leaned forward to make eye contact with the woman. " Of course. We must support each other, for no one else will support us," She smiled at Mary. " Now as I see there are at least four young men not dancing and one of them is approaching you, as we are all married ladies," Mary blushed and straightened her shoulders. Sure enough Mr. Harrington bowed and asked for Mary to dance with him next set.

Charles turned to Simon as the men hovered closer to the musicians. " I'm not a romantic man myself but it appears your sister is sobbing. I wonder if Mr. Wilder's offer of marriage-"

" Matthais Wilder offered?" Simon already took a step away from Charles, but Charles grabbed his arm to keep him from chasing after the couple secluded by the punch bowl. " Did you know that he would?"

" No, but I suspected. He'd been speaking of your sister too often for it to be a passing interest," Charles lowered his voice. " Do not be angry. He is a good match for her, and he does not object at all to her dowry size. You are not blind, Simon. You know that I am unhappy with Clara. If Miss Catherine does not desire his attentions, I can send the man on his way home and there will be no more of this nonsense,"

Considering the evidence, Simon just nodded. " She fancies him, but I do not know if she loves him,"

" You were lucky to have such a loving wife. Clara has become Caroline. She sincerely believed that I would not want children," Charles vented, holding tight the cup that held his untouched punch. Good thing that he did not squeeze it any harder or else the punch would spill onto Charles meticulously debated clothing. " I want children, I want a family,"

" You could adopt," Simon suggested, at a loss of how to manage his friend's predicament. He expected to be dealing with Lady Catherine issues when he arrived, not Clara Bingley issues. " Why does she not want children?" His Marina was many things, but at the heart, she was a woman who strongly believed in family.

Downing his punch, Charles excused himself to refill his cup. Simon dutifully held back.

Mr. Wilder held Catherine's hand in his, unable to properly breathe. " I did not ask for your hand while at Longbourn because I knew it would displease Mr. Collins and give him cause to make his attentions more known to Miss Mary. Her Ladyship has been trying to force Mr. Collins to make her an offer and he has warned her that Mr. Bennet would never accept it," While she hadn't said no yet, Matthais could see the fear and doubt on her face.

" Mary will not accept his hand or encourage his attentions," Catherine warned. " I – I believed we would dance, Mr. Wilder."

" I must know by the end of the evening, Miss Catherine. I do not have another week that I can spend here," He offered her his hand as the set ended and the second set started.

Catherine nodded slowly though her mind worked in rapid circles debating between no and yes. He was an honorable man, a good man, and Mary approved of him. Everyone approved of him. But everyone approved of Clara Flint and Mr. Bingley was not happy with her. Lady Catherine would never leave her in peace if she married well, and if she didn't marry well, she would never be happy as a wife. They danced in polite silence, parting once to refresh themselves and then lined up with the next dance line.

" Where would we live?" She asked Matthais.

" The North. I am bailiff for my cousin, Mr. Jonathan Flint, and I am to join the regulars," He could not put it off any longer as he needed to earn a proper living. She hesitated again, and pursed her lips together. Mr. Wickham was a militia man and he ran off with Maria Lucas, and now they fled his debtors frequently. Mr. Collin's professions was much better in comparison. " I know that it is not what you would desire, but I am-"

" I know that you are an honorable man," Catherine stared him down. " I will not forsake those who I have known my entire life, not even Maria. I will not consider my family an embarrassment, and no matter what Lady Catherine says, my sister is not a country chit who is violating all the rules of society by rising above her station of birth."

He inhaled deeply, shocked that she would even think him that cruel. " I have misjudged you, Miss Catherine Bennet."

" No, sir, you did not. I am not Maria, and I do not have a trust like Marina. I also know that a woman like Lady Catherine will stop at nothing to ruin me. I will not have her ruin you as well,"

" I do not fear her," Matthais guided her away from the dance and to nearby seating. " She is nothing to me,"

Catherine took a deep breath. " Then we will have a long engagement. You will enlist in the army, and if you come back alive, we will marry,"

Placing a chaste kiss to her knuckles, Matthais allowed himself to breathe. " Thank you, Miss Bennet," Her fear of Lady Catherine forced him to address something more pressing. " I leave your side for the moment to speak to your brother. I am truly the happiest man here,"

" Oh I doubt that, Mr. Wilder. Mr. Darcy might very well be a competitor for the title," She teased, regretting that her Mama had yet to pull away from Lady Lucas long enough to notice the prolonged conversation. Better that she hold off until they returned to Longbourn to give Emma Bennet the good news.

Elizabeth soon joined Catherine, and the pair exchanged knowing glances. " You said yes?"

" And you did not?" Catherine teased. " Of course I said yes. He will enlist as a regular in the army. I do not know if I am ready to leave Longbourn though,"

" Jane wasn't ready, nor will we," Elizabeth confided. " But we are ladies worthy of the sacrifice. We are ladies who will carry on the Bennet bloodline so that one day we may look back on our family with great pride,"

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wilder cornered Simon before Charles managed to make it back to him. Simon held them off with threat of pain and promised them both an audience tomorrow. Charles rejoined the trio, with Clara on his arm. " I can not, I simply can not listen to her compare every room of this home to Rosings Park," Clara muttered in utter contempt. Simon raised his cup to that and drank to it. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wilder each considered asking Mary to dance at this point, if only to avoid Mr. Collins sent to fetch them for Mr. Darcy's vicious aunt.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Ring The Bell**

* * *

December 3, 1812

Nothing prepared Lydia for the aftermath of the Nethefield ball. Elizabeth and Catherine retired to bed exhausted, while Mary and Marina stayed up to discuss Maria Wickham's deplorable living conditions. Simon hid away in his study to nurse away a headache, unable to believe that out of all the men in his acquaintance, he was considered the luckiest of men. Marina and he argued far more than people realized, but they also compromised. Charles complaining about Clara not wanting children and Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wilder seeking his approval just made him realize how easy it was to torture him. He understood each man's position, which is why he chose to speak to the man that would be removing a sister from Longbourn first.

Fitzwilliam Darcy entered, choosing to remain standing. Simon poured them both a drink and then leaned back in his chair to consider the very wealthy man before him. " Elizabeth isn't just a lady, Mr. Darcy. She's also my sister, and her opinion of you is very high," Given his sister's propensity for being prejudiced, he half expected the man before him to have faults she hadn't seen yet. He'd have to speak with Marina to soothe his brotherly concerns, to gain a better insight on the man.

" I assure you that I will treat her with the utmost respect and adoration," Fitzwilliam remembered what Elizabeth said – keep it simple, don't elaborate, and do not stress out Simon. Be direct. Her approach left more silence than distraction. Darcy almost preferred his aunt's non-stop conversation to this torture.

Simon chose his attack carefully. " She believes you are responsible for George Wickham's constant troubles," Darcy never flinched, even as Simon restrained himself from praising the gentleman for handling a threat that none of England should suffer.

Better that he be honest then than try to keep most of it to himself. " I have had him tracked for some time, with the hope of restoring Mrs. Wickham to her family," His biggest fear of Wickham turning from an unruly youth to a destructive man realized itself before he could prevent it, and if it wasn't for very good timing, his sister would have run off with the man already. Maria Wickham needed someone she could depend on, and George Wickham was not that man.

" Progress?" Simon made notes on a journal.

" He refuses to relinquish the woman and his debtors are a step behind him," He couldn't pick up from his estate again to go chasing after the rogue.

For a couple that had been courting so openly, surely Elizabeth knew about this before last night. He found it impossible to be otherwise. " How much of this has Elizabeth known and for how long?"

" I only informed her last night," He didn't want his betrothed to worry any more than she'd already been. Simon continued to study him, or at least study the current situation before him.

Simon cleared his throat. He'd definitely need to string along Darcy long enough before granting permission. Elizabeth would forgive him, but the threat of George Wickham was too much to be ignored. The responsibility to contain the man rested on too many shoulders that did not act sooner. " I want to help bring Wickham to justice," Sir William needed to die a happy, proud man. Maria needed to return home to the family that loved her.

" All of our resources are won't bring him in unless Maria helps," Darcy said honestly. It didn't matter if the entire country was chasing the man, if his wife supported him, no one would be able to find him.

Simon made another note. " She writes Mary and Catherine often. The letters should give clues," He finished his drink. " I'll speak more to you at dinner. Send in Mr. Wilder," It felt good to be king, so to speak. Darcy nodded and stepped out, crisply announcing Matthais's summon before rejoining Elizabeth in the drawing room.

She watched him walk across the room and sit next to her while Mary played the pianoforte in the corner. Darcy leaned forward and whispered in her ear. " He did not extend explicit approval. I am going to return to Netherfield and be back for dinner," He kissed her hand and promised that whatever he needed to do, he would gain Simon's approval.

As soon as Darcy departed Longbourn, Elizabeth turned to Mary clearly unhappy. " He didn't extend his approval," She almost shouted. " I must speak to him. Why is Simon being so difficult?"

" Sure you did not truly believe having two more sisters married would be so easy, did you?" Mary almost laughed as Elizabeth almost cried. " He was ambushed at the ball and needs the time to put affairs in order," The logical advancement from courtship to marriage factored in more than emotions for Mary, but for Elizabeth, she never considered that Simon needed to tend to the legal matters, and then the wedding clothes on top of the rest of the chaos assaulting the Bennets.

Lydia walked into Elizabeth bursting into tears just as Mr. Wilder exited the study and right into Catherine's arms. She swerved quickly and disappeared to her room, clearly overcome with anger and disappointment. " Why is she being so emotional about it? She does realize that Simon is going to accept Mr. Darcy, yes? How could he not? The man is wealthy beyond expectation," She rolled her eyes at Elizabeth's dramatics, not realizing that a brother withholding approval could possibly permanently alienate Elizabeth from the rest of her family if she chose to marry Mr. Darcy without Simon's approval. As she was of age, Simon couldn't deny Mr. Darcy.

If wealth made a man, then Darcy was a saint. Simon would be a fool to give Elizabeth away to a harder life when she could have a much better life. Elizabeth wanted him, he wanted Elizabeth. They would have each other, with or without society's support.

Mary just smiled. " She loves Mr. Darcy, Lydia. Have you ever considered that maybe Elizabeth is allowed to be weak? What is love if it can not be felt by the bare heart?"

Both ladies closed their eyes. " Make fun of me if you like, Mary, but Mr. Darcy is a Romeo,"

" I'll grant you he could be a Romeo," Mary conceded. " But he's smarter than Romeo. He would never die just to have his beloved live on to commit suicide because her heart is broken,"

" Lizzy would never commit suicide," Lydia insisted supremely. " I'll never hear the end of this from Kitty-" Mary laughed. " She is violently in love with Mr. Wilder and with the long engagement. She's going to marry a soldier," Lydia's eyes misted over enviously. " A soldier!"

Catherine and Matthais Wilder stifled their laughter at Lydia's exclamation. Lydia was right of course. Emma Bennet's favorite son-in-law would always be Matthais Wilder by virtue of his profession. Simon exited the study, moving around the young couple. He climbed the steps and shut his bedroom door. His wife looked up from her quilt in progress. Her growing baby bump became more evident as the time progressed, always comforting him whenever he had doubts about marrying her. " What?"

He asked the burning question. " Is Darcy a good man?"

" The best of men," She didn't even hesitate.

Propping himself on his elbow, he relaxed. " He loves Elizabeth?"

She put down her quilt and moved to join him on the bed. Once she laid out, he turned and rested his head on her chest. " He cares greatly for her,"

" Then he has my approval," Simon listened to her heartbeat, his hand resting on the baby bump in awe. " I just can't give it to him immediately. Elizabeth, she needs to learn that she won't have everything immediately. Catherine is going to have a long engagement, and Jane endured so many years with our mother's hopes on her that when she married, it was the best relief she could ever have. But Elizabeth needs to be reminded that there is a pace-"

" No, and you know it." She tickled the back of his neck, causing him to squirm. " You're just worried that Darcy is going to turn out to be an evil man, a wealthy evil man who will not appreciate her. While she is very stubborn, you're afraid she'll offend him and he'll hit her," That was every brother's fear, every father's fear, every decent person's fear.

" He won't hit her, will he?" Simon's voice raised a little in concern. Marina just shook he head. He sat upright. " I can't take any more men coming to talk to me about Lydia or Mary. Catherine isn't going to leave Longbourn for some time, and she'll be pining for freedom, and it'll taunt Lydia," Marina started to laugh, Simon glaring at her. She smirked. He placed a kiss to her cheek and forehead. " I'm not losing my head,"

" Just a sister," She whispered. " Grieve, worry, take your time. But remember at the end of the day, they aren't birthing your child, I am," He scattered kisses along her belly before reluctantly taking his leave of her. " And Simon, Darling, go easy on Elizabeth and Darcy…they're in love, vulnerable. It's a beautiful thing,"

Simon did hit on a tender issue that Marina wanted to avoid. Sibling rivalry, especially with the people the girls were marrying. Jane and Elizabeth would marry wealthy men. Catherine would marry a soldier. Lydia and Mary were the last of his responsibility, god forbid anything happen to Mr. Matthais Wilder. Mr. Darcy arrived early and spent the entire time with Elizabeth walking the lane. Marina couldn't stop smiling at the table, her eyes wandering toward Elizabeth and Darcy so often that Mary, Catherine, and Lydia watched her watch the couple while Simon laid out the many questions of what Pemberley was like and then proceeded to tease Elizabeth about needing throw parties there frequently once they married.

Emma joined them in the drawing room after dinner. Immediately she fawned over Darcy's wealth and handsomeness, much to everyone's embarrassment. Marina knit booties in the corner with Simon ready to fetch whatever she required until Mary reminded him that they did have servants to help. Catherine sighed. " I wish that Mr. Wilder would inherit a fortune, and we could marry now," She leaned in to Lydia. " I hate seeing them like this without having my own husband,"

" But you're marrying a soldier," Lydia giggled. " Mama is so proud,"

Mary put away her music for the evening, finding herself desiring the closeness everyone seemed to possess. " Marina, have you picked out a name for the baby?"

" No," Both Simon and Marina answered, turning even Emma's head. Simon let her answer Mary. " We decided it was bad luck and bad form to name the unborn. We'll wait until the babe is born…the name will find the baby," She smiled at Simon.

" Better to name the child after it's born," Emma cut. " When you name the stillborn, it delivers a devastating blow, tainting the name entirely. I approve of the plan,"

" Thank you, so much, Mama-" Elizabeth started.

Mr. Darcy cleared his throat. " Marina, will you be honoring your father and mother?"

" If it's a girl, we intend to. If it's a boy, we will be honoring no fathers, instead giving the boy his own name and his own legacy," Simon stated what everyone least expected. Mary opened her music sheets again, as Emma started to speak, cut off by Lydia and Catherine as they asked about the dowager cottage. Seizing on the dowager cottage, Darcy distracted Emma as Simon and Marina tried to relax. Before he left the room, Simon placed his hand on Darcy's shoulder. " You should be thinking about what you'll name your own child, Darcy. You should help him, Lizzy, since the child will bear your features as well,"

Marina withheld her laughter, Mary deciding some sleep would help them all. " Elizabeth, walk me to my room," She held out her hand to Elizabeth while Darcy just gaped at the boldness. Lizzy didn't want to extract herself. Emma swore that she would help Elizabeth pick out the wedding clothes. Mr. Darcy gracefully replied that he would welcome her opinion, but ultimately it was his betrothed's opinion that mattered to him.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Manipulation and Manners**

* * *

Three Weeks Later….

Mary and Catherine hugged Elizabeth one last 2 before she departed Longbourn for Derbyshire as Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy. Emma Bennet dabbed away tears, the endless stream flowing from the motherly bond she barely acknowledged. " My little Lizzy…finally married," Simon rolled his eyes, Darcy pitying the man for having to put up with the woman day in and day out.

The five months pregnant Marina opened her arms to Darcy. " Treat her well, Fitz. She's a treasure," She said for everyone to hear, embarrassing the newlyweds. " Lizzy, be nice to him. He's difficult, but he's the best of men," Lydia finally eased out of her mother's arms, gulping down air. She ran to the cover of her sisters, embraced by both.

" As long as you keep my brother out of trouble," Elizabeth countered in equal teasing. She welcomed the hug offered, just as Darcy did. " I'll send for Lydia once she turns 17,"

The already tense Lydia retreated further into Mary and Catherine's extended arms. " But I don't want to-"

Marina turned around to look her in the eye. " Yes, you do. Derbyshire has a fresh start you do not have here, Lydia. Besides I am not going to abstain from writing you or visiting once the babe is born," Marina stepped back and offered her arm to Emma. " Mama, get your hugs now. The newlyweds must be on their way," She clapped her hands to force the issue.

Emma stopped dabbing away tears. " I-" She couldn't even look at Elizabeth, as if she were ashamed.

Refusing to wait another minute, Marina snapped her fingers at Emma. " Now," The order forced the widow to move forward. Darcy shared a worried look with Elizabeth, prepared to take his wife and leave in case her own mother did not move forward to say goodbye like a mother should.

Elizabeth held her mother's gaze, and for the longest moment, they said nothing. " Mama,"

" Lizzy," Emma embraced her second eldest daughter. The cold exchange confused Simon and worried Mary and Catherine. Their mother never cared much for them either. Would she refuse to acknowledge them as well once they married? They pulled apart and Elizabeth placed her hand in Darcy's. Marina raised an eyebrow and then turned on her heel. " Lydia, we are going to take the carriage to Meryton to tell your aunt. Two daughters married! To rich men!" The dowager returned to her normal self.

Simon smirked and waved after the carriage, grateful that people knew how to mind their own business. " Mary, Catherine, will you be attending Charlotte's wedding?" Dutifully Mary and Catherine fell in line behind him.

" Yes," Mary answered, head held high. " It's good to see her finally loved and wanted."

" She was always loved and wanted-"

The sisters started arguing rapidly.

" No one truly saw Charlotte for the gem she was,"

" How do you know that?"

" Because no one loves me and wants me," Mary spat out viciously, startling everyone. " I'm not pretty enough," They disappeared into the drawing room, closing the door with a loud bang.

Marina paused outside the door, wanting to sooth Mary's wounded pride and vanity. She knew she couldn't heal everyone's wounds, she could only tend to them like a loved one could. Simon held out his arm to her. They walked in silence, Simon taking some of the weight off her ankles. " Thank you, for making them hug," It would've been devastating if Emma didn't embrace Elizabeth, even with everyone knowing.

" She's your mother, regardless how much she might have rejected Elizabeth since she was a babe," Marina said as detached she could. " And I refuse to name a son after a father who gambled away the Rowley reputation or a father who nearly ruined all of his daughters," Her voice shook a little as her raw, unstable pregnant emotions overwhelmed her.

He cupped her face in his hands, just smiling. " I agree,"

" I want to name him after you," Marina stopped him before he could enter the study. " Or Mr. Boording. Someone who did right by me. Someone worth honoring,"

Simon kissed away the tears rolling down her cheeks. She had her spells since she became pregnant, where the slightest news put her over the edge. Clara Bingley inspired half the spells, Lady Lucas the other half, while Emma Bennet rarely said more than a few words to her. " I agree. Would Bartlett be acceptable?"

" Ye-yes, but why Mr. Boording?"

" Why not, Mr. Boording?" He just watched Emma Bennet refuse to willingly hug her daughter. He wasn't about to make a mistake with naming his possible son.

Shaking her head, Marina pulled back. " I didn't think you were fond of him, especially considering he took Jane away from Longbourn," She wrapped her arms around her chest and looked down at her baby bump.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. " My lovely lovely wife, why would you ever think that I would be angry with him for that? I am relieved that he rescued Jane, gave her home, raised her from the rabble that we call Emma Bennet," He nodded to the ladies descending the steps, one more eager than the other to go to Meryton. " Go rescue Lydia-"

" No, she needs to learn to stand on her own two feet," Marina refused. " Lydia, give your Aunt Phillips my best," She went to her own bedroom to work on her quilt. At best, she might pass out on the bed instead of the chair this time. The exhaustion of being pregnant started to take its toll.

Lydia latched onto her arm in passing. " Please go with us,"

" I am five months pregnant, Lydia. I want to go, but it is more advisable if I am to stay here. Besides, your brother would not allow me to go to Meryton, in a carriage, with the weather the way it is," She pat Lydia on the back. " Enjoy your mother while she's willing to have your company. She wanted none of Elizabeth's,"

Emma turned on her heel at the statement, glaring down Marina. Marina forced a smile and proceeded to her bedroom, formerly the dowager's bedroom. Laughing out loud as she realized this, she seated herself on the bed and picked up the quilt she abandoned earlier. Mary burst into the room as she finished the quilt and started to doze off. " Marina, Marina! You would not believe it. Lydia has refused to go to Meryton with Mama and they've been arguing about it for the past half hour…"

Stirring from her near unconsciousness, she laid back on the pillows. " Only a half hour?" She groaned. It was a good thing that she didn't go on a carriage ride. She'd most likely be more a hinderance than a help if it lost a wheel. Walking would be a chore, and horseback was most definitely impossible almost entering the third trimester.

" Well, they were halfway to the carriage when Lydia said she forgot the ribbons for Aunt Phillips, and then she tried to have Kitty help her and Kitty wouldn't-"

Catherine appeared behind Mary. " I told you to call me Catherine," Mary flinched and shied away from her sister. " It is not my fault Mama doesn't care about us…and only wants Lydia to marry as well as Jane and Lizzy, but you know that it is not like that Lydia will marry that well…or that any of us will marry that well," Each sat themselves on the bed at her feet.

" Please don't argue about it," Marina rubbed her brow. " I have neither the stamina or ability to add to whatever griping you are doing,"

" I won't help Mama and I won't help Lydia," Catherine shook her head.

Mary turned to Marina. " Convince her that helping Lydia is the right thing to do, the sisterly thing to do,"

" She knows it's the sisterly thing to do, Mary, as well the right thing to do," Marina sat up straighter. " She just doesn't want to suffer her mother's wrath. What I can't understand is why she would never show any love for her own daughter…especially on the day that her daughter is to go away as a married woman…."

Catherine picked up the quilt, tracing the stitches. " Mama…had a still born baby boy after Jane…and Lizzy was supposed to be a boy." She swallowed hard. " We were all supposed to be boys…Jane, she was so pretty…and Lydia- Lydia was the last child she could bear without dying while giving birth. She latched onto Lydia because she didn't like the way Lizzy latched onto Papa, and we were just the middle born children…"

" It became obvious that we wouldn't be as pretty as Jane, and Lizzy really blossomed and that upset Mama even more," Mary breathed deeply. " Lydia has had everything, and Jane was always Hertfordshire's favorite, and Lizzy always gathered people around her without effort. No one cares about us, Marina…We're used to that,"

" And we don't care if Mama hates us for taking your side. You're our sister,"

" Simon loves you, and you're going to make us an aunt," Catherine squealed, reaching across and placing her hand on Marina's belly. Mary put her hand over Catherine's. " What was your mother's name?"

" Teresa,"

" Then baby Teresa-"

" Or baby Bartlett," Marina allowed them to learn. " Simon and I agreed on Bartlett, God willing that the baby is born alive and well," She pressed her hands together to pray. The sisters sat with Marina for another half hour before Lydia stormed upstairs. " In here, Lydia!" Marina called out to the young lady. Lydia dropped down into the chair next to the bed.

They must've been silent for over an hour before Mrs. Hill found them all after Simon wondered why the house was so quiet. " Should I bring tea?" She whispered.

Mary moved to join her. " We'll just let Marina rest," Catherine followed Mary, Lydia waving them off. The dowager Mrs. Bennet didn't return till after dinner. Everyone retreated to the drawing room to relax, the loss of Elizabeth felt as Simon struggled to find common ground with Mary and Catherine while Marina painted a picture of Pemberley with words for Lydia.

Emma settled into the corner. " I'll have you know your Aunt Phillips misses you, Lydia,"

" I visit her often enough, Mama. You should have asked for Mary and-" She stuck her tongue out at Catherine. "- Kitty to go with you as well. I'm not the only daughter you have," Lydia continued to sketch with a scrunched up nose and determined look on her face.

" It is Catherine," Catherine nearly shouted in exasperation.

Mary smiled. " We love and respect you well enough, Kit. You don't need to be called Catherine to be respected by us," She offered Catherine a cup of tea. Taking the cup, Catherine pointed a finger at Mary, promising pain if Mary pushed the issue.

Seeing herself cut out of the closed circle, Emma chose her words carefully. " I think Lydia should marry Mr. Goulding, Simon. He is prepared to make an offer to her-"

" No," Lydia said immediately.

" He's a good man," Emma argued. " And you are soon to be 17. You're a handsome young woman. He's a man of matching wealth. You have 3,000 pounds, you are a very desirable choice-" Marina reached for Simon's hand. Simon offered it, waiting to see how the argument would swing.

Lydia turned to Marina. Marina shook her head. " You have your own voice, use it," She turned to her husband and glanced over the letter from Mr. Collins." How is the distant cousin? Is he upset that Lizzy married Darcy?" From what she could see from the candlelight, the writer of the letter spared no words. As to what he said, she barely made it past the first three sentences before she sensed the direction of Mr. Collin's thoughts. " Mrs. Bennet, when did you say that Mr. Goulding was going to offer to Lydia?"

" Well, he wanted to offer at the Netherfield Ball, but Lydia was not permitted to go," She stared pointedly at Simon, sparing Marina the ill will. " I wanted him to offer to her after the ball, but Mr. Wilder and Mr. Darcy prevented that. What with Elizabeth's crying and Kitty nearly running off to Gretna Green with her soon to be Army officer, there was no room for Lydia to be saved,"

Before now, Emma never mentioned anything about Lydia marrying. " Mama, how long has Mr. Goulding been waiting to offer?"

" Well, he didn't want to rush you, but after Jane married and your dowry increased from 2,000 to 3,000 he felt it was the right time to offer,"

Marina held back a snort as she put the details together without needing clarification. 3,000 pounds was still a tidy fortune to possess. It afforded Lydia 150 per annum to live off if she ever chose to not marry. " How romantic," She remarked quietly, a touch of sarcasm echoed in the clear displeasure on Lydia's face. By comparison, Simon's shock rendered him speechless.

" Well, if no one will think of the well being of my daughter, then I must. This waiting around until Lydia is 17 is nonsense. Just so she can be sent off to Derbyshire to wilt under Elizabeth's and Jane's supervision. They will not marry her to a respectable man, and no respectable man will want her – no man with half the mind would ever see past them to see her, even though my Little Lydie is the greatest prize amongst all my daughters. Think of it Lydia! He will inherit his father's land and wealth, and you will not have to leave Hertfordshire!"

Lydia stood up. " I will not be married off to a fortune hunter, Mama, and you can't make me." She marched past Simon. " And if he were to offer to me," She turned to look her mother in the eye. " I would refuse him. He has not called on me, he has not paid me any special attention, and he hasn't even asked Simon's permission to so much as court me. If he will not be a gentleman, a true gentleman, then I will not have him. I will not be talked of like Maria. I will not be pitied like Maria. I am a lady, and I will be treated like one," She closed the door gently on her way out.

Crying into her handcloth, Emma laid back. " I am only trying to do right-"

" No, Mrs. Bennet. As her brother, I hold the right to grant permission until she reaches the age 21, and Mr. Goulding has not sought my permission. If you will not even listen to your own daughter, you are deaf. You are blind, just as you were when my father was still alive. Should I be aware of any suitor for Mary?"

" I'm not laughing, Simon,"

" Neither am I, sister, I assure you,"

" Have you nothing to say on the matter, Marina?" Simon turned on his wife bitterly. The woman just shook her head. " If father were still alive-"

Emma gracefully rose to her feet. " He would be congratulating me on marrying a daughter off. That's what Loftus would've done, Simon. I will be going to bed. Clearly I am not appreciated. The lot of you are ungrateful and have forgotten the sacrifices I have made. I raised you to be better than you are now, Simon. Only 200 per annum? Your father wanted you to look after my needs while I still lived. How am I live on 200 per annum?"

Marina leaned in toward Simon, eyebrow arched. " I thought this was about Lydia and Mr. Goulding-"

" And you! You come in here with your 2,500 per annum and turn all my daughters against me. You are the disease, the rot, the infection that has destroyed this family. I wish Simon never met you," She turned on her heel, prepared to make an exit more dramatic than Lydia's subdued one.

Simon cleared his throat. " Mrs. Bennet, rest his soul, but even my father learned what you were before his untimely death. As Mrs. Hill tells it, you were going to lose all your privileges and your spending was going to be closely and jointly controlled by Uncle Phillips and Loftus. Trying to marry Lydia off without her knowledge or mine is beneath you and insulting to her. To suggest that Kitty would run off to Gretna Green is even more insulting, and Elizabeth is permitted to cry. She's in love with the man she married, who also happens to be wealthier than Jane's husband. I do not know what you have against your daughters doing well for themselves, but I will not have you act childishly and ruin them just because it suits your mood," He took Marina's hand and kissed it in complete adoration. " Marina is the only reason you are still in this house. If it were my choice, I would have moved you to the dowager cottage when it was complete, but she insisted that having you spend the three weeks with Elizabeth in close company was better than there,"

Emma looked to Marina. " This is your fault," She turned on her heel and walked out.

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Knife in the Back**

* * *

January 2, 1813

" Marina, you're looking more and more pregnant each day," Mary put her hand over Marina's belly. " I can't wait to hold the little man,"

Marina breathed deeply as the baby shifted in the womb. " Neither can I. Have you heard from your mother? Is she still mad about last week?" Mrs. Bennet moved to the dowager cottage and asked for Mrs. Hill and Lucy.

Simon permitted Mrs. Bennet two of the other servants instead, infuriating the woman. Due to their defection, all the girls weren't allowed to visit her per her orders. They tried, each day. Each day Harriet and Susan sent them away. Mary decided to wait another week before trying again, never having felt this divide so keenly. It hurt her more than even she realized.

" She has Harriet tell us that we're not wanted. Susan tries to soften it, but we know Mama is wounded,"

" Of course. The one constant she had changed. 200 pounds is all she has per annum, children who refuse to coddle her anymore, and me. I'm going to bear Simon a son. I'm the mistress of this house. She's wounded because she sees what she never had and what she lost, and that breaks a person," Marina spoke from experience as she walked down memory lane.

Neighbors ceased to call on them after her father's gambling addiction had been exposed. Silas had been cast out from his group of peers. Marina no longer was invited to parties or outings with ladies she once considered confidantes and allies. It felt as if the whole world turned against her, but as time moved on, new scandals emerged, and she traveled from Derbyshire to London to Bath. She learned that reputations only followed a person as long as she allowed it. Making her own reputation improved her life, even though it took her some time to see the truth of that hard experience.

" How do we fix it?"

" We don't. She fixes herself one way or another," Taking a deep breath, the pregnant woman rubbed her hands together. Mary couldn't even look at her. " When my father nearly ruined us, I hated him too, Mary. I also loved him, loved him so much that I was willing to forgive him,"

" You think I don't forgive her?"

Before Mary could quote the bible's passages on forgiveness, Marina grabbed her hand and held it tightly. " Oh no," Marina hastily answered. " You did forgive her, or else why would you visit her?"

" But I hate her," Mary clenched her jaw, throat clenched as she held back tears.

" That's natural,"

She clutched the familiar bible in both hands. " And I love her. She's my mother," Words rang hollow of all emotion. Marina sensed the implosion before it boiled over within the angry, rejected young lady.

" Yes,"

" I can't fix her,"

" No," Shaking her head, Marina knew that lesson all too well. Help could only be offered to those that wanted it. Otherwise it was futile, and anything futile wasn't worth pursuing. She owed no loyalty to Mrs. Emma Bennet, but Mary did. Therefore Mary's efforts would not be futile – a valid purpose. Still, the target of Mary's efforts did not appreciate or welcome the efforts, distressing Mary to no end. Marina had no comfort to give, only a sad pitiable expression.

Mary burst into tears. " Why won't she let us help her?"

Unable to do anything, Marina clutched her hands together. She studied her cuticles and picked at the dirt beneath her fingernails. Without warning Mary threw herself into Mrs. Hill's arms when the woman opened the door. Mrs. Hill cleared her throat. " Lady Lucas, Ma'am," Easing Mary out of the way, Mrs. Hill grimaced.

Motioning to the empty chair, Marina mouthed 'thank you' to Mrs. Hill. " I see that she is rejecting all the visitors," Lady Lucas said gently. Mrs. Hill took Mary to the dining room for tea or coffee to calm her anxious nerves.

" The dowager? So I hear,"

" Mr. Goulding told me of the good news. That Lydia accepted his son's hand-" Lady Lucas paused at the stunned expression on Marina's face. " This is not true?"

Words failed Marina as she tried to piece together a respectful response. " Excuse me as I have a servant fetch Lydia. We will hear from her exactly what has passed and what has not," She pushed off the chair, breathing heavily as she did. The more pregnant she became the shorter of breath and more weight she put on. Her organs felt like a boxer's target, and she needed to relieve herself more frequently than she liked to admit. It was not magical or mystical or even wonderful. All the lies about pregnancy were a trap to lure women into.

Lady Lucas stopped her before she even stepped toward the door. " You shouldn't even be walking. You should be lying in-"

" No. I have seen women lie in for months and die at child birth. It will not happen to me," She collapsed back into the chair, cursing her swollen ankles. " I am not dying from childbirth. I will not abandon Simon to…whatever comes after me," Wiping away tears with her fingers, she sniffled. " I hate being pregnant. All the crying, and stomach pain and swollen ankles and needing to pee all the time and-" Lady Lucas listened to her gripe about the symptoms of pregnancy and tried not to laugh.

" It gets easier," Lady Lucas assured her after she sent Lucy after Lydia. " The first child is the most difficult,"

" Better sooner than later, please," She muttered, covering her eyes. " Simon hovers so much and I fear that one day he's going to cease attending to the tenants in favor of hovering over me,"

Lydia bounced into the room. " I was in the middle of writing Aunt Gardiner. What is it that could not wait?" She spotted Lady Lucas and grinned. " Lady Lucas! We haven't had a visit from you for nearly three weeks. It is so good that you came,"

Marina took a deep breath as her baby rolled in the womb. " Lydia, before you start asking after Charlotte, did you accept Mr Goulding's offer of marriage? Did he make an offer?"

" No…" All color drained from her face as she answered. " Is Mama telling the entire neighborhood that I am going to marry Mr. Goulding? Marina…you must do something. I can not have Mama do this to me. Not now, not when I am finally growing into myself,"

Lady Lucas offered her hand to Lydia, guiding the lady to sit next to Marina. " I am pleased to hear that you are your own lady, and I will dispute this rumor when I hear it again, but you must tell your mother about this immediately. Prospective suitors are going to be warded off by it," As the ladies discussed how to best force the conversation with Mrs. Emma Bennet, Simon stormed into the house. He entered the drawing room, already launching into a rant.

" Bingley is an idiot. He doesn't see anything at all-and he's being manipulated by his wife-"

" Hello, Simon," Lady Lucas stopped him. " I wanted to call on your mother but she refused all visitors. I hoped you could make her see reason, as I have important matters to discuss with her,"

Lydia giggled at Simon's aghast countenance. Marina shushed her, wanting to laugh herself. " Mama has dug herself in good this time…" She whispered to her sister-in-law. Marina put her hand over Lydia's mouth to stifle anymore mortification.

Simon breathed deeply. " What did she do?" He placed his hands behind his back, eager to have his wife alone so that he could explain his current disagreement with his friend.

" It's not her that has wronged me, but Mr. Wilder who is insisting that Catherine be moved to his and Charlotte's home. Mr. Wilder presented a very good case too, stating that Catherine would benefit from the matured company. Not that Marina and Lydia and Mary are not matured, but she would be more able to see her betrothed in a warm, loving family home without the neighborhood whispering about her mother,"

Lydia sat upright, no longer amused or happy. " Mama has no rights to permit anything, Lady Lucas. Simon is our caretaker, and we trust him,"

" Well?" Lady Lucas inquired insistently.

Marina turned to Simon. " It is your call,"

" No. The engagement has been announced and all know it. I will not have Catherine removed from her home to live with her future brother-in-law and Charlotte.. My sister is staying here," Simon cleared his throat. " Lydia, you will be going to Derbyshire sooner than expected. Mama is going to ruin any hope you have of any suitors. That can not be permitted. Which is why I wanted to speak in private, Marina. Immediately,"

" Thank you for visiting, Lady Lucas," Marina made her slow exit with the assistance of her husband. He shouldered most of the weight as they mounted the steps. " Now what has Mr. Bingley said now?"

He pressed a kiss to her knuckles. " Mama and Mrs. Bingley are insisting that Lydia will marry Mr. Goulding and Charles is refusing to leash his wife's mutiny. I need you to convince Darcy to have Lydia stay with him. And I need you to remind Clara Bingley why she should be silent," She in turned kissed his knuckles. " I'll have Charles bring her to dinner,"

" Tonight?"

" Yes," He opened their bedroom door. " I don't appreciate the slight Lady Lucas personally delivered. Catherine is perfectly safe and respectable here than with her precious Charlotte,"

Marina gasped. " Simon Bennet, I did not just hear you insult a lady who did nothing to you…but I do agree. I must remedy this. But how?" Laying on her bed, she rested her head on her curled arm.

" There is no remedying my mother," Sitting himself next to her, he ran his hand over her hair. " I will personally yell at her for this. She'll have her 200 pounds and the dowager cottage but I will disavow her entirely," He kissed her forehead. " Do I have your support in this?"

She guided his lips to hers. " You have my full support,"

He cupped the back of her neck and sighed into the kiss. " I am sorry you must be in the center of this,"

" I am only sorry it is hurting you," She whispered in adoration. " Now tell me how you plan to convince Lydia to go to Pemberley to live with her least favorite sister," Simon curled around her, holding her close. She closed her eyes. " I will miss her, but she needs to have a fresh start. She needs family, family that loves her and supports her wishes and decisions,"

Simon murmured something unintelligible into her hair. His hand curled in hers as he allowed himself a moment's peace.

She turned her head. " I'm serious-"

" Not now, alright? Between your cousin, our neighbor, and Mrs Bennet, I am exhausted. I just want to hold our baby in peace," Simon closed his eyes, inhaled his wife's feminine scent, and thanked the heavens he had someone willing to put up with his foul moods when they struck.

* * *

**Chapter 21: The End**

* * *

The next several months that followed violently upset Hertfordshire. Lydia moved to Pemberley with Elizabeth. Within months she pleaded to return home, and Simon sent Catherine to stay with her as well. Mrs. Emma Bennet turned into the neighborhood pariah, eventually Mr. Goulding regained his respect, and his son moved to Scarborough to start over. Marina labored several days before birthing a healthy baby boy. Among her first visitors was Jane Catherine returned briefly to meet Bartlett Bennet before returning to Derbyshire.

Charlotte married Gideon Wilder and the couple moved out of Hertfordshire. For awhile all seemed to settle. Mr. Collins returned to Longbourn, humbled and reminded of his place complements of his patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourg. Marina tried to be supportive of him, but eventually his fussing over propriety put her on her last nerves. " Mr. Collins, I assure you that whatever has upset you, it will pass,"

Bartlett scrunched his face up. Marina shouldered the baby and kissed the top of his head. " William cleared his throat. " Miss Lydia is a respectable young lady, Miss Catherine is soon to be married, and Miss Mary is the most well spoken of lady in Hertfordshire. Her Ladyship was wrong," Her hand cupped Bartlett's head as she listened to his astonishment.

" I am happy to learn you have grown to realize this,"

" I wish to marry Miss Bennet,"

" No," Marina stopped ihm. " Simon doesn't respect you. I don't respect you, and I would never subject Mary to her,"

William opened his mouth to speak. Marina held out Bartlett to the man. " Look at him, Mr. Collins. The moment Simon saw him, he cried. Then he said he loved me and that it didn't matter – my past, my odd quirks, my need for independence. He loved me before Bartlett and he loves me now, but do you know what would have happened if I let Her Ladyship's condescending behavior dissuade me from healing all those years ago? My son would've never been bor. I wouldn't be married to an honorable man. So no, you won't marry Mary and you will not ever have my support in that matter,"

He made to touch the baby boy and Marina snatched back her son. Words failed him as he turned his eye to Mary standing in the doorway with Simon. Simon patted Mary's shoulder. ' I told you that she would explain it," He whispered to Mary.

" I am sorry,"

" Do not apologize for the evil woman, Mr. Collins. Do not ever apologize for her," Marina exited the room before she lost control of her emotions.

Simon cleared his throat. " Set your eyes elsewhere," Mary followed Marina, expressing her gratitude in endless praise and expressed relief.

The future is always unclear, but for Mr. Collins it cleared after he offered to a lady of little consequence, Miss Long. She accepted after significant encouragement from her father and mother. Mary, a year later, met a handsome shopkeeper in London who courted her and then offered to her after earning not only Simon's respect but also Mr. Boording and Mr. Darcy. Mr. Wilder finally married Catherine after two years of being engaged, the couple moving close to London to be closer to Mary.

Lydia stayed at Pemberley until she met the third son of an earl. The young man entered law and as a barrister he finally offered to the lady. Lady Catherine's wrath increased after her efforts to destroy the Bennets failed. Mr. Collins eventually ceased to give attention to her fits finally seeing the harm she put others through.

Simon and Marina welcomed two more children into the world before tragegy would strike. Mr. Boording died in a carriage accident. In everyone's shock, Mr. Boording willed his estate to Jane. Jane welcomed Catherine into the home when Mr. Wilder was sent to battle. Mrs. Emma Bennet died a bitter, angry woman who felt as if her entire world was lost. No one mourned the loss as deeply as they Loftus Bennet.


End file.
